


Sunshine Omega

by LovelyLadyEden



Series: Omega Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyEden/pseuds/LovelyLadyEden
Summary: Hinata must come to terms with the recent news that he is a rare breed of human, an Omega. Not knowing how to fit into this new world he was thrust into, he does know what the future could hold for him. Love? Betrayal? Loss? All of this clouds his mind as he takes the first steps forward into his new life that he never wanted.





	1. In the Beginning

Hinata stood quietly in the corner of the cell, away from the other children that had been herded in. The air from the small, barred windows carried the smell of the sea. Chatter from the near by market was constant, like a distant hum that Hinata tried to ignore. The midday bell rung off in the distance.

It had been almost two weeks since the men came to his village ripped him away from all he ever knew. His mother had tried to hide him but the leader of the gang easily located him. Screaming and fighting, the orange haired woman watched helplessly as a group of strangers took away her only son. Hinata had tried to get back to his mother but a painful punch to his stomach knocked the wind from his lungs and the fight from his body. One burly man picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Whenever he made his captors irritated, they were quick to use violence to keep the little ginger under control. As the group moved further south, others joined from the east and west. They all seemed to know each other and the other groups also seemed to have captives in tow. It was usually kids around Hinata's age or a little older. One of the girls was covered in bruises and her eyes were like dull marbles as if life had become meaningless. One of his captures seemed irritated at her condition.

“We can't sell them for a good price if they are broken!” He had yelled. “Master Kaito will only take the ones who are intact!”

 _Sell._ They were going to be sold. Hinata had heard of such things but he thought was only things that happened in large cities or if someone fell into debt. His grandma told him to never stray too far south because he would get kidnapped and sold into slavery. It was an old tale to make sure the village kids never ventured too far from home. But those old wives tales always grew from a grain of truth.

On the way into the city, the group stopped at a strange medicine shop. The head physician was a pale man with large blue eyes that seemed to take in the whole world. One by one, the children were taken to be examined. Hinata was near the back of the group so it was a while before he was ushered behind the curtain. The pale man had him sit on a table with his shirt off. The tests were simple, things roaming doctors did like check his teeth, look for blemishes or wounds, and listened to his heart. Hinata had been much younger when he last got looked at by a doctor.

Just when Hinata thought the exam was over, the doctor called in one of his assistants. When the man walked into the room, Hinata had the urge to stare at the ground. Something about this man made Hinata very uneasy. The man was very tall and well muscled. He looked more like a warrior than an assistant. The closer the man got to Hinata, the more his body wanted to flee. A hand reached out and Hinata flinched away from it. Irritated, the grabbed a chuck of Hinata's hair and yanked his head painfully to the side. Hinata let out a yelp as the man brought his face close the crook of his pale neck. For a split second, Hinata thought he was going to have his throat ripped out. Hot breath cascaded down his bare skin, making him shiver in fear.

The man pulled his hand away from Hinata, nodded to the doctor, and walked out. Hinata was flooded with relief once the large man was gone. It was as if he could breath easier now.

The doctor pulled up a stool and sat in front of Hinata.“Do you have any history of high fevers that last a few days, maybe a week every few months?”

“No sir, I've been pretty healthy most of my life.”

Nodding, the doctor jotted something down on a piece of paper and motioned to the curtain. “You may head back to the front now.”

From there, the group was taken to the master slavers residents in the market place. That was about a week ago.

Hinata tugged at the leather collar that encircled his neck. The stiff material made his skin sweat. There was little room for proper air circulation. He had hated the weigh of it ever since they locked it around his neck. The other kids had collars too but they were looser and plainer in comparison.

Suddenly, the door into the cell swung open and three large men stepped into the space. Even if they weren't armed to the teeth, there was no way the small group captives could overpower these mammoths. In fear, the inhabitants of the cell shrunk away from the new arrivals. One of the girl started crying softly. A familiar man walked in, a ledger book in hand. The older man looked relatively harmless but Hinata knew the cane that hung from his hip was not just for show. Just seeing the piece of wood made his back tingle painfully. Master Kaito took no lip from anyone, let alone a slave.

“Good morning lovelies,” the old man smiled. “Today is a very important day. Today a few of my clients will be coming in to inspect you all and if you are lucky you will get a new home by the end of sunset. I would like to stress the importance of being polite and respectful of our guests. If I hear that any of you misbehave, I will be more then happy to sell you off to some seedy brothel without being anything. So if you want to live the rest of your life in comfort, smile and be on your best behavior.”

The mention of a life of comfort seemed to soothe some of kids close to Hinata. Most of them came from villages like his own, sheltered and away far away from any major city. They were simple country kids. They had seen the hardships their parents went through to put food on the table and keep their family clothed. It was a hard life of field work or crafting. And here was a man telling them that some stranger was their chance at a life they would never have in their village. Hinata had to admit it all sounded good, too good really.

“These gentlemen will be escorting you to the baths so you may clean up. Make sure to do a good job. They will not check to make sure. Your prospective future is in your hands now. The more attractive you are to the clients, the more likely they are to... adopt you.”

Hinata bit his tongue to not laugh. They were being sold, not adopted. Master Kaito was wording it as such to get the most money out of his new group of slaves. It made his work much easier if the slaves were more compliant. If Hinata hadn't already felt the master's cane before, he would have spoken up.

“Now, off you go. Someone will supply you all with some fresh tunics after you are cleaned.”

Hinata let himself be herded with the rest of the group into the hallway and into the portion of the property that held a few large bathing pools. The girls were separated from the boys and escorted to another pool for privacy. There were a few more soaps and perfumes than their first visit to the pools. The first time they were escorted to the baths, it had been to wash off the weeks of dust from traveling.

 _I guess they want us to smell more desirable_ , Hinata thought as he stripped off his dirty tunic and pants.

The other boys settled into the water and started opening the new bottles. Hinata picked up a green, glass bottle and uncorked it. The smell reminded him of a meadow right outside his village. He choked back emotion as poured the liquid out into his hand. It was thick and lathered up nicely. Using the soap, Hinata washed his hair for the first time in a week. He had inherited his bright hair from his mother's side of the family and he took pride in it. It felt nice to have his hair clean again.

“Wow Hinata, I forgot how cool your hair was.” One of the boys pipped up. “You will mostly likely be the first to get taken away from here.”

The group nodded in agreement and a few looked at him with envy. Hinata's stomach tightened painfully. Never had he thought his hair would be a factor in anything like this. Most of the other slaves had black or brown hair, which was normal for this region. He would defiantly stand out by comparison.

After the boys cleaned themselves, an attendant walked in with fresh towels and clean clothes. As Hinata looked at the tunic handed to him, he marveled at how fine the cloth and the stitching was. The tunic was a light creme color that fell almost to his knees. They were also supplied with a fine braided belt. This was the nicest piece of clothing Hinata had ever seen let alone wore. It left a bitter taste in his mouth that the only reason he was given such beautiful clothing to make them look more presentable to the old master's buyers.

Once again the group was ushered down the hallways but not back towards the cells. They were brought to a part of the property they hadn't been allowed in before. It was much nicer and lavishly decorated. The marble floors looked as if dirt had never touched the shining surface. The stone was cold under Hinata’s bare feet. The sound echoed seemed to echo throughout the space.

The old man was waiting for them in a front of two large that face each other on opposite walls. He has changed into another tunic that seemed to mimic their new tunics but with gold thread details around the collar and the ends of the sleeves. The belt was also golden. The creme color of the tunic made his pale skin look a little sickly and made his hair look whiter. It was not really a good look for him.

“Look at all you beautiful youth!” He said, like a doting uncle.

When those dull brown eyes fell on him, Hinata didn't like the sparkle in the old man's gaze. He shrunk away involuntarily. A feeling of dread settled on him. The master had always looked at him with that look in his eye. He also treated Hinata a little gentler then the other kids, like he was something special. After Hinata was caned for speaking out of turn, Master Kaito had called the doctor to come look at his back as if he was worried it would leave a scar or something.

Finally, the old man snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the group. “You all will be separated again by gender, girls to the right after boys to the left. My daughter will be overseeing the girls while I take the boys. Girls, I expect you to be lady-like and listen to everything my daughter tells you. She has your best interests at heart.”

All the girls were led off and vanished behind the right door. Hinata had a sinking feeling that he would never see them again.

“Alright boys,” the old man clapped. “Follow me.”

Obediently, they followed. The room behind the door was a large space. There was a small stage on the far wall and a few tables along the adjacent walls held plates of fruit and cheese as well as jugs most likely containing wine. Hinata's stomach rumbled at the sight of the fat grapes. Master Kaito kept them fed but just enough to keep them going. It had been a while since Hinata had eaten until he was full.

“In about 5 minutes, my guests will be coming into look at you all. These are esteemed members of society who have the money to keep servants and maids. Remember to smile and be polite. Your future depends on how generous these men feel today. Now, let us get ready for our guests.”

The boys were carefully placed throughout the room with great care to detail. Hinata already knew that there was a ranking system among the group. The plainer looking boys were placed more off to the side while the more attractive, muscular, or odd boys were more centralized. What did surprise Hinata though was that he was placed directly in the middle of the group. He was no different from the kid to the right but the master's mind was strange and he was the one running the show here.

“Remember, best behavior!” The old man said one last time while smoothing a few creases out of his clothes.

And then the doors opened. Men in elegant clothing walked confidently into the room, chatting among themselves. They all seemed to know each other.

Master Kaito walked up to the incoming men with his arms held wide. “Welcome gentlemen! I hope you all are prepared for an evening of relaxation and pleasure. Come, let me get you some wine.”

As if on cue, servants started offering cups to their guests. The men accepted the drinks happily.

“Please take your time, mingle, look over the boys, and be prepared to loosen those purse strings!”

The clients started to spread out throughout the room, looking at the boys. Hinata tried hard to keep still under the gaze if so many strangers. The look the men were giving the boys remind him how people looked at cattle on market day, appraising the cow or goat for is usefulness. None of them talked to the boys, just directed their questions to the attendances mingling in the crowd. The master stood close to Hinata, taking personal care for all the questions pertaining to him. A few commented on how soft and bright his hair was, touching him casually as if he were a cat.

Hinata was starting to zone out when a shiver ran down his spin. It was the same feeling he got when the doctor had his associate come into the exam room. He looked around the room in discomfort, trying to locate the source of it. When his eyes fell on Master Kaito, Hinata froze.

A tall, dark haired man was talking in a hushed tone to the master, glancing up occasionally at Hinata. It was almost painful to try to look the man directly in the man's eyes. Instincts made Hinata avert his gaze to the floor. His heart beat was loud in his eyes and he prayed that the man would lose interest quickly. But he was not so lucky.

The man sauntered over to Hinata like he didn't have a care in the world. With every step, Hinata struggled to not run away from the advancing figure. Thankfully, the man stopped at a comfortable distance.

“So, Kaito tells me that you a very special young man. Do you know why that is?”

The man's voice was commanding even though the question seemed so relaxed. Once again, Hinata felt led by instinct to answer honestly.

“No sir, I do not know.” Hinata was proud that he did not stuttered in response. A part of him wanted to please the man before him, seeking his approval by any means.

“Well you are very special, Hinata.” The man said. “In this world, you are part of a small group of people that are set apart from those around you. And like you, I am also part of that group. I have already come to an agreement with Master Kaito for your purchase. It would be unwise for someone such as yourself to be sold to someone outside of our group. Now, just be patience and wait for the auction to be over.”

Hinata nodded automatically.

The man reached out and patted Hinata's head. “Good boy.”

A blush heated up the ginger's face at the praise. Confusion and embarrassment were at war in his mind. He couldn't figure out why he felt so connected to this complete stranger. He had never wanted to make anyone like him this much, excluding his mother. Since he was little, Hinata did not really care what other people thought of him. But this man was different.

The wait until the auction did not last long. Master Kaito nodded to one of the assistants and stepped onto the stage.

“Gentlemen, the auction is about to start. Please make your way over here while my men round up the boys.”

The crowd moved forward towards Master Kaito, once again chatting among themselves. The attendances rounded off the boys and brought them to the right side of the stage. A few of them chatted excited about how this man or that man had seemed to take an interest in them. Some of the boys looked chest fallen because they were overlooked.

“To start off, please bring up... Futoshi.” Master Kaito motioned for one of the smaller boys forward.

Futoshi was a little taller than Hinata with delicate features and black hair. He had not really talked much since they had arrived but the way he looked at everything around him with great care. The look also gave away that he was rather intelligent, unlike some of the other boys.

“Let's start the biding at 100.”

The biding quickly jumped from 100 to 300 to 500 in the span of a minute. It came down to two older gentlemen that traded lifting their hands. The higher the price went, the broader Master Kaito's smile became.

“And sold to Master Genzo for 950. Thank you for your patronage.”

Time passed quickly and the boys were sold off, some for more or less than Master Kaito expected. Hinata soon stood alone next to the stage, not knowing if he would be called up or just set aside. One of the men kept glancing over at Hinata with a mischievous look in his eye that make the ginger's skin crawl. Whatever that man was thinking, Hinata wanted no part of it.

“And that is the end of today's auction. Please drop your payments off with Akio, who is set up next to the exit. I hope you all have a great evening.” Master Kaito said with a bow.

“Wait a moment, there is still one left.” Someone called out.

It was the man that was staring at Hinata.

Master Kaito's smile faltered for a moment. He did not like his man at all. There were rumors around that man that made even the slave master's stomach churn. While he was a man of commerce, Kaito did not like to sell to Master Eiji.

“Unfortunately he has already been purchased.” The master said simple.

A dark look passed over Master Eiji's face. “This is an auction house, Master Kaito. If it was that simple to just offer up money and get a new slave, there would be no reason for such a showing. It is also unfair to those who also wished to acquire such an... interesting boy.”

Hinata shivered involuntarily.

A few of the other men muttered and nodded in agreement. Master Eiji looked to them for support.

“If your patron thinks he can get out of bidding for the boy, he much think he does not have to money to compete with the rest of us.” Master Eiji sneered, eliciting laughter from those near him.

Master Kaito blanched under the scrutiny of the crowd. He looked towards the man that approached Hinata, who was standing calmly at he edge of the men. Hinata also watched the man. Was he going to react violently or let Eiji have his way.

“Well, I would not wish to upset your patrons, Master Kaito. I am not afraid to bid for the boy. Bring him forward.” The man said coolly.

The men went silent at the comment. Whoever this man was, he had enough power to silence even those older than himself. Master Eiji even looked a little taken aback.

“Very well Master Daichi,” Master Kaito bowed. “Come up, Hinata.”

Slowly, Hinata walked forward. He could feel all eyes on him as he took his place next to Master Kaito. He could not figure out what to do with his hands so held them awkwardly in front of him.

Master Kaito cleared his throat. “Well, let's start the bidding at 50.”

Master Eiji immediately raised his hand.

“1000,” Master Daichi said, casually.

The room went quite for a moment.

“1100,” Eiji fired back.

“2000,” Daichi retorted.

Master Eiji looked a little uncertain. “2500.”

“3000.” Daichi smiled toward the other bidder. “Come now Master Eiji, we all know how deep my pockets are. Shall we keep this up or end it before you embarrass yourself further.”

There were a few scattered snickers from the med. Master Eiji turned a shade of pink Hinata had never seen before.

“3500,” Eiji snarled, visibly enraged. “Do not think so highly of yourself, Daichi. Your friends won't always be able to help you out of trouble.”

Daichi shrugged casually. “I do not rely on them as heavily as you think Eiji. 4000.”

“You would pay 4000 for a bed warmer?”

“He has more value to me then just to keep me company at night, something you could never understand.” Daichi said, becoming irritated. “Now, the real question is if _you_ are willing to pay more than 4000 for a bed warmer.”

Eiji stopped. It was true that he had never paid so much for a slave. All the other boys he had purchased had been below half that cost. Collectively, they might have been the same as the price of the ginger haired slave. This had stopped being about his need for the boy and more for protecting his pride. But, was his pride worth that much?

“Is that the final bid?” Master Kaito asked calmly, trying not to reignite the two men.

Eiji snorted. “Daichi can have the boy.”

“Very well, Hinata goes to Master Daichi for 4000.” The slave master said, looking a little chest-fallen.

Master Daichi smiled at the old man. “Do not fret Kaito, I will still pay the price we discussed. I would never try to go back on my word just to get a better deal.”

That made Master Kaito brighten. If Hinata would have sold for the bidding price, it would only be a fraction of what Master Daichi agreed on. It would have been a great blow to the master to sell off a slave of Hinata's caliber for such a low price. It would be like selling a diamond necklace as if the diamond were glass.

“Once again, the auction is complete. Have a wonderful evening and thanks again for your patronage.” Master Kaito bowed.

The noise level picked back up again and the tension from earlier fell away. The gentlemen formed a line at a table near the door, exchanging purses of money for paperwork. Hinata stood awkwardly on the stage, unsure of where to go next. Master Kaito was talking to one of his clients and gave him no instructions.

“It's time to go Hinata.”

Master Daichi stood at the front of the stage, hand extended. Hesitantly, Hinata took the outstretched hand and was helped off the stage. Most of the crowd had thinned out, already paid and whisked their new slaves away. There were only a few left near the door. Master Eiji leaded against the frame and glared at the two of them.

“I will not forget the slight you have give me today, Daichi.” Eiji hissed before exiting in a billow of expensive robes.

“He's so melodramatic.” A man near by snickered. “He's like a child being refused a new toy even though he had a mountain of untouched ones in his room. It's shame that such a man is soiling his families name.”

A dark look crossed Daichi's face.

“Kind master, never breath those words again. Even though Eiji may seem unworthy of his title, his family is still very powerful. Do not cross him lightly. My actions today were only done out of necessity, not pride. Now if you will excuse me, I must take my leave.”

After dropping three rather large purses on the small accountant's table and receiving the proper documents, Master Daichi took a hold of Hinata's hand and led him outside. The way they exited was not a place Hinata had seen. Every time he had entered and exited the manor, it had been through a small wooden door in the back. And, like the hallway Hinata had walked through earlier, the entry way was magnificent to say the least.

“Hinata, can you ride a horse?” Daichi asked once they stepped outside.

The ginger nodded, wanting to say that his mother had taught him so that he could run errands in the next town over. But speaking of his mother and past life was still too painful. Hopefully a nod would satisfy his new master.

“Good,” Daichi sighed. “And if I ask you a direct question, please answer with 'yes sir' or 'no sir.' It is only polite really.”

Hinata blushed in shame. “Yes sir, I will remember that.”

Daichi looked at Hinata and smiled. “Now, let's get back home shall we. There are many people waiting to meet you.”

Hinata was barely able to focus on the trip to his new home. Master Daichi made Hinata sit in front of him since he only brought one horse. The entire ride the master's chest was flush against Hinata's back. The night was cold but heat seeped through his tunic and his skin seemed to soak up the warmth. And the smell that was coming from Daichi made Hinata's head swim a little. It was all to much. His face felt like it was on fire the entire ride.

Finally, Master Daichi pulled his horse to a stop. In a daze, Hinata looked at the house that loomed about them. He looked at it in awe. It was an older mansion that was in beautiful condition. It had three floors and a wall that ran all the was around the property. There was a large open space off to the left with an old tree stretching towards the sky. There was the sound of running water and the sound of frogs. The sweet smell of flowers floated on the light breeze. It was like a castle from legends.

“It's lovely, isn't it.” Daichi said proudly.

“Yes sir,” Hinata said, a little breathless.

Daichi chucked. “It's been in my family for many generations and was passed down to me from my mother's father. I am very lucky to have such a wonderful home.”

A man servant opened the front gate and took the reigns from Master Daichi to lead the horse inside. There was a small stable off to the side, enough for three or four horses. The master slide off the horse smoothly in a practiced motion. Hinata was about to follow his lead when Daichi plucked him off the horse as if he weighed nothing. It took a lot of mental strength for Hinata not to yelp. He was no accustomed to other people picking him up, let alone touching him.

Daichi walked inside the side entrance before setting Hinata down. He still had not been given shoes so Daichi did not want his feet to get too dirty. It could track dirt through the house.

“When you enter the house, you must take off your shoes. You will be given sandal to wear when outside. Slippers or socks are to be worn at all times inside but they will cause you to make less traction on the floor so no running. Even though the house seems in good condition, please handle the doors gently. This is now your home as well so treat it with as much care as I would, understand?”

Hinata nodded then quickly added, “Yes sir.”

After they were both had the adequate footwear, they set off down the hall. Their path lead past the kitchen which was giving off such wonderful smells. Hinata's stomach grumbled in hunger, causing Daichi to chuckle.

“Tell your stomach to wait a little longer. There is a meal waiting for us with the other members of my household. They should be expecting us at any moment.”

They walked a little farther through the winding hallways. The wood under Hinata's feet was smooth and polished. What Master Daichi had said about the slippers not interacting very well with the floors was true. If Hinata had tried to walk any faster, he would have fallen. Master Daichi seemed to glide gracefully in comparison to Hinata, who's steps compared only to a new born fawn.

Master Daichi stopped outside a paper door and turned to face Hinata. “I must warn you, my boys are a little odd. I feel I have spoiled them too much so they are not as well behaved as I would like them to be. But don't worry, they will treat you well.”

Before Hinata could answer, Daichi slid the door open and stepped inside. The noise that came from the room sounded jovial. Nervously, Hinata followed Daichi. The room was large with a long table that sat low to the ground. The table was crowded with people sitting on pillows, lounging and laughing among themselves. A large spread of food running alone the table, steam rising from bowls of soup and fresh bread.

“Welcome home Master!” the group chorused as Daichi walked in.

Daichi smiled down at the group. “Thank you for waiting to have dinner. My business took a little longer than expected and I apologize. Now, let me introduce the newest addition to this household.”

Everyone at the table turned towards Hinata, who was standing half behind Daichi. Hinata blushed at the sudden attention and stepped further behind Daichi. Chuckling, Daichi dislodged Hinata from his hiding place and presented him to the group.

“His name is Hinata. He does not know about himself so the next few days will be a little overwhelming. Please have patience with him.”

Hinata bowed awkwardly.

A boy with gray hair and kind, brown eyes stood up and walked towards Hinata. He took Hinata's hands, which he had been wringing nervously, and smiled down at him.

“Hello Hinata, my name is Sugawara. You can call me Suga. Welcome to your new home. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold.”

Suga lead Hinata back to the table. Some of the other boys shifted around, letting Hinata sit next to Suga. Suga seemed to be the oldest of the boys and the looks of respect he got from around the table made it clear that Suga was seen as the leader. Daichi took his seat at the end of the table. He cleared this throat to get everyone's attention. Silence fell over the table.

Daichi folded his hands in front of him. “Thank you for the food.”

The table echoed the thanks then dug into the food before them. It was a strange organized chaos as plates were passed around and drinks were poured. Hinata didn't even know where to start with all this food in front of him. There were too many choices and everything looked so good.

“Here,” Suga said, setting a few steamed buns on his plate. “I think you will like these.”

The bun was delightfully warm and had a beautiful pinched design that kept all the filling inside. Hinata took a hesitant bite. The pork inside the bun was perfectly cooked and the bun itself was soft. It reminded him of a dish his mother made on holidays.

Tears sprung to his eyes. Emotions that he had kept in check for the past few weeks overwhelmed him, the loss of his home, the loss of his family, and the horrible feeling of being seen as less then human. The tears wouldn't stop but Hinata kept eating. He finally was safe and not in the hands of anyone like Eiji. They were feeding him and treating him kindly. It was all too much.

Without hesitation, Suga pulled Hinata close to his side and started rubbing calming circles on his back. He did not say anything, just letting Hinata cry it all out. After consuming a few more buns and drinking the tea Suga handed to him, Hinata's eyes grew heavy with sleep. He was full and comfy curled up against Suga. It was not long before the ginger rested him head against the other boy and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Suga softly ran his hand through Hinata's bright hair. Now that he was asleep, Suga could tell that the past few weeks had been rough on the small boy. The condition of Hinata's small body told the story of malnutrition and mistreatment. It made Suga's heart hurt to see such a bright boy so diminished.

“Where did you find him?” Suga asked.

Daichi was lounging on a few pillows nearby, reading. The other boys had cleared out and the dining room was quiet.Now, it was just the three of them. Suga had shift Hinata enough for his head to lay in Suga's lap comfortably. 

“He was being sold at Master Kaito's. If I had not gotten the tip off from a friend, he would have ended up in Eiji's bed.”

Suga shivered. “It's good that Kaito goes to Doctor Rui and checks to see if any they are like us. It's saved quite a few of us from hard lives.”

“We have lost too many already. Our numbers are declining every year with lowering birthrates. If we do not take whatever opportunity that presents itself, it will only get worse.” Daichi sighed and looked down at Hinata. “You can tell things are getting out of hand when our people are not even aware of their heritage. When I asked Hinata if he knew what he was, he looked at me as though I was strange.”

Suga looked at the boy laying in his lap. “I don't know how he will respond to the knowledge. Most people who are unaware like he is usually do not react well to the news. Do you want me to be there when you tell him?”

Daichi shook his head. “I've had this same conversation enough now that I think I can handle it but thank you for the offer. Though I am trusting you keep an eye on him and be his support while he is with us.”

Daichi always thought he was lucky that he found Suga. He could not connect with the boys the same way Suga could. There was a maternal instinct that made them feel comfortable and they could talk openly with Suga whenever they were going through a rough time. He was Daichi's right hand man that kept his house in order. Daichi knew this haven he had made would not exist like it was now without the young man.

Daichi put up his book and stood up, stretching. “I think it is time to turn in. I will take Hinata to his room.”

Carefully, Daichi picked the smaller boy up. He was surprised how light Hinata was and once again thanked the gods that he was able to save him. Terrible things happened to slaves like Hinata. Suga was right to react in such a way when Eiji's name was brought up. Having such a special creature in Eiji's grasp would have ended in tragedy. Daichi had known Eiji long enough to know the man was perverse and twisted.

Daichi walked up to the second floor where the sleeping quarters were. The servants had already set up a new room in anticipation of a new house member. It was bare in comparison to the other rooms but Daichi liked for the boys to decorate their rooms to their own tastes. He wanted them to make a haven for themselves.

The futon had been laid out, to Daichi's relief. He did not want to wake up the small boy by moving him around too much. He would have preferred that Hinata had changed out of his auction clothes but it was too late for that now. With Hinata tucked safely into bed, Daichi took his leave and headed to bed himself.

* * *

 

Hinata blinked slowly, groggy. Light cut across the room from a partially curtained window. He burrowed farther into the comfortable bedding. The feather down pillow was trying to lull him back to sleep.

 _Wait_ , Hinata thought through his haze of sleep. _When did I get such nice pillow?_

Hinata sat bolt upright in his futon. In confusion, he looked around. The room was unfamiliar and, while nice, it was plain. The futon he had slept in was very well made and look expensive. It took his brain a minute to remember the events of the day before. There was a blank spot right after dinner. Though the memory of crying while eating floated to the surface. Hinata buried his face in his hand and groaned. It was the first night in his here and he had embarrassed himself. What a marvelous start to it all.

A knock at the door brought Hinata back to the present. Without waiting for a response, the door slide open and Suga poked his head into the room.

“Oh good, you're awake.” Suga smiled. “Daichi wanted to wake you earlier but I thought you needed the sleep. You must be hungry. Let's see if the kitchen has anything on hand.”

As Hinata crawled out of the futon, Suga frowned. “But first, you most likely want to change out of those clothes. You don't belong to Master Kaito anymore so there is no need to wear his colors.”

Hinata realized he was still wearing the tunic he had been made to wear for the auction. In disgust, he quickly untied the belt and drew the tunic over his head, leaving them in heap in the corner of the room. Suga was surprised at how unabashed Hinata seem just standing in his underclothes. After a minute of searching, Hinata found a panel in the wall that slide open to reveal of almost empty closet. There were a few robes hanging and he chose a plain black robe that was belted around the waist. It was a little big on him but it was comfortable.

“The next time we go into town we shall go shopping for some clothes. Those should do for the moment. Now let's get some lunch.” Suga smiled and led Hinata from his room. "Try to remember how to get back here since this is where you will be sleeping."

Suga lead Hinata through the house and back towards the kitchen. The kitchen door he had come across last night was now open and the smell of baking bread wafted into the hallway. A baritone voice sung a tune that Hinata did not recognize. Suga chuckled and ducked into the kitchen.

“Good afternoon Makoto,” Suga sung.

A man hunched over a large ball of dough looked up. He wore spectacles and was covered up to his elbows in flour. When he saw Suga, Makoto smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe the flour from his hands.

“Afternoon Suga, what can I do for you?”

Suga stood next to Hinata. “It seems that our newest house guest slept through breakfast and we've come to see if you have anything leftover we could eat while we sit in the garden?”

“Of course!” Makoto smiled down at the small ginger. “And may I welcome you to this house. If you ever need anything, let me know and I will try my best to procure whatever it is, food or otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Hinata said meekly.

Soon, Hinata and Suga were sitting on a bench in the garden, munching on sandwiches. Humming happily, Hinata looked around. The house was much different in the day light. It was less imposing. The large tree that he had seen the night before cast cooling shadows across the expanse of grass and flowers. A small waterfall spilled over into a pond swimming with koi fish of many colors. They swam in lazy circles, their fins flowing behind them.

“I had the same reaction to the garden when I first came here.” Suga said, putting down his sandwich. “Daichi sat where you sit today. He let me look around to my hearts content. I had never seen anything like it before. I didn't even know what koi fish were. I thought I had stepped into a fairy world.”

There was a far off look in Suga eye's. Hinata awkwardly looked down at his sandwich. He felt like he was trespassing on a sacred memory. But the look only lasted a moment before the ashen haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Hinata.

“Enough of that, let's finish eating. Master Daichi wishes to talk with you.”

A knot formed in Hinata's stomach. Anxiety of what the master could say made the sandwich in his hands look much less appealing. The past few weeks of his life had been filled with much confusion and fear. The unknown that stood before him was the same as before.

Suga placed a hand on the boy's back. “There is no need to worry, Hinata. What Daichi has to say is nothing compared to what you have already faced. He is kind, unlike your previous master. Here, we are human again. Just listen to what he has to say.”

And so with the food finished and wrapped up, Suga led them back inside. They dropped by the kitchen to thank Makoto then headed back upstairs. The hallways were still confusing to Hinata and he did not even know how to reach Daichi's office without a guide. Finally, they stood in front of a door that looked like any other door in the house. This house was definitely different then Master Kaito's home.

Suga knocked on the door frame. “Daichi, may we come in?”

“Enter,” someone called back.

Turning to Hinata, Suga smiled at Hinata. “Remember what I said in the garden. Everything will be alright.”

Suga ushered Hinata inside Daichi's office. Bookshelves too up most of the wall space. A modest desk sat in the center of the room. Daichi was sitting behind the desk, looking over some papers. Suga motioned for Hinata to sit in a chair across from the desk.

“Thank you Suga,” Daichi said smiling. “I can take it from here. We should done before dinner.”

Suga bowed and left the office, leaving Hinata and Daichi alone. Fidgeting, Hinata did not know where to look. Daichi set down his papers and looked at the boy across the desk from him. He knew what he was about to tell Hinata would change the way he looked at life.

“Hinata, do you remember when I told you that you were special?” Daichi asked.

Hinata nodded.

“Good. Now I wish to tell you why you are special. Many, many years ago, before the time of our great-great-great grandfathers, there was a time when an illness ran rampant throughout our country. It came swiftly and there was no cure for it. Some claimed it was punishment from the gods for having little faith. It claimed mostly women and children. The population was plummeting rapidly almost to extinction. The few that were left pleaded with the gods, gave gifts and scarifies, and hoped for a way to keep our people alive. Those people's cries were heard and the gods wiped the plague from the lands but the damage left behind was massive. Almost all of the women able to bear children had passed on. Now they were facing extinction due to the lack of future generations. This caused the gods to pity their followers and they decided to gift our people with an answer to our problems. Descending from the heavens, they gathered a group of young men and laid their hands upon them. Under their touch, the boys' bodies changed. The gods told them that they were chosen to carry the future of their people, being blessed with the ability of bear children as women do. With this, our people were saved. We flourished, our numbers once again rose. The gods gave a name to these men who saved us all. They were to be called Omegas. Hinata, you are a descendant of those people and have inherited the traits of the Omegas.”

Hinata sat in silence, absorbing all the information. It sounded like a work of fiction. How could a man bear a child? He had never heard of such things before.

“So what you are saying is that I am special because my forefathers were able to have children?” Hinata asked slowly.

Daichi nodded. “Omegas are extremely rare these days since the female population has risen as well. The need for Omegas is not as strong as it was before. But only Omegas can pass along the traits of our fathers and their fathers before them. We are a different breed of humanity. After the first children of the Omegas were born, some of their children displayed characteristics that ushered our people into prosperity. They were great leaders and minds of our people. When the gods saw these new children, they declared that any born with such skills would be called Alphas.”

This history lesson was starting to make Hinata's head hurt. All he could do was sit and stare at Daichi as he talked.

“There was one draw back though. Only the pairing between and Alpha and Omega could produce such special children. For their to be more Alphas, they had to come from a lineage of those two. And with the rise of the female population, the numbers of Alphas and Omegas has fallen. There are people who wish to keep that heritage intact though. Marriages of breeding has been very prevalent these last few years. It has led to some unfortunately situations that I am working to avoid in the future.”

“Wait, what kind of unfortunately situations?” Hinata interrupted.

There was a moment of hesitation from Daichi. “For a while, there was a ring of slave trading that dealt specifically with Omegas. A few of the powerful families banded together and shut it down. The things my father described of the Omegas they found gave me nightmares. I never want that to happen again to any innocent. That's why I started going and stepping in when Omegas are in trouble.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Hinata asked.

“I've took up this mantel after my father passed 6 years ago. He was so passionate about this mission and I could not let it all go to waste.”

Hinata bowed his head, a little worried he brought up a sore subject. “Sorry for your loss.”

Daichi waved absentmindedly. “It's fine. I have come to terms with it and can focus on the task at hand. Now that you know about your past, it's time to talk about your future. In this day and age, it's dangerous for an unpaired Omega to be wandering around. What I try to do is save Omegas from situations, like you were in, and set them up with a brighter future.”

“Wait,” Hinata interrupted. “Why can't I just go back home? I was perfectly fine in my village before those thugs took me away.”

Daichi looked at him with pity. “It would not be wise to go back to your village right now. Master Eiji could have obtained that information from the trappers and could be lying in wait. But he would not be your only problem. When an Omega reaches a certain age, they start experiencing what we call heats once a month. It's the bodies natural way of trying to produce children. It would be painful to go through alone, nearly unbearable. Your state of mind is altered to fit into how your body is feeling, which can cause a lot of inner turmoil. The scent glands on your neck will start producing heavy pheromones that can cause unwanted attention from the people around you. If you are not careful, you can easily become a victim of assault or kidnapping again.”

“So you're telling me that once a month, I become like a cat in heat and that heat could lead to real danger?” Hinata asked, looking at Daichi like he had been slapped. "Is there no way to avoid it?"

Dread he had not felt since he was taken from his home filled Hinata. This was getting to be all too much. He had a glimmer of hope that he would be able to return to his mother soon since Daichi seemed like a good enough guy. But now, he was being told his life was not his own because of something his ancestors had been 'gifted' from the gods.

Daichi got up from his desk, went over to a small table that held a pitcher, and poured Hinata a drink. The small boy couldn't do anything other than except the drink and down it in one go. It was a sweet wine that made Hinata's nerves settle a little but not much. He held out the cup for another drink and Daichi obliged. With two cups of wine in him, Hinata settled into his seat more. Tears threatened to spill again, causing his eyes to burn. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams.

A scent floated around the room, causing Hinata's head to snap up to attention. Daichi had sat down on a small couch with a tender expression and beckoned the boy to come over and join in. Hinata was up on his feet and moving before his brain could catch up. Instinct propelled him forward. Hinata curled up in Daichi's lap like he was a child, tucking his face into the crook of Daichi's neck, where the source of the calming smell seemed to be coming from. He just wanted to wrap himself in that smell and sleep.

“I know this is all a lot to take in right now Hinata,” Daichi said calmly. “But I would rather tell you everything then to keep you in the dark. I want you to know that I am here to support you. If you stay for three months and still wish to go home, I will personally take you back to your village and reunite you with your family but give this some hard thought.”

Hinata nodded into Daichi's neck obediently. It sounded fair enough. He was not going to be forced to stay, not for long any way. The past few weeks had been stressful enough as is but this new information made Hinata's head swim. Why not take the time to think it through properly? There was no finer place to straighten his thoughts than Daichi's house. And, at the end of it all, he had Daichi's word that he could go home if he chose to. It was a comforting thought that he clung to desperately when the world seemed to be turning on its head. 

 


	2. Preparing for Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry for the slow updates. School has given me little time to write but I do what I can.  
> This chapter is more information based with a little bit of story. I needed to set the stage for what's to come so bear with me. I am already half way done with the next chapter, which is much more exciting than this one so stay tune!  
> Love Eden

            Settling into life in Daichi's house was a lot easier than Hinata expected. There were chores that needed to be done. Daichi also led lessons in literature and history. It was voluntary but everyone liked the classes. Hinata learned much more in the past week then he had in his life time. Though, there was enough free time that Hinata could get to know his house mates. There were five other Omegas under Daichi's care now, including Hinata.

            Suga was easy to get along with and would help Hinata out with his chores. Their conversations were always stimulating. There wasn't anything they couldn't talk about. They had spent many afternoons together on the porch, looking out at the garden. Hinata looked forward to his afternoon meetings. He resembled is mother back home in many ways. It helped Hinata feel at ease.

            Hinata became fast friends with a short, spunky boy named Yu. He was a ball of energy that was always encouraging Hinata to do his best. Even though he was a year older than Hinata, Hinata felt the closest to Yu. They had both gotten yelled at by Daichi when Yu was teaching Hinata how to power slide down the halls in their socks. The two young boys would run full speed and slide, giggling the entire time. There were a few mishaps, one of which involved Hinata bowling over Suga on accident. It had been a while since Hinata had laughed so hard. He didn't care that it caused Daichi to yell at him.

            Tsukishima, also called Tsuki, was the opposite of two boys. The tall, blonde boy was the same age as Hinata but he acted like everything was an inconvenience to his life. He mostly stayed apart from the others during free time, spending it in solitude practicing his Kokyū. Music took up most of his time. It was the only thing Hinata could civilly talk with him about, as long as he didn't say anything stupid by Tsuki's standards. Hinata decided that it would be best to give the taller boy his space instead of causing conflict.

            Akaashi was the second newest Omega to the household. Daichi had gone out of the province to retrieve Akaashi. There were rumors going around that a family had cast out their son after finding out he was an Omega. Suga had explained to Hinata that not all families view Omegas as equals, Akaashi's family being of that like mind. When Daichi had brought Akaashi into the house, he was very thin and had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping properly. It had taken a few weeks for Akaashi to stop flinching whenever someone moved too quickly. Suga had taken the boy under his wing, like he was doing for Hinata, and picked up the pieces of his heart that his family had destroyed.  The Akaashi that Hinata knew was leaps and bounds more grounded then when he first arrived. He's not too expressive but it was not rare to see him have a small smile on his face. He was blunt and honest, almost to a fault at times. But, Akaashi was a good guy. He would always offer assistance if he saw one of his housemates struggling with something. Sometimes Akaashi and Tsuki would engage in some witty banter that got the whole group laughing over dinner.

            It was a good group of guys and Hinata felt lucky to have found this place.

* * *

 

            One evening, Daichi asked that they stay behind after dinner because he had some announcement. It was rare for Daichi to keep them so late which meant it was important. Once all the dishes were cleared from the table, the Alpha settled back into his seat at the head of the table. No one talked as they wait for the news.

            “At the end of the week, we will be hosting a few of the families from our province as well as surrounding provinces. There hasn't been a get together like this in many years. The heads of the families will be coming together and they will be bringing their heirs with them. Since this house is considered neutral territory, they asked for us to host. If this makes any of you uncomfortable to be in a house filled with Alphas, please let me know and I can send you to my other residence in the city until the summit is over.”

            Suga was the first to speak up. “How long will they be staying?”

            “They estimated three days but it could go on longer depending on how smoothly things go.” Daichi answered honestly. “There will be much preparation for their coming though. The house needs to be detail cleaned from top to bottom. Guest rooms will need to be prepared. There will be many groceries needed to stock up for the coming guest. Makoto has already started planning the meals and will need a few of you to assist him in the kitchen. A few of you will be needed to help serve the guest and pour drinks. I will be bringing in some outside help as well so do not worry too much. I just wanted to give you all notice as soon as I could. Feel free to stop by my office at any time if you have questions or concerns.”

            The group dispersed and Hinata headed out to the garden. His brain mulled over Daichi’s announcement. There were going to be other Alphas in the house. Until now, Hinata had only met two Alphas, Daichi and the man from the doctor's place. He had heard some of the others talk about other Alphas and they didn't sound anything like the kind, gentle Daichi. They were a proud group that acted as though they owned the world. The thought of so many in their home made his skin crawl. Maybe he would take up Daichi's offer of staying in town.

            “Hey Hinata!”

            Suga came and sat next to him. He was carrying two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to Hinata. The ceramic mug was wonderfully warm in his hands. He blew lightly and took a sip. The liquid pooled in his stomach, warming him from in the inside out. He let out a sign of content before taking another sip.

            “What do you think of Daichi hosting all of those Alphas?” Hinata asked, looking at the ashen haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

            Suga shrugged. “It's not really my place to tell Daichi what to do in his own house. And he would never purposefully put us in danger so I trust his decision, whatever it may be.”

            Hinata nodded and went back to his tea. Silence hung between them before Hinata spoke again.

            “I don't know much about Alpha and Omega society and the thought of having so many Alphas in the house scares me a little.” He said honestly. “There will be more of them than of us. So many things could go wrong. Is it silly to feel like this?”

            “You should never feel silly about things like this, Hinata.” Suga said soothingly. “This is all pretty new to you and new things can be scary. But don't worry, Daichi won't let anything happen. The other families respect him too much to try anything stupid. That is the reason why they asked him to host.”

            Hinata knew Suga was right but there was still a lingering fear in the back of his mind. People were too unpredictable to know for certain how things could go. But, he kept his mouth shut and finished his tea.

* * *

             The next few days were hectic. The amount of cleaning they had done was enormous and Hinata's hands ached at the end of the day from all the cleaning and polishing. The house had not been cleaned like this in a while so the work was exhausting. A few rooms had been out of use for so long that a thick layer of dust coated every surface.  Hinata had to open all the windows and tie a cloth around his mouth to prevent him from breathing in all the dust. When he was finally finished, he himself was covering a thick layer of dust.  Tsuki had laughed at him, saying he looked like a dust spirit walking around the house. It took a long bath and washing his hair three times to ride himself of all of it.

            Around mid-afternoon, Suga tracked down Hinata to ask for his help.

            “I'm going to the market to pick up some things for Makoto. Would you like to join me? This would be a good opportunity to look at some new clothing as well.”

            Hinata perked up. Since arriving, Hinata had not left the estate, preferring to stay inside. But that had grown old and he wanted to see the city. Since he arrived in the city, he had yet to venture around and the thought made him a little giddy with excitement.

            Hinata smiled brightly. “Sure, I'll go change and grab my shoes.”

            “I'll be at the back gate.” Suga called after him.

            Stripping out his dirty clothes, Hinata changed into a clean tunic and pants. They were both black with white and orange details, Daichi's family colors. Hinata thought it fit the Alpha very well. He made his way to the back gate, almost skipping with excitement. Suga was waiting near the stables, petting a few of the horses.

            “I'm all set!” Hinata called out, running over to Suga.

            “Good,” Suga smiled. “Now since we are heading out of the house, we need to wear theses.”

            In Suga's out stretched hand was a thick, leather collar. There was a complicated silver lock that held it together. Hinata frowned down at the collar. After leaving Master Kaito's, he never thought he would have to wear a collar again. It made his stomach feel like it was full of rocks.

            “No thanks,” Hinata said awkwardly. “I'll be fine without it.”

            A look of confusion crossed Suga's face before the realization hit him. “No, it's not what you think Hinata! This is for your protection. It's not a slave collar. Did Daichi not explain the Omega heats to you?”

            “I kinda had a meltdown in the middle of the Omega heat conversation so we might have skipped a few things.” Hinata said, scratching the back of his head.

            Suga let out a sigh. “I will give a more in-depth lesson when we get back but I will tell you a little more than you probably got for Daichi. When an Omega goes into heat, they attract people to them, which can be dangerous. If one of us were to go into head outside of the house, there is a possibility that we could get forcefully paired with an Alpha. Pairing between an Alpha and Omega that last a life time. You are stuck with them. You won't be able to bond with anyone else. They would be the only relief during your heat. So, to avoid that, Omegas wear collars out in public to protect them from the bonding bite.”

            Hinata took the collar hesitantly. “So, to prevent being stuck with some stranger for the rest of my life I need to wear this?”

            “That is the gist of it.” Suga nodded as he put on his collar. “If you aren't comfortable with it, we can go clothes shopping the next time Daichi has a free day.”

            Hinata weighed the options. He was already excited for the excursion from the house and did not know the next time Daichi would have the time to accompany them out.

            “Can you show me how to put it on?” Hinata asked, extending the collar back to Suga.

* * *

 

            The market was full of people. All the color and sounds surrounding Hinata made his head spin. There was something to look at everywhere he turned. One stall displayed perfect pyramids of spices he had never even heard of. Stall owners called out their wares, their voices mixing together. Being so close to the sea, there were many cultures represented in both sellers and shoppers.

            Suga grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him towards the food portion of the market. A few stall owners called out greetings to the ashen hair boy. He would wave to most of them but he stopped a few times to chat with the owners. It did not surprise Hinata that Suga was so well known. He stood out any where he went. Hinata was also used to being easily spotted with his odd hair color so he knew how that went. And, Suga's looks made peoples' heads turn. There was an aura of softness and calm surrounding him.

            “Hinata, come try this!” Suga called, holding a pink fruit Hinata had never seen before.

            His village mainly depended on grains and potatoes so it was rare to come across any fruit that did not grow in the wild. When Hinata took the fruit, he giggled as the skin seemed to tickle his hand.

            “What is it?” Hinata asked, smelling it.

            “It's called a peach. Be careful when you eat it, there is a large seed in it.”

            When Hinata bite into it, he hadn't expected the juice to run down his chin. The skin was not that tough and the texture was unlike anything he had ever tried before. The meat of the fruit was very flavorful. When he looked down at the bite, he could see a piece of the seed in the center poking out. It was an odd but delicious fruit.

            Suga laughed at Hinata's reaction. “It's good, isn't it?”

            Hinata nodded enthusiastically and took another bite.

            “Can we have a case sent to Master Daichi's estate tomorrow?” Suga asked the stall owner.

            “Of course!” the owner beamed. “Would you like to pay now or upon delivery?”

            Suga pulled out his coin purse and handed over the money. “Just make sure that none of them are bruised when they get there, okay?”

            Hinata followed Suga from stall to stall, licking the remaining peach juice off his hands. There were a few more exchanges like the one from the fruit vendor, giving them samples of different foods. If this kept up, Hinata wouldn't need dinner when they got back. A few items were purchased on the spot, like spices and other smaller goods. Anything too large was being sent to the house.

            “Now that is the last of Matoko's shopping list, let's go see about getting you some proper clothes.”

            Walking out of the open-air market, Suga navigated them through streets filled with shops. It was quieter here with less people milling about. The sun was starting to set and lanterns were starting to be lit. With the changing light, the atmosphere became calmer.

            The finally reached the shop that Suga was looking for. The front door was open and light from inside spilled out into the streets. Laughter floated through the doorway. Suga smile and ushered Hinata forward. The front of the shop was relatively cleared of things other than pre-made products but he could see large bolts of cloth stacked into the back. There was a large mirror set up along one wall. Two women sat behind a desk, chatting.

            “Good evening ladies,” Suga said as he stepped into the shop. “I hope I'm not interrupting you.”

            The younger, blonde woman leaped up from her chair when she saw Suga. “Suga, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been!”

            “Hello Saeko, I've been well.” Suga smiled. “Let me introduce you to the newest member of Daichi's house. This is Hinata.”

            Hinata waved awkwardly but got swept up in a bone crushing hug by Saeko.

            “He's so cute!” She squealed as she crushed Hinata into her chest.

            Suga pulled Hinata out of the hug. The smaller boy took a deep breath after being deprived of air.

            “Unfortunately, this is not a social call. Hinata needs a few new sets of clothes and everyone knows you do the best work.”

            Saeko laughed and thumped Suga on the back. “There's no need to flattery, Suga. I already know my work is the best. What were you looking for?”

            “A few work tunics and pants and maybe two more robes. All the robes at the house are a little too big on him.”

            Saeko circled around Hinata, looking him up and down critically. She went over to a work table and picked up a length of measuring table. Without asking permission, she started taking measurements, scrawling them down on a scrap of paper. Suga stood back and smiled as Saeko fired off a million questions. Hinata tried to keep up, answering as best he could. It was amusing and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

            “There are a few robes I have that aren’t fully tailored yet that might work.” Saeko said, setting down her things. “I’ll be right back.”

            The blonde woman vanished into the back room. There were sounds of rustling, heavy objects being moved, and swearing before Saeko finally reappeared. She said something but Hinata didn’t hear her. All his attention was on the robe in her hands. It was light blue, like she reached up and plucked a piece of the sky. The sleeves were long and the beginning signs of white thread detail work reminded Hinata of clouds. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

            “What do you think?” Suga asked, smiling.

            “I…” Hinata couldn’t find his words.

            Saeko walked over to the speechless boy and started helping his arms into the sleeves. “Just try it on. If you don’t like it, it won’t hurt my feelings. I just thought the color would go well with your hair.”

            With a white belt tied around the middle, Saeko walked Hinata over to the mirror. At first, Hinata didn’t recognize himself. It was rare to see himself in a mirror so clearly. In his village, no one was wealthy enough for glass, let alone mirrors. The only time he could see himself was in the nearby river. But this was like he was truly seeing himself for the first time. The sun burst orange of his hair was captivating and the pale blue of the robe made his skin look delicate. Even with the unfinished sleeves, Hinata felt like he had ascended to heaven and was lounging with the gods.

            The tears came before Hinata could stop them. Emotions he didn’t recognize filled him to bursting. Pride unlike anything he had felt before made him unable to tear his eyes away from the mirror. But the pride was not rooted in vanity or anything like that. He was proud of how far he had come in such a short time after being stripped of everything he had ever know then introduced to a new life. Here he was, standing in front of the largest mirror he had ever seen, wearing a robe cut from the bright heavens. How could he not cry?

            Suga pulled Hinata into a hug and smiled down at the boy as Hinata buried his face in Suga’s chest, continuing to cry.

            “We’ll take it.” Suga said, stroking Hinata’s hair.

* * *

            The walk back to the house was quiet. All the crying made Hinata tired and his face ache. He was also embarrassed that he cried in front of Suga again but it was soothed by the fact that Suga didn’t make fun of him for it. Rather, Suga just comforted him until he was ready to leave. Saeko promised that she would have Hinata’s clothes ready before the end of the week, just in time for the conference.

            “Thank you for coming with me,” Suga said.

            Hinata shrugged. “It was nothing. You are the one that helped me out so I should be thanking you.”

            Suga laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Don’t be so humble, Hinata. I would have had to wait until Daichi had time to get these done if it wasn’t for you. It’s good that we got all of this out of the way early so it could alleviate some of the stress on the household.”

            “I still haven’t decided if I want to stay in town while the meeting thing is going on.” Hinata huffed. “All of this is new to me and I don’t want to accidently offend an Alpha. It would look bad on Daichi. The last thing I want to do is to jeopardize what he and his father worked so hard to achieve.”

            Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair affectionally. “I understand where you are coming from. Daichi pours much of his time and effort into his house and us. It’s admirable-”

            Suddenly, Suga stopped walked and hunched. He held his stomach like he was in pain. Hinata immediately went to his side. Sweat beaded on the older boy’s brow. The way he was breathing heavily made Hinata nervous. Before he could ask what was wrong, a smell clogged his nose. It smelled like vanilla and apples.

            “Hinata,” Suga gasped, looking around frantically. “We need to get back to the house right now.”

            Nodding, Hinata let Suga lean on him and they set off as quickly as they could. With Suga closer to him, Hinata could tell the smell originated from the pale Omega. It was making Hinata nervous but he did not know why. Instincts took over and he became more aware of the environment around them. Hinata flinched every time someone passed them. Most didn’t give the pair a second look but two men walking ahead of them stopped when they saw them. Panicking, Hinata turned them down an alley. The area was starting to look more familiar and Hinata prayed that his path would not lead them away from the house.

            “Hey!” Someone called out from behind them.

            Hinata turned to see the men from earlier following them. Suga’s smell altered, a musky element entered the mix. Hinata could smell Suga’s fear. A shiver ran down his spin and he dragged Suga along as fast as he could. Coming down the alley, away from the populated street, was a terrible mistake.

            A hand wrapped around Suga’s arm, pulling him out of Hinata’s grasp. Suga cried out. Hinata spun on his heels only to get caught himself. The man smiled down at him with an evil look in his eye.

            “Looks like we found ourselves a pair of unmated Omegas.” He laughed. “Lucky us.”


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: little bit of smut in this chapter.  
> Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I write not only for myself but for all of you reading it. I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long so here is the next part. I usually don't write so much in two day but oh well.  
> Love Eden

            Hinata could feel his capture’s hot breath down the back of his neck as the older man laughed as his attempts to wiggle free. The iron grip on his arm was already starting to bruise.

            “The collars are a problem but it doesn’t matter really.” The other attacker said, licking Suga’s neck lazily. “Oh, so this is the bitch in heat. Don’t worry, I’ll take really good care of you.”

            Suga tried to push the man away but he was too weak. Hinata struggled harder and bit his attackers arm. Swearing, he backhanded Hinata. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he spat at this attacker.

            His friend laughed. “Looks like you got a spirited one on your hands, Jiro.”

            Jiro tighten his grip on Hinata. “That’s okay. I like watching their spirits die. It’s more fun that way.”

            Rough hands started skimping down Hinata’s body and his stomach clenched. Jiro palmed his butt and gripped down hard. Hinata cried out and fought the urge to puke. Finger tips scrapped at his bare skin as the hand forced its way into his pants. Fear pulsed through Hinata.

            Out of nowhere, Jiro cried out and released Hinata. Blood ran down the side of his head as he fell limp to the ground. A dark-haired boy clutching a scrap piece of wood scowled down at man. He spat on his body before turned to the other man holding Suga. A new smell oozed around Hinata that almost made him fall to his knees.

            “Let him go.” The boy demanded in a cold tone, still gripping his improvised weapon.

            The man looked at the boy with sharp eyes. “This has nothing to do with you. It’s their fault anyways, being outside while this one is in heat.”

            The boy growled. “If you do not release him, you will have to answer to Sawamura Daichi. These two Omegas are in his care. Do you really want to anger one of the most powerful Alphas on the continent just to sate your rut?”

            The man paled and looked down at Suga, focusing on his collar.

            “I-I didn’t know they belonged to him.” The man stammered and released Suga, suddenly afraid.

            “Pick up your friend and get out of here. And if I ever see your pathetic face, I’ll personally see to it that your body is found in the river.”

            Frantically, the man lifted Jiro off the ground and ran from the alley. Suga ran over and clung to Hinata, sobbing. Hinata held his friend close as he eyed the boy. The threatening smell from earlier vanished as he set down the stick and turned towards them.

            “Let’s get you guys inside. The streets aren’t safe with your friend’s heat.”

            Hinata led the still shaking Suga after the boy. The street was practically empty now but the dark-haired boy practically growled at anyone paying too much attention to them. The walk back to the house was a slow process. A rush of relief filled Hinata when he saw the gates of the house come into view. The stranger opened the gate and ushered the two Omegas inside.

            “What’s going on?” Someone called, stepping outside.

            Makoto ran over to the group and helped support Suga’s weight. He crinkled his nose and a worried look creased his face.

            “Let’s get him inside,” Makoto said frantically.

            Once inside, Makoto called out for Daichi. The Alpha, who had been on his way towards the kitchen, froze when he saw the group. His eyes focused on the heavily breathing Suga that hung between Hinata and Makoto.

            “His heat wasn’t supposed to be for another few weeks.” Daichi said, stunned.

            At the sound of Daichi’s voice, Suga’s head whipped up. The smell of vanilla and apple doubled in intensity. The stranger slammed his hand over his nose and mouth, stepping away from the group. Another scent echoed back, smelling of rich earth and spring rain. Hinata’s legs shook as he looked around in confusion.

            “Daichi,” Suga said, almost pleading.

            The Alpha surged forward and scooped up Suga. The ashen haired boy visibly relaxed as he nuzzled Daichi’s neck.

            “Thank you Kageyama,” Daichi said stiffly. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay long. Suga needs me right now.”

            The raven-hair boy nodded, face still half covered by his hand. “I’m just glad I made it in time. I’ll see you later Daichi.”

            And with that, the stranger stepped out into the night. Daichi swept up the stairs and vanished out of sight before Hinata could say anything. There were so many questions boiling inside him. Makoto seemed nervous and fled back into the kitchen. Hinata followed the cook into the kitchen, hoping for answers.

            “What just happened?” Hinata asked.

            Makoto let out a shaky breath. “Something awful almost happened, that’s what. If Kageyama hadn’t-”

            “Kageyama?” Hinata interrupted.

            “Oh, I forget sometimes that you just got here.” Makoto cleared his throat. “The guy that got you and Suga home was Kageyama Tobio. He’s one of the more notable young men of the town and Daichi has taken him under his wing in the past year or so.”

            Hinata lifted himself up to sit on the counter. The memories of that alleyway kept flashing through his mind. It was horrible and made the younger boy shiver. There was so much about being an Omega that he didn’t understand. Why were the strangers drawn to them? Why did they attack? Why did Kageyama’s presence and the mention of Daichi scare their attackers away?

            “I need a cup of tea,” Hinata mumbled, getting off the counter and putting a pot of water on the stove.

            The warm tea settled in Hinata’s stomach, warming him from the inside out. His nerves started to quiet and he felt like he could breathe properly again. Everything was going to be okay. Hinata could always count on a good cup of tea to set the world right again.

            A bright idea struck Hinata. Maybe Suga would feel better too after a cup of tea. It was the least he could do for Suga, who had done everything to make sure he was comfortable. Oh, and some cookies would go nicely with it! Humming, Hinata prepared more tea, set up a tray with cups for Suga and Daichi, and set up the cookies on a nice plate.

            Makoto was cataloging what they had brought in from the market so didn’t notice Hinata walk out of the kitchen with the tray in his hand. Hinata walked very carefully so that the heavy tea pot did not slide around. He could already imagine Suga’s smile as he saw Hinata. Suga’s smile was always so gentle and soothing. Daichi might even thank Hinata as well. The thought made him giddy.

            As Hinata reached the door to Daichi’s room, he put down the tray to knock on the door. Just before his hand hit the wood, Hinata hear something and froze. There was silence for a moment before the noise came again. It sounded like a muffled cry. Instantly distressed, Hinata opened the door just an inch and peered into the room.

            The smell was what hit Hinata first. The intense amount of it made his head swim dangerously. Finally, when he could focus again, Hinata saw that there was only a singular lamp lit. Suga’s torso was bare, his robe gathering around his waist. His pale skin was flush in the lamp light. He was straddling Daichi, who was laid out on his back on a futon. The Alpha’s large hands dug into Suga’s hip, holding him in place. Suga’s head tilted back as he let out a shaky moan.

            “Tell me when you’re ready,” Daichi said, looking as if he was struggling to control himself.

            “Move,” Suga said as he ran his hands down Daichi’s chest.

            The Alpha let out a low growl that made Hinata’s legs turn to jelly.

            Grasping Suga’s hips, Daichi lifted Suga off him slightly before slamming him back down. The smell of vanilla and apples clogged the air as Suga cried out. Setting a near brutal pace, Daichi watched Suga squirm and cry out with a glint in his eye.

            Suga was starting to sound more incoherent and Hinata thought he was in pain but Suga suddenly leaned over and kissed Daichi. Daichi’s hand slide up Suga bare skin before coming to rest tangled in Suga’s hair. The kiss was so deep and so passionate. They were lost in the kiss and the grinding of their bodies. Daichi kissed Suga’s bare shoulders, leaving red marks on his pale skin. Suga shuttered and moaned.

            He knew now what was going on. So many things clicked into place at the same time. Omegas went through regular heat cycles. Heats were brought on to help with breeding. From living in a village that raised cattle, he knew that breeding meant sex. Daichi and Suga were having sex. And Suga was taking the role of the woman. That was part of being an Omega.

            _I am an Omega._

            The thought sent Hinata reeling. He had heard it before but this was the first time the title had really sunk in. Everything he had ever thought about himself was wrong. In this world, he was meant to bear children for an Alpha. His heats would make sure that he got the attention his nature needed. He did not have a choice in the matter at all.

            With shaking hands, Hinata closed the door to give Daichi and Suga privacy. A numbness overwhelmed him and he stumbled back towards the stairs. He needed to be alone. This was all too much for him to handle in one afternoon. After rolling out his futon haphazardly, Hinata fell into a fitful sleep.       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know the smut wasn't that steamy but I wanted to tell it through the eyes of Hinata, who doesn't really know much about sex. Future smut will have more detail but that's all you guys get for now.


	4. Self Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? I'm on a roll this week. Anyways, enjoy the angst. I put a lot of thought into what was going to happen next for our little ray on sunshine.  
> Love Eden

Daichi came downstairs earlier than usual for breakfast. The rest of the house was already up and digging into the food that Makoto set in front of them. He had been working on some new recipes for their upcoming guest and the Omegas were more than willing to be his taste testers. It made the dining room feel warmer as they all chatted excitedly.

            “How’s Suga,” Makoto asked quietly as he set a plate down for Daichi.

            Daichi smiled. “He’s calmed down and sleeping soundly. Could you make a plate for him? I want to surprise him.”

            “Of course,” Makoto bowed and went back into the kitchen.

            The door slid open again and Hinata walked in. There were shadows under his eyes and he walked quietly to his seat. A few people greeted him but he barely seemed to acknowledge them. It was as if he were sleep walking.

            “Hey, are you okay?” Yu asked, a little concerned.

            Hinata took a moment to answer. “Yeah, I’m just tired is all.”

            Guilt sat heavy on Daichi. While he had helped Suga through the first night of his heat, Daichi had completely forgotten that Hinata had been left alone after being attacked himself. Who knew what was going on in the young Omega’s head after being practically abandoned after such an attack.

            Hinata picked at his food, barely eating anything. He just didn’t have an appetite. It was the truth that he was tired but the thought of having to explain it made his stomach go into knots. Habit was the only thing that brought Hinata downstairs and into the dining room. The last thing he wanted was for Daichi to check up on him while he was alone. Hinata didn’t think he had the courage to keep his mouth shut to all the dark questions that plagued him.

            Makoto came back with a tray heavily with food. Daichi noticed a few of Suga’s favorite foods among the plates. It was thoughtful of Makoto to go out of his way for Suga. It reminded Daichi why he ran his house the way he did. They were all family here and looked out for one another.

            “Oh Makoto, thanks for the tea last night. It helped Suga sleep peacefully.” Daichi said as he took the tray.

            The cook looked puzzled. “I didn’t bring up any tea. I spent most the night making up the menus for the coming guests.”

            “If not you…” Daichi trailed off, confused.

            Suddenly, Hinata felt like his heart was being squeezed. His hands started to shake. He needed to get out of the room. If Daichi found out it was him, there would be questions, questions he didn’t want to answer.

            “I need to get some air,” Hinata said as calmly as possible before standing up and leaving.

            Everyone watched him leave. The air felt heavy and the mood from earlier was gone, replaced by confusion and stress.

            “Come to think of it,” Makoto said, almost to himself. “Hinata was the last one in the kitchen before I went to bed. He had made tea but I don’t remember if it was for himself or not.”

            Daichi suddenly went still. Events of the evening fell into place and left a heavy realization on the Alpha’s shoulders. If Hinata brought up the tea, what had he seen? Daichi was not paying attention to anything other than Suga at that time so it was difficult to remember if he heard anyone outside his door. Most of the house would have known what was going on, but not Hinata. He was innocent to all the inner working of their world. His knowledge on the relationship between an Alpha and Omega were limited to the few exchanges they had in his office. But the physical portion of it was something Daichi was building up to. He thought he would have more time to educate Hinata. But if he saw anything at all last night, it could easily plunge Hinata into a dark place.

            “Makoto, please take this up to Suga.” Daichi said, handing the tray back to Makoto.

            “Of course,” Makoto said, once again confused. “Where are you going?”

            Daichi sighed, “To do something I should have done last night.”

* * *

             Hinata pulled the comforter over his shoulders as he stared out his window. There was a light breeze and the smell of flowers glided up from the garden. Hinata wished that he could match the mood of the day and be his normal, bright self but he just didn’t have it in him. There were too many thoughts floating around for him to have any sense of inner peace.

            _Am I only good for breeding?_

_Am I only considered a good Omega if I have children?_

_Would I have to give up on my life as I know it just to follow some code I didn’t even understand?_

_Are all Alphas like the strangers in the alley?_

Hinata rested his head on the windowsill. The last one couldn’t be true. Daichi wasn’t like that. Kageyama saved them and brought them home safely. There was hope that those guys were just vermin that took advantage of situations like that. He knew there were good and bad people in this world so it also applied to Alphas.

            There was a light knock at the door. Hinata ignored it. Whoever it was would lose interest soon and leave him alone. But the knock came again, a little harder this time.

            “What?” Hinata said, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

            A muffled voice came from outside. “Can I come in?”

            It was Daichi. Hinata stood up and stared at the door. The Alpha was the last person Hinata wanted to talk to. Seeing his face at the head of the table had brought the images from last night back. No, Hinata didn’t want to see him. 

            “No, I’m about to go back to sleep.” Hinata said with little emotion in his voice.

            The door slid open and Daichi walked in. He regarded Hinata, his dark brown eyes full of worry that made Hinata feel suddenly small. Hinata curled up farther into the blanket as if he was trying to disappear into the mass of fabric.

            “Why bother knocking if you are just going to come in.” Hinata said coldly.

            This wasn’t the response Daichi had expected from the usually bright boy. He had known something was wrong during breakfast but this was shocking.

            “I…” Daichi started but stopped to collect his thoughts. “I’m guessing you saw Suga and me last night.”

            Hinata answered by averting his eyes.

            Daichi let out a sigh. “That wasn’t something you needed to see. With what little you know about our world, it must have been confusing. I’m sorry you had to see it before I could explain everything properly.”

            Hinata looked up and anger flickered behind his eyes. “I think I understand it every well, Daichi. You told me that Omegas were meant for breeding and heats were something they can’t escape. Our lives are put to the wayside to keep all of this from dying out.”

            Daichi felt like he had been punched in the gut. Hinata’s line of thinking was absurd but he couldn’t open his mouth to say it. Many Alphas, none of who Daichi ever wanted to associate himself with, felt this way about Omegas. They were the lower of the classes, meant to keep the bloodlines going. They thought Omegas were weak and needed to be kept in line.

            “I never asked for this.” Hinata said, his anger spent. “I never wanted to be born like this. Why do Omegas have to suffer while everyone else leads their lives freely? Am I even worth loving anymore or is love out of my reach?"

            Daichi’s heart broke. In three quick strides across the room, Daichi pulled Hinata into a hug. At first, Hinata fought him, hitting him weakly with his small fists. Daichi didn’t let go. Soon, Hinata buried his face in Daichi’s chest and cried. Daichi ran his hands soothingly over Hinata’s hair.

            “Of course, you are worthy of love, Hinata.” Daichi whispered. “Just because you are an Omega doesn’t mean your life is over. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that life might not be difficult at time but no one has a perfect life. You are not bound by what you are. It is okay to give your love freely and to be loved in return. You deserve that just like the rest of us.”

            “I didn’t what that man to touch me like he did.” Hinata cried.

            Hinata’s legs gave out and Daichi sat them both gentle down on the floor. The orange-haired boy was crying harder now and he couldn’t stop all the words that tumbled from his mouth.

            “What if I get mated to an Alpha like that? What if he forces himself onto me like that man did? I couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t strong enough to even help Suga. Does Suga hate me for what happened? I couldn’t protect him.”

            Daichi spoke with a voice full of certainty. “What happened yesterday was terrible and I’m sorry you had to experience that. No one should ever have to go through that. What those men did was a terrible, horrible thing. But that’s not your fault and I’m certain that Suga would see it that way too. If it was even a possibility, I would make sure that no Omega would ever have to experience that. But here, you are safe. You can be your loud, amazing self and no one can stop you. And I would never let you into the hands of an Alpha like that, ever.”

            Daichi’s words seemed to calm the smaller boy. Hinata started to quiet down and his breathing became regular without Daichi even having to use his calming pheromones.

            “You promise,” Hinata asked weakly.

            “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in for another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. If you ever leave a comment, I just want you to know that I read all of them. Your kind words keep me motivated to push on through writers block.


	5. In the Quiet of Night and the Calm of Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thanks for tuning in for another chapter of Sunshine Omega. Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos. I will try to update more frequently!
> 
> Love Eden

 

Daichi wandered the halls aimlessly. The house was quiet, all the boys sleeping soundly in their own rooms. Hinata barely talked all day and Suga nested in his room since the worst of his heat had passed. Daichi did not dare go close to Suga's room after traumatizing Hinata the night before. He knew Suga would understand once he was over his heat. The other Omegas  with Suga most of the day so at least he was not along.

The next few days were going to be stressful and hectic for the young Alpha. Daichi was not accustomed to having so many of his breed in one space for so long. He's made sure to walk around the house, dragging the tips of his fingers across the wall. It was a light scent marking but if everything smelled like him it would do just fine. He did not want to seem too aggressive in his markings. There was a delicate balance to the interactions of Alphas that his father had drilled into him ever since he presented. With that in him, Daichi was raised to be a diplomate first and a business man second. Since there were so few Alphas and Omegas left, they had to stick together as a community for fear of extinction.

While walking around the garden, a smell wafted across the breeze. It was originating from the side gate. Knowing that smell all too well, Daichi walked over and opened the door before the young Alpha on the other side could knock.

"Good evening Kageyama," Daichi smiled. "What brings you here so late?"

The raven hair Alpha scowled, as usual. "No reason really. I've just been restless since the other day and thought a walk would be night but my feet brought me here."

Daichi nodded and stepped back to let the boy in. "Come in, I was just about to make some tea."

The pair ended up in the kitchen nursing clay mugs of tea. It was not as good as Makoto's tea but Daichi was proud of brewing it correctly. He never really got the hang of making the perfect cup of tea.

"So, the summit is coming up," Kageyama started. "How are the preparations going?"

"They are going as well as to be expected. I had to air the house today to rid the halls of Suga's pheromones. The last thing I need is a group of unmated Alpha's to accidently go into their rut and attack the Omegas." Daichi sighed. "I thought it was going to come after the summit or at least I hoped it would. Maybe I should move all of them to my other house and hire Betas to help staff the summit."

Kageyama shrugged. "It's up to them really. I know how you like to give them choices. Such a choice like that without their input might upset them a little. If worse comes to worse, the heads of the houses should be able to keep their children under control since they are already mated. The mated outnumber the unmated two to one."

That was true. Once an Alpha mated, the pheromones of other Omegas seemed to have no effect on them. It keeps the Alpha loyal to their mates, since in the past Alphas had been known to take many mates for breeding purposes. But, evolution had bred that trait out of the gene pool, which was a good thing for mated Omegas. Back when their numbers had been greater, Alphas had been known to share a bond with two or three Omegas to increase the number of pups they would have. It was a barbaric tactic that left many Omegas broken in its wake.

"How are those two Omegas doing?" Kageyama asked after another sip of tea. "Are they fairing well?"

"Suga was a little shaken up but I think he will pull through. It's Hinata that I'm worried about."

"The orange hair one, about this tall?" Kageyama held his hand aloft in the air to signify someone of smaller stature.

"Yep," Daichi frowned. "After you took your leave and I went to tend to Suga, Hinata had thought to bring up tea for Suga and he saw Suga and me together."

Kageyama tilted his head, confused at why that would be an issue. "The act of sex during a heat was normal. Why would that be a cause for concern?"

Daichi sighed and took a long sip of his tea before continuing. "Hinata just recently came to know of his lineage. Before he came to us, he was living like any normal boy. He hasn't even had his first heat yet."

A heavy weight settled in Kageyama's stomach. "He didn't know?"

The older Alpha shook his head. "We've been slowly teaching him but after our first conversation, he did not seem fond of the idea of being an Omega and all it entails. After seeing Suga in heat, he withdrew into himself. When I went to him, it was the most painful conversation I've ever had to have with an Omega. He thought his worth was only in bearing children and being tied submissively to an Alpha for the rest of his life. I fear he dreads his first heat. I wish Suga was well enough to talk to Hinata. He's better at explaining these kinds of things."

Kageyama put his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Things will work out. Suga will be able to soothe the boy. I've seen him do it with multiple other Omegas that have come through this house. Just give him time."

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Suga was in the common room, drinking tea and reading a book, when an exhausted Hinata came downstairs. He had barely slept that night, dark thoughts still plaguing him. While Daichi's words did soothe the feeling a little, his time alone kept fueling the unease. When he closed his eyes, Hinata was back in the alley with Suga and the two Alphas.

"Good morning Hinata," Suga said, smiling. "Would you like some tea?"

Hinata only nodded and took a seat near the other Omega. He was always quiet shortly after waking up but the sleeplessness drove the silence further than normal.

The two Omegas sat in silence, drinking tea. The warmth of the tea slowly spread through Hinata's heavy limbs until he felt more like himself than he had felt in two days. The knot that held firm in his chest slowly untangled enough so that he could take a deep breath.

"Suga, have you ever questioned being an Omega?"

Closing the book and setting it to the side, Suga turned his full attention towards Hinata. He had not seen the younger Omega since the night of his heat and their subsequent attack. Daichi was usually good at handling Omega issues so Suga did not expect the dark circles under Hinata's eyes. It seemed that Daichi had failed at soothing the young boy's mind.

Suga held out his hand. "Hinata, come here."

Hesitantly, Hinata walked over to where Suga was sitting. Suga gently pulled Hinata into his lap. Hinata's first reaction was to struggle, the memory of the man's breath on his neck sending chills down his spine. Gentle fingers combed through Hinata's orange hair, calming him quickly. A soft fragrance filled the room, further soothing Hinata. And for the first time since he was attacked, Hinata felt safe.

"Now, tell me what's going on." Suga said softly as he carded his hand slowly through Hinata's bright hair. 

* * *

 

Daichi rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the exhaustion that still fogged his mind. Kageyama stayed early into the morning to help Daichi with preparations for the summit, of which Daichi was eternally grateful for. There had been recent disputes that Daichi had not heard of yet. The last thing the summit needed was two hot-headed, prideful Alphas sitting to close together at dinner.

As he walked downstairs, Daichi spotted the Omegas clustered around the door that lead into the common room. Tsuki said something quietly, probably something not nice from the smirk on his face.

"What are you guys doing?"

All heads turned to the Daichi as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. They stepped aside to give the Alpha space to catch a glimpse of what they were all gawking at inside.

Soft morning light gave the room a softer appearance. A smell Daichi knew well drifted on the light breeze. Suga sat with his back against one wall, Hinata curled up in his lap. Tear stains were apparent on the younger Omega's face, but he was sleeping soundly in Suga's arms. It was an endearing sight that made Daichi's heart flutter. Suga was perfect. All the fears Daichi had about how to talk to Hinata was so easily remedy by the ashen-haired Omega.

"Don't you guys have something better to do then stare?" Suga frowned, shattering the moment. "If any of you wake up Hinata, I'll make you regret it."

A chill fell upon the group. They all knew that Suga didn't make threats lightly. He meant what he said. The group of Omega dispersed, claiming they had things to do, leaving only Daichi to enter the room at his own peril.

"How long has he been asleep?" Daichi asked quietly, sitting next to Suga.

A smile returned to Suga's face as he looked down at Hinata. "We've been like this for an hour or so, but we have been talking for much longer. It seems as though my absence from the house the last few days did not go well."

 Daichi rubbed his face, the exhaustion falling back heavily on him. "It has been a rough time. I tried to talk to him, but he didn’t want to hear it from me. He's having a tough time with the mating portion of our society. My word seems to be nothing because what I am."

The last sentence hurt to say out loud. Daichi thought working with Omegas since he was a child gave him an understanding of them. There was always an easy solution to any problems that came up. But times like this make him realize that he is still an outsider among those he is trying to help.

Suga raised an eyebrow at Daichi's sudden deflation.

"Hinata _saw_ us together the other night, Suga." The Alpha said, not making eye contact.

All the color drained from Suga's face. Hinata's current condition made sense, the silent masked pain. The education of young Omegas was a delicate matter. If it was rushed through too quickly, the ideas about Alphas and Omegas could become warped. And a warped Omega was easy prey for depraved Omegas. Hinata had just found of his heritage and a lot of these concepts that Daichi and Suga knew as common knowledge was new and terrifying. One misstep and Hinata could experience a drop. It had been a while since Suga had to work an Omega through a drop.

Suga curled around Hinata protectively and buried his nose into the bright hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update.  
> Remember to leave kudos, bookmark, and keep the comments coming!


	6. Finding Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in for another chapter of Sunshine Omega. I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as well. Thanks for all the wonderful comments I receive since I update. You guys bring little bubbles of happiness into my life every time I read them-which I do more than once and smile at them every time.  
> Love Eden

It was the eve of the summit and Hinata was busy packing a bag for his stay outside of the house. Daichi was very agreeable when it came to Hinata's request to be relocated until the summit was over. The Omega had expected a struggle but was pleasantly surprised at how easily the request was received. It made the guilt of him abandoning his friends a little lighter.

A white box sat in the corner of the room and Hinata seemed to be avoiding looking at it. It was tied shut with a blue ribbon, still perfectly formed since its arrival earlier that morning from the clothing shop that Hinata visited the night of the attack. Suga had brought it up to his room and asked that him at least try it on but Hinata refused. He wasn’t going to be here to wear it any time soon. That luxury would be saved for another formal occasion, whenever that would be.

There was knock on the door and Yu stuck his head inside the room, his eyes large and round like a sad puppy. He had been like this since Hinata had told the other Omegas that he would be absent during the summit.

"Don’t give me that look," Hinata sighed. "Daichi already said it was okay for me to go. This is my choice, Yu."

Yu huffed, the pout not leaving his face. "I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends that will be here. It's always fun when they come to visit."

"Fun or not, I'm still going. There will be other chances to meet your friends, but I need it to be when I am more comfortable with…"

Hinata paused, trying to find the right word to express all the complicated emotions swirling inside.

"…myself," he finished quietly.

Clapping Hinata hard on his shoulders, Yu stopped almost nose to nose with the younger boy. "I know how you are feeling right now, Shoyo. All of this is a lot to take in. Hell, I was born and raised in this community and it was still something I had to overcome."

"R-really?" Hinata asked.

He was shocked not only that Yu, someone he looked up to like a brother, admitted having similar weak feeling but also that he called Hinata by his first name. He could not remember the last time someone called him Shoyo. Was it his mother? Had Suga or Daichi called him that since he arrived. It felt so personal, so familiar that it made Hinata's throat constrict a little.

"Yeah," Yu smiled warmly. "My parents, who were both Alphas, were disappointed that I didn't present as an Alpha. They had all these grand plans for my future but it all seemed to evaporate after my first heat. Their eyes seemed harder from that point on. It wasn't until my uncle accidently told me about the new plans they had made for me that those same feelings you are having right now set in."

Hinata stayed quiet, waiting for Yu to elaborate.

"They had found a well-off Alpha who was unmated and arranged for a marriage. The dowry was supposedly rather large, something they could live off for many years comfortably. Since I couldn't be the Alpha they wanted, they would at least make a profit off me. They were harsh like that, being lower class and such." Yu shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hinata looked at Yu open mouthed and wide eyed. He might have been in a somewhat similar situation, but never could he image someone so close to him betraying him like that. His mother would take another job than sell him off. Parents were supposed to protect and love their children.

"The Alpha was twice my age and he creeped me out from the first time I laid eyes on him. He was greasy and overweight with a stare that made me think he would do terrible things to me. I knew if I bounded with him that I would never be free again. So, I did the only thing I could do that was my own choice. I ran away."

Yu stood triumphantly and waited for Hinata to say something, maybe praise him for his courage. That is what most people said whenever they heard his story.

But Hinata asked a question that Yu didn't expect from such a young boy. "Does that feeling of betrayal ever go away?"

"Some days are easier than other," Yu admitted, becoming suddenly serious. "Some days I feel fine and other days I feel like I'm drowning at the bottom of a deep well. But being here, with you guys, makes it more bearable. I don’t know where I could be without this place to keep me afloat."

There was a silence that hung between them for a second. The heaviness of Yu's words made Hinata realize that the older Omega had never said those words aloud. Each work was filled with a sadness, yet it also sounded hopeful, like there were better days coming.

 Yu took a deep breath and his smile returned. "If you leave now Shoyo, you will never have the courage to over come these feelings that scare you. Don't give yourself room to make excuses instead of facing this head on. The summit is a perfect place to test the waters of our community. Give yourself and them a chance."

And with these words of wisdom, Yu hugged Hinata and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Daichi was surprised when Hinata walking into his office and stated that he was staying during the summit. He did not know what changed Hinata's mind but the spark of life that the young Omega was known for had was slowly coming back. Whatever had happened, Daichi was eternally grateful. The summit would be a good, safe introduction to the community. Daichi personally knew each head of house that would be attending.

"But," Hinata said with a frown. "If I ever feel uncomfortable, I would like to leave. I want to give this a shot and face my fears."

Daichi nodded. "Just say the word and I'll have someone escort you. No matter what time it is or what's going on, you can come and find me or Makoto. Your peace of mind is more important to me than the squabbles of old Alphas."

Hinata smiled and bowed. It had been the first time in a while that Daichi had seen that bright smile. Things seemed to be going back to normal.

* * *

 It was a busy morning the following day for the whole household. Makoto and a few hired Betas worked tirelessly in the kitchen, making while prepping for the first dinner of the summit. By the time all of the representatives arrived and settled in, it would be too late for lunch so Daichi had Makoto prepare light snacks to hold the guests over. Hinata and the other Omegas triple checked the guests' rooms to make sure everything was in order. Suga was coordinating his housemates while Daichi made sure the extra workers were taking packages and bedding to the correct rooms.

"Make sure all the doors get closed after the last inspection." Suga yelled up the stairs. "The last thing we need is a bunch of Alphas whining about how someone else got a nicer room."

There was a chorus of 'yes Suga's and 'will do's. Everything was coming together nicely and Suga was proud of the Omegas. Hinata was running around with his usual enthusiasm. Yu, who's mood had picked up once Hinata decided to stay, had challenged Hinata to race to see who could double check their rooms faster. Thundering foot falls echoed from upstairs as the two boys took off down separate hallways.

"I'm glad Hinata is out of his brooding but at least he wasn’t loud." Tsuki grumbled as he passed Suga, a stack of blankets in his hand.

"Be nice," Suga frowned, pulling the blonde boy to a halt. "You didn’t talk to anyone or leave your room for a month when you got here. People deal with this differently."

Tsuki flushed and averted his eyes. That time in his life was filled with shame and regret. No one in the house who had been present for that month never talked about it. Suga was right that everyone had a similar time where they withdrew into themselves.

A warm hand cradled Tsuki's cheek and turned his gaze back up. Suga's warm hazel eyes seemed to swallow all his shame and leave a sense of peace.

  "No one thinks less of you Tsukishima. You've dealt with more than most Omegas your age. I would just ask that you give everyone else the patience you were given."

Suga had a way of being profound at the most surprising times.

"Now," Suga said, retuning back to his cheerful self. "Hop to your chores. Those blankets need to be in place before the guests arrive."

The blonde Omega bowed and walked away. Suga watched him go and smiled. He was proud of Tsuki's growth since he first was brought to the house. Yes, Tsuki was smart ass at times but at least he faced life head on now.

A meek Beta ran up to Suga, slightly out of breath. "The first group just make it to the edge of town. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

Suga clapped his hands and raised his voice. "Alright people, finish whatever you are doing and get to your assigned place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update. I am starting to work in other character stories slowly. The next chapter will have a lot of new and familiar faces, so I hope you guys are excited.  
> Remember to leave kudos, bookmark the story, and leave comments!


	7. Old Friends and Older Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter to hold you over for a little while. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!  
> Love Eden

Bokuto leaned against the window of the carriage, the long trip from Fukurōdani was taking its toll. When he had first heard about the summit from his father, Bokuto had refused to go. He hated all the flowery, political talk that old Alphas seemed to talk while slyly insulting each other. Since he was no very quick witty most of the time, it was not until later when that he would realize someone was insulting him to his face while smiling. It made his blood boil. He would much rather be outside, laughing with his friends. He preferred laughter anyways. But he changed his mind once his father told him who would be hosting them.

"We should be arriving shortly," his father said, watching the town pass by slowly.

Bokuto let out a bored sigh, "Finally."

The front gates of the Sugawara Estate were open in anticipation of the arriving guests. The courtyard was cleared for the passage of carriages and horses. In front of the main entrance, a group of people waited to greet them. Standing at the head was Daichi, smiling as he was the family crest on the side of the carriage.

"Daichi!" Bokuto yelled as he launched himself out the carriage and pulled the other Alpha into a hug. "It's been so long since I last laid eyes on you. How have you been?"

Daichi laughed. "Welcome Bokuto, it's good to see you. Now, I must go through all the formalities with your father so excuse me."

After a solid pat on the arm, Daichi turned Bokuto over to Suga, who was also smiling. Since Suga had been here the longest, he knew many of the other families' children. It was good to see his old friend.

"You look well, Bokuto." Suga said warmly. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Bokuto hooted. Summer time in Fukurōdani is the best. Father's been on me though about my lessons. He is thinking about retiring soon so he's on my case to get my studies done."

Hearty laughter drew their attention towards Daichi and Master Bokuto. The older Alpha was cheerfully talking about something, gesturing wildly with his hands. It was funny to see how similar the Bokuto's were, both energetic and loud Alphas.

"Oh, I see someone still hasn’t made his move yet." Bokuto said when he saw Suga's unmarked neck. "I swear, Daichi needs to work up the courage to ask-"

"The next group will be coming up shortly so it's time to usher your caravan inside." Suga interrupted with an empty smile.

Bokuto was thrown off by the sudden change in the normally warm Omega. Had something happened while he was away? Daichi and Suga seemed made for each other. He would have to investigate that later when he could catch Daichi alone.

"Now if you will follow Akaashi, he will lead you to your rooms." Suga said, motioning for a dark-haired Omega to step forward.

Bokuto's heart fluttered as the gunmetal blue eyes focused on him, pinning him in place. The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg surrounded Bokuto, warming him to the core.

"Bokuto, may I introduce Akaashi, one of your newer members of the household. I would normally warn people about you, but I think he can handle you just fine." Suga smiled, the warmth returning to his eyes.

"Right this way," Akaashi said smoothly and walked away without a second glance.

Bokuto followed behind the dark-haired Omega like a love-sick pup.

"Good luck with that one, Akaashi." Suga whispered with a smile. "He's quite the handful."

 

* * *

 

The day went by quickly. Guests were greeted and showed to their rooms. The snacks and drinks were distributed smoothly under the watchful eyes of Makoto and his assistants. Once all the guests were settled in, Daichi retreated to his office to look over some last-minute paperwork. It was nice to see his old friends again but the days leading up to the summit had been stressful and draining. Sometimes he needed some quiet time to ready himself to face other Alphas.

The mind sets of older Alphas were drastically different from his own. They believed in the stringent hierarchy of Alpha-Beta-Omega and all the discrimination that entails such thoughts. If they had not agreed to come into his home with a civil mind, Daichi would have told them to look elsewhere to house the summit. His father's, and now his, life's work was to promote the importance of Omega independence. He would not expose his household to hostile, degrading, and outdated customs that the generation before his followed. But, thinking of the next masters of the houses, Daichi had hope for the future of their race.

There was a light knock on his door and Daichi called the visitor into the room. Suga popped his head into the room and looked around to see if he had company.

"Hey Suga, everything going okay?" Daichi asked, putting down the papers he was reviewing and stood up.

Suga nodded. "The guests have settled in and are waiting for dinner. I just needed to talk to you about something important."

The Alpha directed Suga to the couch and sat down with him. "What's on your mind?"

Suga chewed on the inside of his cheek as if trying to find the right words to say. He said it was important and important things were sometimes difficult to discuss correctly.

"Bokuto asked about… us when he first arrived." Suga said finally.

The words settled onto Daichi's mind heavily. He knew that Bokuto was asking as a friend but what he didn’t realize is that he was stepping on a landmine of a sorts. Suga and Daichi had not had a conversation about this in over a year. The last talk they had devolved into a yelling match that had the house on edge for a week. Daichi did not want a repeat of that week.

Suga continued with a neutral expression. "He had his investigation face on after I deflected the question. He'll most likely come and talk to you about it. I just wanted to warn you beforehand so that you wouldn’t be blindsided by the question."

"Thank you," Daichi said softly. "I'll think of something to tell him that won't give him too much information. This is not something that everyone needs to know about anyways."

Suga nodded and stood. "I'm glad we are on the same line of thinking. I will back up anything you say. Now, if you will excuse me, I had nervous Omegas to deal with before the dinner."

Once Suga had left the room, Daichi let his head fall onto the couch. The fight they had drifted into his mind.

_"But I love you!" Daichi yelled, trying to get Suga to understand him. "There's no reason for you not to be with me."_

On the other side of the door, Suga rested his head against the cool door frame, thinking of the same fight.

_"You know why I can't be with you," Suga said, tears falling. "I can't give you what you want, what you need as an Alpha. You need to think of your future and your house. There is not place for me in that future."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the heart ache. This is leading to something big that I can't wait to write.  
> Remember to bookmark, leave kudos and lovely comments. I read all of them and take it to heart.


	8. Welcome to the Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I'm sorry for the angst I left you guys with. The DaiSuga situation is something I have been working on and I can't wait to share it with you so stay tuned!  
> Love Eden

Kageyama paced the hall outside of his assigned room. His father was inside talking privately with another elder Alpha, dismissing the younger boy with a wave of his hand. Irritation ate away at him as he walked from one end of the hall to the other. How did Father expect him to take over the household properly if he was not allowed to sit in on meetings? That would be the best time to have first hand experience on what his father did and how he managed situations.

"You're going to wear a hole in the wood if you keep pacing like that."

Kageyama whipped around, a growl rumbling in his chest. Hinata ducked nervously into a nearby empty room. A slightly sour scent wafted towards Kageyama and guilt immediately made his chest tight, even though his face did not betray the flare of emotion.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people while they look deep in thought?" Kageyama snapped but his voice did not hold the usual hardness it did when scolding.

Hinata poked his head out, a defiant look on his face. "Did anyone ever tell you that if you make that face for too long, it will stick like that? Oh sorry, it looks like that advice is already too late."

Kageyama's eye twitched in irritation. "At least I'm not a shrimp like you."

"It seems that no one told you about rudeness either." Hinata balked at the Alpha.

For a moment, Kageyama was impressed with the little Omega boy. The look he was giving made grown men cower before him for fear of his wrath. His Alpha presents was very potent and bent the will of those around him with ease. When angry, only his father could stand up to him, forcing down his son's dominating disposition. But to have an Omega be able to stand up to his in the face of his anger made him respect the shorter boy.

A silence stretched between them before Hinata seemed to remember something.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you and your father that dinner will be starting shortly. It will be in the main dining room on the bottom floor. Just follow the smell of food."

Hinata gave a hesitant bow, remembering Suga said to be polite, and scampered away. He was supposed to bring them downstairs but something about the way Kageyama looked at him made him a little uncomfortable. Fleeing seemed like the best option at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

 Daichi sat at the head of the table, looking at the group assembled before him. The older Alphas sat closer to the head of the table while their children sat at the other end, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Daichi wished he could be sitting with his friends but tradition dictated that the heads of houses sat apart from their heirs. He remembered the times, long ago, when his father sat in this same spot while he was with his younger friends. Looking back, Daichi regretted not paying more attention to how his father interacted with is peers. It would have come in handy at this moment.

"How has your businesses been these days?" Master Aone asked, his face in the normal blank, intimidating expression known to his lineage.

Daichi smiled politely. "It has been going well, thank you for asking. The trade company that my father set up has been able to travel into farther regions, bring back more exotic good for our customers."

There were a few nods and encouraging words from the other Alphas. Even though Daichi did not feel quite comfortable with them, the older Alphas always seemed to have words of advice and encouragement for him. They had been a great wealth of knowledge after his father passed away.

Another Alpha spoke up. "How has the household been? I noticed a few new faces among your little pack."

The mention of the Omegas made Daichi stiffen for a moment before answering smoothly. "That has also been going well. The contacts I set up around the city and the country with the help of my trading business has pulled many of them out of harmful situations."

"Your trading business really has its benefits, Master Sawamura." Master Bokuto pipped up, chirping cheerfully. "It seems that one of your Omegas has swept already my son off his feet. Thank the gods too since I had thought he was not interested in mating. His head is always in the clouds."

Nausea settled into Daichi's stomach. There was that Alpha mentality again. It was great that Bo had found someone that interested him, but it was not the Omega's fault. And they weren't _his_ Omegas. Putting the blame on an Omega did nothing for the situation. Omegas were not trying to seduce anyone with their existence. It was the weakness of Alphas that made Omegas seem like the bad guys in such situations. If they had more control over their urges, the world would be a must safer and fairer place for Omegas.

"I think we will all rest easier when our sons find a mate and settle down." Master Kuroo said, his cat-like eyes flashing. "When I was Tetsuro's age, I was already mated with a pup on the way. I have been trying to set him up with wedding interviews but none of the Omegas I presented to him seemed satisfactory."

"I would find one _satisfactory_ if they weren't so boring, Father." Kuroo said from the other side of the table. "I'd rather be mated to a crow. At least it would be more interesting than my interviews."

The older Alphas roared with laughter at the young Kuroo's defiance. The Kuroo family was known to bicker and say sly comments to get under each other's skin. Kuroo had once told him that his father did that to toughen him up for future interactions with other Alphas. Anger was one of the fastest ways to derail an Alpha. It was a political tool more than anything.

Makoto appeared in the doorway with the first found of food, his assistances following with trays of food. The men let out a cheer at the sight of the food and Makoto blushed as they dug into the food, complementing his skills. From that point on, the room became livelier and Daichi started to relax a little.

Once the meal was cleared away, Daichi stood up to face the assembled Alphas.

"Thank you all for coming to the annual summit of the houses. I am glad that all of you made it here will little discomfort. The past year has had its ups and downs and hopefully we will be able to look over the year's conflicts and plan for the upcoming year."

The men raised their classes in acknowledgment of the occasion.

"The first meeting will start tomorrow afternoon. You are more than welcome to go explore the town and relax from you long trips before getting down to business." Daichi continued. "Also, I would like to lay some ground rules for your stay in my house. Do not disturb the Omegas that live under my roof. Some of them were under the protection of my father and now I am protecting them. Anyone found harassing or intimidating them will be asked to leave if the actions are severe enough to warrant expulsion. I hope it will not come to that, but I say this as a formality to my housemates. There is a portion of the second floor that is set aside for them and you are not allowed into that area. You all know how protective they are of their nesting areas and I would rather not have that disturbed. Many of them have experienced hardships at the hands of Alphas so they can be skittish around unfamiliar Alphas. I have talked to a few of you already and you know that if I felt like there were any threat to the balance of this house that I would not have hosted this year. I hope that these rules are simple to follow, and I look forward to working with you over these next few days."

 

* * *

 

Upstairs, in one of the larger rooms, the Omegas gathered to eat. Every so often, laughter would float up from the first floor. Hinata tried not to flinch at the sudden noise, slightly regretting his decision to stay. While he had not been out front when the guests showed up, he had watched from the second floor as they came in. There were so many large men coming forward to shake Daichi's hand in greetings. All of them were at least a head taller than Daichi and more muscular. The smells that wafted into the open window made Hinata's stomach churn with unease. Alphas now outnumbered the Omegas by a large margin. All it took was one stray Alpha to-

"It's no fair that Daichi gets to have fun downstairs." Yu whined, pulling Hinata from his spiraling thoughts. "They're our friends too!"

Suga frowned. "Just because you haven’t seen Asahi in a while doesn't mean you can barge in on the dinner. And Daichi said he wanted to talk with the group in private tonight so we should respect his wishes. There will be time tomorrow when there will be some free time to hang out."

Yu grumbled but accepted the answer. Everyone knew the talk that Daichi was going to have with their guests and none of them wanted to see the looks on the Alphas faces as they had to be told to behave. Alphas usually did not like to be told what to do and to be told something like that from a younger Alpha could make it worse. But if they wanted to stay, they would have to follow the rules.

Akaashi picked at his food, frowning. "Suga, is Bokuto always that loud?"

"Yes," Suga laughed. "Bokuto has always been like that for as long as I could remember. Daichi had to warn me the first time I met him."

"You could have warned me as well." Akaashi grumbled. "The entire time I was escorting him and his father to his room he was asking me none stop questions. I don’t think I ever heard my name be said so many times in the space of a minute. And he elongated it for no reason. Akaaaaaahi, what's your favorite foods? Akaaaaaaaashi, do you have any favorite books? Akaaaaaaaashi!"

The Bokuto imitation made Suga burst into a fit of giggles. That was Bo alright. The eccentric, young Alpha had always showed affection through talking. And it looked like that affection was being directed towards a certain dark-haired Omega.

Suga put a hand on Akaahi's shoulder and said, "He'll grow on you in no time, trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for a new chapter!  
> Remember to bookmark, leave kudos if I did well, and leave comments. I read all of them and take them to heart and sometimes I could respond to comments and answer questions if it doesn't reveal too much.


	9. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas and Omegas spend the morning together walking around. A few people hit it off while others are kept at arms length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter! Thank you for all the kind comments you guys have left for me. I appreciate all of you a lot!  
> Love Eden

Kuroo yawned and stretched. His old man had woken him up earlier than usual for breakfast. A Beta had brought a tray heavy with food, steam rising from the bowls and mugs of tea. The dinner last night had transitioned to drinking out in the garden. Kuroo's limbs were sluggish from all the drinking he had done with Bo, who had turned it into a competition, which Kuroo had won in the end. Bo was never good with alcohol, but he made a valiant effort to keep up with the dark-haired Alpha. Unfortunately, Bo passed out next to the pond and his father had to carry him to his room. If it had been any other Alpha there, Bo would have gotten a tongue lashing upon waking up but Master Bokuto seemed amused by his son's antics. Maybe it reminded him of his youth.

"Daichi invited you to an outing with the other young masters and the Omegas to go out into the town." Master Kuroo said over his mug of tea.

Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement, not looking up from his food. He knew where this conversation was going. His father had been on him about finding a mate ever since he started talking about retiring. He didn't want his son to take over until he found a mate who would keep him level headed. There was a wild spirit in Kuroo that could be a little much at times and the Alphas he would be dealing with would not appreciate the Kuroo family wit. A good wife would soothe that quick tongue.

"The dark-haired Omega looks promising," his father continued casually. "I don't know his pedigree but that's nothing too worrisome since you don’t seem interested in well-bred Omegas."

Deep inside Kuroo, his Alpha growled in dissatisfaction at his father's comments. The old mindset of Alphas made his blood boil and instinct drove him to lash out, whether it be his hands or his tongue. It took all he had to not open his mouth and let his Alpha speak for him. Anger never got him anywhere with his father. The warm tea helped center him as he took a long drink to collect himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kuroo mumbled after setting down his mug.

Master Kuroo smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "I can't wait to have a grand-pup running around the complex. It's one of the most satisfying feelings you will ever have, other than knotting-"

"Father!" Kuroo exclaimed, his face growing hot.

The older Alpha laughed and turned his attention to the newspaper that was brought up with their food.

* * *

 

Hinata shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited out in front of the main gate. Daichi wanted to introduce the new Omegas to the other young masters. Hinata had tried to opt out of the excursion but Yu dragged him out of his room, chattering about some Alpha named Asahi. Yu's excitement overshadowed Hinata's timidness and soon the younger Omega was bouncing around with the same excitement. That was until he saw the group of Alphas. He recognized Kageyama with his normal scowl on his face, but the rest were foreign to him. They were all much taller than him and the smell the group gave off made him on edge. He had the least amount of experience with Alphas, which showed in his distance from the group.

Suga walked up next to Hinata. "If you don’t feel up to coming, you don’t have to force yourself. I know this is a lot for you so soon."

Hinata turned his big, brown eyes to the older Omega. Emotions rolled behind those eyes, all which Suga could understand. Determination fueled him to push forward but anxiety made him nervous of every loud laugh or quick motion from the Alphas. Most likely his Omega instinct was pulling him back towards the safety of his room.

"I'll be with you the entire time and so will everyone else. No one would dare do anything to you while we're with you." Suga said, pulling Hinata into a hug to scent him. "The world may seem scary after that night, but you can't let it force you out of the world. But if you feel overwhelmed, Daichi can walk you back to the house."

The warm, comforting scent Suga gave off helped settle Hinata's nerves. The more Hinata thought on Suga's words, the more he felt his wisdom. Suga had been in a more vulnerable state when they were attacked and here he was supporting him. It should have been the other way around. Determination bloomed in this chest as he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do. It was just an outing on the town. He would be with his friends and the Alphas might now be that bad. It was perfectly safe.

Hinata nuzzled into Suga's chest, unknowingly scenting Suga as well. "I think I'll be okay, Suga. I don’t think Yu would forgive me if I skipped out anyways. Anyways, I want to stretch my legs a little."

Daichi called out for everyone to gather around to get ready to move out. Yu was chatting excitedly with an Alpha who might have looked intimidating if he wasn't standing rather meekly for his stature. Hinata guessed that was Asahi and the little smile the Alpha while watching Yu was adorable. The admiration and love in that small smile made Hinata smile as well. Yu was well loved by the large Alpha.

"Hey, if you keep smiling dumbly you are going to get left behind."

Hinata stuck is tongue out at Kageyama while as the Alpha walked past him. "I see we have our own personal ran cloud following us today. It's too bad that I left my umbrella inside."

Amusement flickered behind blue eyes. "If I had known the sun was going to be so bright, I would have also brought my umbrella for the shade."

An offended noise came from Hinata. "When has anyone ever complained about sunshine before? -Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Kageyama walked away, ignoring the protests of the Omega, who ran to catch up with him. The corner of Kageyama's mouth in the ghost of a smile. This was going to be an interesting outing for sure.

* * *

 

Tsuki looked around this is normal mask of aloofness. He never really enjoyed the company of others, especially company to loud. Yu was being louder than normal, though his normal usually gave Tsuki a headache. Akaashi was being followed by a strange Alpha with silver and black hair that stood on end like an owl's head feathers. Akaashi was being rather patient with the Alpha, which was new. With every witty retort, the Alpha doubled his efforts in their conversation. Daichi and Suga were in their own little world like normal while Hinata traded insults with an Alpha around their age.

"They seem like a handful." A dark-haired Alpha leisurely walked next to Tsuki.

Tsuki _tsk_ ed and tried to ignore him. The last thing he wanted to do was pair off for friendly conversation with a strange Alpha. There was something about the head-head Alpha that set him on edge, more than normally when he was around Alphas. And whatever it was, Tsuki did not like it at all.

The Alpha didn't seem to catch the hint. "I can handle Bokuto on most days, so I feel like he has prepared me for such a rowdy group. I'm Kuroo by the way, Tetsuro Kuroo."

Silence.

"Where I come from, when someone tell them their name they usually get a name in response." Kuroo smiled slyly, looking at the Omega out of the corner of his eyes.

Tsuki kept his eyes forward. "Well then this is one of those unusual circumstances, I guess. You gave your name willingly, but I do not have to reciprocate if I don't feel like giving my name to some noisy Alpha

Kuroo's Alpha immediately took interest in the blond Omega. One thing that Alpha's loved was the thrill of a chase in any situation. The banter was not something Kuroo was accustomed to and it was refreshing. Bokuto did little to keep up with banter most of the time but something told Kuroo that the blond could hold his own with a sharp wit and tongue.

_How amusing._

* * *

The market was alive and full of people. The Alphas looked around in awe at the sheer size of it while the older Omegas lead them through the throng of shoppers. Hinata stayed in the center of the group, still wary of the place after what happened last time he was here. Once again, shop keepers called out to great either Suga or Daichi as they passed.

Bokuto and Kuroo found a few tables to barter with. They were mostly interested in the high-quality cloth and stationaries that were being sold. They had both promised their mothers that they would bring back gifts from the trip since the market in this town was known to have exquisite items. The merchants and Alphas had a good back and forth for a while until an agreeable price was named.

Hinata stayed at the end of the group, watching everyone else. Nothing was catching his interest and if he did find something he like, he did not have the money to get it. He knew that Daichi would most likely buy if for him if he asked but he didn't want to burden Daichi more than he already had.

Then something flashed in the field of vision. At the end of the row was a little jewelry stand run by and elderly lady. When she looked up and met Hinata's eyes, she smiled warmly and beckoned him over with a wrinkly hand.

"Hello, my child," she crooned. "I see that something has caught your attention."

The small table was covered with a piece of lace that was once nice but had yellowed with age. Necklaces, rings, earrings, and hair pieces were arranged neatly on the lace. The sun reflected off each piece, making them sparkly under the midday sun. One comb caught his eye. It was black with blue and white clouds delicately carved and painted onto it. It was so simplistic yet stunning. His mother had a few hair combs that she never wore anymore. When he had asked her why, she said they were just memories from her past.

"Thank you ma'am, but I am not really interested in these nor do I have a girl to gift them too." Hinata said bashfully.

The old woman leaned forward. "Sometimes a boy likes to look pretty for his potential mate."

Shock reeled through him as a familiar scent broke through the crowded area. It reminded him of lilies on a summer day. Suga had told Hinata about Beta women and how they smelled like Omegas sometimes. She was part of their community. She knew _what_ he was.

Unable to figure out a proper response, Hinata bowed and quickly walked back to the group. The old woman smiled fondly at his retreat. She thought he was adorable and he would make some Alpha very happy one day.

A shadow fell across the table and the woman looked up.

"Ma'am, how much is this hair comb?"

* * *

 

Daichi watched with a smile on his face as he watched his friends interacting his housemates. The Omegas seemed to be enjoying themselves, though Tsuki looked ready to kill Kuroo with just a glare. This was better than anything he could have hoped for really. He usually kept the Omegas isolated from other Alphas for their own safety, but it was time to get them re-acclimated into society. Their future depended on well they transitioned into their own lives outside of Daichi's house.

"Where should we go next?" Suga asked, also watching the group.

Daichi shrugged. "Maybe we could find somewhere to eat. We don't have much time left after wondering around the shopping district most of the day."

The group of visiting Alphas seemed amazed by what the market had to offer. Traders from the distant corners of their country and ones across the seas found their way here. Anything from exotic spices to well made clothes could be found here. Daichi felt a sense of pride that a few of the more foreign traders came here due to his trading business. The caravans that went out to gather items also helped merchants travel since there was safety in numbers. A few of the stall owners called out to him as he passed, offering a look at their new wares or tastes of new food they brought from their lands. It was a good feeling to see his hard work paying off like this.

"Where should we go to eat? I don't think they could come to a consensus over where to eat but they will listen to any place you choose." Suga pointed out.

Daichi knew he was right. Trying to get once answer that everyone could decide on would be as easy as herding cats. It was better if he decided for the group.

"There is that little grilled meat shop that recently opened. A few of my associates told me it is cheap but good. We can feed them all for less than Makoto is paying for groceries today." Daichi turned to the group and raised his voice. "Okay guys, we are getting lunch so wrap up your transactions and gather here."

Before long, the boys gathered around Daichi, the Alphas and a few of the Omegas holding purchases. Daichi guided the group out of the market and down one of the main streets. As the group passed through the crowd, the people around them moved out of the way as if they were a stone in a river. Even though regular people were not aware of the difference between themselves and the group of men, instinct drove them to action and respect. No one challenged them or got in their way. It was hard wired into them just like heats and ruts were hard wired into Alphas and Omegas.

Daichi knew they were going close to the meat shop when the smell of coals and roasted meats wafted into the air. Bokuto and Hinata both stopped at the same time and took a deep breath and droll rolled from their open mouths. The two dashed ahead, unaware of each other as they came to a halt in front of the little shop. The front doors were open and a line of seats at a bar could be seen. It was empty enough for all of them to take a seat. When the cook looked up, Daichi waved him over.

The cook welcomed them all loudly, sweat rolling off him from the multiple fires where he did his work.

"What can I get for you guys today?" the small, portly man asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I have a lunch special of an assortment of meats and rice on the side."

"I want that!" Both Hinata and Bokuto chirped.

"We will take whatever your lunch special is for today. One for each person at the bar please as well as some tea if you have any." Daichi said. "I will be paying for them all as well."

The man looked at all the boys and back at Daichi. "All of them?"

Daichi nodded. "I can pay for it after the meal or you can send a bill to the Daichi Manor if you like."

The name of the manor caught the cook's attention. Seeing as he was new to the town, he had only heard of the prestigious family that had a large house in the middle of the bustling city. He had never expected to see or even speak to the master of the house, which is the only thing the man on the other side of his bar could be.

"O-of course Master Daichi," the man stuttered. "Either form of payment is fine with me."

Suga spoke up, frowning at Daichi. "Pay the man now Dai. He has a business to run and we will be taking up a large portion of his food stock today. It would be rude to ask him to wait for Makoto or someone to be available to run errands for you."

"True," Daichi mused.

The cook went to work, cooking better than he ever had before. A visit like this could make or break a little shop like his. If anything came out wrong, he might have to move to a different part of town, a less profitable one at that. Tea was set in front of his guests as they chatted away merrily or watched him work. Large, steaming bowls of rice came next followed by plates of skewered meats. The group dug into their meals with gusto, none of them able to resist the tempting smells of the cooked chicken, beef, and pork. The worry the man had felt before melted away as he watched the plates and bowls empty.

"Oh man, I haven’t eaten like this in a while." Kuroo groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Someone fetch me a wheelbarrow or I won't make it back before nightfall."

The group laughed at the image of Kuroo being wheeled back to the manor.

Seeing that the group was ready to leave, Daichi waved the man back over. "How much for the meals?"

"30 silver should be enough to cover it." The man said smiling. He was lowballing the price a little, but he was glad for the response to his food. Nothing made a cook happier than people enjoying their food.

Daichi fished into his coin purse and pulled out a gold coin, dropping it in the man's hand. "Thank you for the wonderful meal and we will be seeing us again."

And before the man could get him change for the gold coin, the group swept out of the restaurant and into the busy street. Looking down at the coin, the man thought of all the things he could buy or pay off with this. He gave it a kiss for good luck and dropped it into his pocket as another round of customers came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm still trying to build up relationships before getting into the meat of the story, which can take a while for me.  
> Remember to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark the story if you enjoyed it so far!


	10. Guests and Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with a new chapter! I have struggled with the direction of this story but finally got a handle on what I wanted to do. Thanks for all the kind comments left after the last chapter. I appreciate you guys taking the time to leave them and I read everyone of them. I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Love Eden

Night had fallen, and dinner was over with. A stillness had settled over the house as the summit prepared for their first official meeting. The first night was to get the occupants settled in and rested up from long journeys. But now it was time to get down to business.

Daichi ushered the men into the meeting room, where a large table and cushions took up most of the space. He had never used this room before but he remembered the days when his father and his friends would stay up late at night, planning their next step. So much good had been achieved in this room and Daichi hoped it would help the Alphas today.

The men found their seats and their sons sat behind them, against the walls. They were here to observe and learn from their fathers. That was part of the goal of this summit.

 Bokuto and Kuroo sat next to each other, sitting still in mock seriousness. It did not take long for one of them to crack and they both giggled quietly. Some of the older Alphas turned their way, frowning and shaking their heads. Daichi shook his head as well but concealed a smile before taking his seat next to the door to stay out of their way. He was the head of his house, but he rarely dealt with the political side of it all. His uncle took up that mantle so that Daichi could focus on his business and keeping the house in order. He trusted his uncle to make the proper decisions, just as Daichi’s father had done before he passed away. But sometimes he still wished he was beside his friends and his father instead of being forced to mature to take up his family name so soon.

The conversation from the men around the table ranged from things such as territory, trade, and crop growth in the region. There were a few territorial disputes that needed to be handled as quick and calmly as possible but Alphas rarely ever kept their cool when it comes to territories. Two elderly men started shouting and a few colorful profanities were thrown around.

“That land has been in my family for generation!” The bald man shouted, slamming his fists on the table. “Your cattle can graze elsewhere for all I care, just keep them out of my pastures!”

The blonde man across the table from him frowned. “Your land does not start until the river in the valley next to those fields. It is within my right to have my herds graze there.”

“Gentlemen, please calm down.” A third Alpha, the mediator of the summit, said calmly. “Did you both bring your land maps as per request?”

They nodded and turned to their sons for the documents. Large, aged scrolls were laid out on the table for all to see. Looking at the drawings of a land just north of the city, the line work and pictures were almost identical, showing that the same artist probably drew both maps. The two opposing Alphas showed the mediator the lines that divided up the land. After looking at the maps, the mediator looked at the both men.

“Master Reo was correct. Master Yuma’s land starts after the Edo River. Reo was in the right for his cattle to graze in the western valleys.”

Reo bowed to the Alpha. “Thank you, Master Taiga.”

Master Yuma grumbled under his breath but let the matter rest. He could have sworn his father had told him that land was his but then again, he never checked the map. He just trusted his father’s words as truth as most young heirs did.

Master Taiga turned to look at the young med around the room. “Take this as a lesson, young masters. Documents will be the best way to get to a proper answer without conflict. Therefore, we have them and a swift end can be reach without further feud.”

The boys nodded and tucked away the information. Being groomed to hold the positions their fathers occupied required studying and real-life situations such as this. Bokuto and Kuroo, the two oldest heirs, had been coming to these types of affairs over the past few years and knew when wise words were spoken. It was better to teach the future generations now so that they wouldn’t repeat the mistakes of their fathers. By building upon such things, future Alphas would know how to act when situations like this arose. It made for more informed masters.

The conversation picked up again and the Alphas seemed more well behaved this time. Master Kuroo and Master Kageyama chatted about trade routes between their villages in the hopes of opening larger markets for their citizens. A few of the younger boys, including Kageyama, took notes on loose sheets of paper while the rest just watched the older men talk. All the talking became a distant noise and Daichi’s mind was starting to wander when there was light knock at the door.

“Excuse me gentlemen but I think our afternoon tea has arrived.” Daichi said, getting up and sliding open the door.

Suga walked in carrying tea pots and ceramic cups on a large tray. He was wearing a black robe, one that Daichi had given him for his birthday. The weave was very fine and it made his skin glow. The edges of the robe were accented with grey thread that it set off his silver hair. Daichi smiled fondle at the Omega as he set down his tray.

“Where are the cookies that Makoto made?” Daichi asked, slightly confused.

Suga looked back at the door. “Hinata is coming up with them shortly. They had just gotten out of the oven when I left. I didn’t want to take two trips up the stairs just in case I stumbled. It would be a waste of tea and cookies."

Cups were placed in front of the Alphas and Suga delicately poured tea for each of them. The young masters were served after their fathers. There was an order to everything, starting from the men of the house down to their sons. It was tradition and a form of respect. Bokuto bowed extravagantly from his seated position and Suga held back the urge to smack the Alpha. He should know to behave himself in front of the other Alphas and not play around.

“I’m surprised that such a graceful Omega such as yourself has yet to be mated.” Master Ibuki teased as Suga started to gather up the tray.

Suga smiled warmly at the Alpha. “I am in no rush to find a mate, good master. The matters of the heart are not decided so quickly.”

Daichi’s heart fluttered at Suga’s words. Gods above, Daichi love how Suga spoke. He could listen to the ashen-haired boy talk all day if he could. It made him feel at peace.

“Pardon the intrusion but I have brought the cookies.”

All heads turned to the door. Hinata walked shyly into the room. The blue robe that Saeko had made was beautiful. It was as if Hinata was the human incarnation of a sunny day. With the detail work done, the lines of needle work looked like clouds gathering around his wrists and neck. It made his already bright hair look radiant. Daichi could barely believe this was the boy he had seen half-starved just a few weeks prior.

“This is Hinata, the newest addition to the household.” Daichi said proudly. “He’s been with us a few weeks now.”

Master Kageyama smiled warmly at the Omega. “You are one of the Omegas my son helped the other night, yes?”

The younger Kageyama glared at the back of his father's head. Knowing his old man, Kageyama knew that event was brought up in front of the other Masters as a way to draw attention to the older Alpha. One thing that Master Kageyama held above all else was putting himself above others, even if the actions were done by his son and not himself. The other Alphas would praise him for raising such a noble son.

Hinata bowed. “I am deeply grateful for your son’s intervention on our behalf.”

“I heard about what happened,” one of the other Alphas cut in. “It’s men like those that give us all a bad name. Just because an Omega isn't mated does not mean they are free for the taking."

The other masters quickly forgot about Hinata as they talked amongst themselves, lost in the new topic of wild Alphas. But one set of eyes followed Hinata as he walked around the room, the older Alpha's mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. A few of the men sitting around him noticed his expression and gave puzzled looks. It was not until Hinata got to the Alpha that he snapped out of his gaze with a yelp and dropped his tea, spilling it on the table.

"Master Ichirō!" The Alpha sitting next time him yelled and swept the papers off the table, away from the widening pool of tea.

"I-it cannot be," Master Ichirō sputtered, grabbing ahold of Hinata's wrist. "You have been gone for so many years, Nikkō…"

"Sir, I think you are mistaken," Hinata said, his voice shaking a little from the sudden contact.

Master Ichirō's grip was strong for such an elderly looking man. Hinata tried to pull away but the vice around him wrist did not relent. Panic shot through him, memories flashing behind his eyes. He felt like he was back in the alley again.

Daichi walked over and gently pried the young Omega away from the Alpha. "Master, as I said before, this is Hinata. I do not know who Nikkō is, but this is not him."

The old man looked at Daichi with large, confused eyes. "No, it is him. He smells just like I remember, like a garden after rain. Am I the only one who remembers the young Omega that ran off with my nephew?"

There was a murmur that spread across the table. Hinata stood behind Daichi, just as confused as the old Alpha. Some of the other elderly men looked him up and down as the urge to bolt out of the room build in his chest. His heart felt like a bird fluttering frantically in the cage of his ribs. Who was Nikkō and why did the old man think Hinata was someone else? Why did the Alphas look at him as if he was an unsolved puzzle?

"That is enough for now," Daichi said firmly. Hinata was starting to give off a heavy sent of distress that made his head fog up. It wasn’t his fault that he was emitting such a smell, but it would not help the rising energy in the room full of Alphas.

Suga walked carefully over to Hinata, laying a hand on his arm. "Let's head back to our rooms. The Alphas have much to talk about."

Nodding numbly, Hinata let Suga steer him out of the room, away from all the prying eyes that followed their every movement.

Master Ichirō tired to get up to follow the retreating pair but Daichi laid a hand on his shoulder, his grip a little tight in warning to the elder.

"We can talk about this later if you wish, Master Ichirō, but we must keep on track with the meeting today." Daichi said quietly, not wishing to cause the elder more embarrassment than he already faced.

Master Ichirō thought for a moment and settled back into his seat sullenly. It was as if all the air left his body after the excitement wore off. He could have sworn the young man smelled just like Nikkō and the bright red hair that the young Omega had made him like a ghost from the past. 

* * *

 

Hinata tried to take deep breaths as Suga ushered him into in Omegas common room. The other boys looked up in shock as they entered, frozen in place. The smell of distress was evident, and their instincts kicked in all at once. Yu walked up to Hinata and Suga timidly. There was a blossom of comforting smells that assaulted Hinata's senses as he let Yu lead him over to a pile of lounging pillows. Tsuki brought over a few blankets and started arranging them around Hinata, Suga, and Yu. Warmth paired with the calming smells filling the room slowly broke through the wall of terror that locked Hinata's mind. He was safe. He was with his friends. No Alpha would hurt him here.

"Does the nest need more blankets?" Akaashi asked as he rubbed Hinata's back in soothing circles.

Suga shook his head. "This should be enough. Is there any tea left?"

Soon, there was a warm mug of tea in Hinata's hands as he slowly relaxed. Suga was sitting behind him acting as a back rest. The older Omega had his head on Hinata's shoulder, close to sensitive spot on the side of his neck.  Whenever Suga brushed across that area, Hinata had to urge to let out content sighs. One did escape and it seemed to vibrate his chest, which was an odd sensation.

Suga smiled as he felt Hinata purr in his arms. He was glad the nest had worked so well. Since Hinata was new to this community, Suga was worried that the bright haired boy might not be as responsive to his Omega instincts. But everything went smoothly in the nest. Everyone crowded around and lend their comforting smells to lull Hinata into a state of peace.

"What got him all riled up?" Tsuki asked from a spot not too far away from them.

Suga frowned slightly. "One of the elderly Alphas at the meeting seemed to go a little upset when Hinata showed up. He kept calling Hinata Nikkō for some reason. Daichi had to step between them which let me get Hinata back here before the scent of his distress could affect the other Alphas."

Yu, who's head was in Hinata's lap, looked up at Suga. "Who's Nikkō?"

"That's a good question," Suga sighed. "It seemed that Nikkō was an Omega that ran off with the Elder's nephew. He said that Nikkō smelled like a rain drenched garden, just like Hinata."

Furrowing his brow, Yu turned his head and buried his face in Hinata's stomach, taking a deep breath. Hinata let out a half yelp, half giggle, almost dropping his tea on top of Yu.

"Yep," Yu said in all seriousness, unaware of the accident he almost caused. "Garden after a light rain sounds about right."

"Maybe this Nikkō person was a relative of Hinata. It's said that families share similar smells so that people can recognize their pups and kin." Akaashi said, chewing thoughtfully at the inside of his lip.

It made sense, logically. It explained why Hinata was mistaken for Nikkō in the first place. Alphas have keen noses and could, if they had meet many family, tell a person's lineage through smell alone. It was like a record of family trees.

"But I don't have anyone in my family named Nikkō." Hinata said softly.

Everyone looked at him with a little shock. They had been talking about him while he was in the room, as if he couldn’t respond on his own. Usually, it took Omegas a while to come back around after having to nest, though it was a good sign that Hinata was talking.

"Are you sure?" Suga asked.

Hinata shrugged a little. "For as long as I can remember, it's just been me and my mother. I used to have an uncle that dropped by a few times a year, but he stopped coming when I was still little."

Sadness filled his words at the end as if just talking about his uncle dredged up an unpleasant memory. Where had the smiling man that would play with him for hours go? In his child's mind, Hinata had thought he did something to scare the man away. He had cried and cried, telling his mother that he could be a good boy if the man would just come back. His absence left a hole in Hinata's heart.

"Could it have been a relative of your mother or uncle?" Yu offered.

Again, Hinata shrugged and fought back tears. The mention of his mother made his chest ache. He missed her so much. It had been so long since he had last seen her. The sadness welled in him as if he might burst at any moment. Hinata couldn’t stop the flow of tears as he cried softy, burying his face into Suga's arm.

"Oh Hinata," Suga said softly, rubbing his back. "We didn't mean to upset you. I am sure you miss your mother very much and I am sorry that you are not with him right now."

Hinata sobbed harder, barely hearing Suga. "I miss her so much!"

The group tensed in unison. Suga looked over to Akaashi as if trying to verify what they had heard. Their eyes met and they both knew they had heard Hinata say 'her.'

"Hinata," Suga said gently. "Hinata, I need you to look at me for a second."

Unburying his face, Hinata looked up at Suga with tearful eyes expectantly.

"When talking about your mother, you said 'her,' correct?"

A look of confusion passed over Hinata's expression. "Yeah."

Suga looked around, gathering his courage from the other Omegas around him. What he was about to say could confuse the young Omega even more about his life and lineage.

 If only Daichi was here to talk to Hinata about this, Suga thought sadly. He would know what to do or say to make this go smoothly.

Finally, Suga took a deep breath. "Hinata, only male Omegas can be mothers to Omegas. There is not way the woman who raised you is your mother."

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in for the latest update. I hope you enjoyed the update and there is much more drama to come. Who is Hinata's mother? Why did he leave the city and why did he leave him in the care of the woman who raised him? So many questions, so many angsty possibilities.  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments and bookmark the story to see when I update!


	11. Tell Me More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with life and such. The beginning of this chapter is dialogue heavy but it's needed at this point in the story for poor Hinata. Sorry if it's a lot of information but it needs to be addressed.  
> Love Eden

Hinata toyed with a lock of his orange hair between his fingers. The night was quiet now that the household had finally settled down for the night. With no Alphas wondering the halls, he felt more comfortable to leave his room to go sit in the garden. Suga and the others stayed with him late into the night before heading to bed themselves. After the information that his mother was not actually his mother, the others acted like they were walking on egg shells which made Hinata extremely uncomfortable.

"My hair is getting long," Hinata mused to himself as he let the lock fall back into the mass of bright hair.

Thinking back, he hadn't had a haircut since his mother…

The thought of his mother made him flinch.

How much of his life so far was a lie? How much did his not-mother know about his blood line and why didn't she say anything? There were so many opportunities to tell him, but she had kept it to herself. It might have been to protect him, but it was not helping him now as he floundered in this new life.

A knot of anger and despair curled in Hinata's chest, making it hard to breath properly. The feeling of ignorance made him feel helpless. Whenever something new came up, Hinata felt the weight of it all come crashing down repeatedly. Try as he might to become accustom to this new life, painful truths just kept appearing before he could wrap his mind around the last one. First his lineage was brought to light, then his appearance was mistaken for someone he did not know, and now he was questioning his life back in the peaceful fields with the woman he always called mother.

"If you keep thinking yourself into a hole," someone said behind Hinata. "You will freak out like you did earlier and Suga isn't here to help."

Turning abruptly, Hinata spotted Kageyama standing in the doorway, half in shadow. He had changed out of the fine robes he wore at the meeting into a simple black robe that looked more comfortable. Kageyama's dark blue eyes held Hinata's as the young Omega tried to form words.

Anger finally pushed the words out of his throat to be flung at the intruding Alpha. "I will not 'freak out' again. What do you care anyways?"

"The smell of distress will draw unwanted attention from Alphas, like the ones from the alley." Kageyama said as he walked over to sit next to Hinata. "For someone who seems to know everything, you're pretty defenseless."

Hinata shivered and scooted away from Kageyama. "See, this is what makes me so angry. You know more about Omegas than I do and I'm an Omega. No one tells me anything until something happens. No one seems to want me to know everything because they think I can't handle it. How can I handle anything if I don’t know anything!"

Hinata hid his face in his arms and curled into himself. Angry tears brimmed as he tried to control his erratic emotions. It all seemed so unfair, leaving him in the dark like this.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Hinata peaked at Kageyama, gauging if the Alpha was being serious. A look of determination lined the young boys face that made Hinata feel confident. No one had taken him serious like Kageyama was doing at that moment.

Hinata sniffled before replying. "Is it true that Omega males are the only ones that can have Alphas and Omegas?"

"It has been that way since the beginning of our legacy. The gods formed the bonds between Alphas and Omegas to be the most blessed coupling of them all. There isn't any real explanation outside that, that's just how it is." Kageyama said matter-of-factly. "Betas are born outside the union of Alpha and Omega, hence why there are more betas."

Hinata felt a small wave of relief. "So, an Omega doesn’t have to be paired with an Alpha?"

"Sure, an Omega can have other relationships apart from Alphas. But the pull of an Omega to an Alpha is very strong so much so that most end up together. But, it's not unheard of these days. The births of Alphas and Omegas has been declining over the past few years as we mingle more with regular people."

Just the little bit of insight made the weight on Hinata's chest lessen. He was not trapped like he had thought. There were other options out there for him. He didn't need an Alpha like the others seemed to suggest. A normal life was still open to him.

Kageyama noticed the relief on the Omega's face. "Didn't Daichi or Suga tell you about this?"

Hinata shook his head. "They give me information in pieces whenever they seem it is the right time to tell me. I feel like a boat in a storm most days, like I am being punished for not knowing anything about my heritage. It's not my fault my mother…"

A fresh wave of sadness washed over Hinata, halting his voice.

"Well I think that is pretty careless of them," Kageyama said, filling the silence. "From an outsider, our ways can seem barbaric and ridged. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Hinata, after regaining control of his emotions, thought for a moment.

"People keep talking about smells and stuff recently. That old man said I smell like a garden or something and you were talking about the 'smell of distress.'"

Kageyama whipped his head to Hinata so fast that it made the boy jump. "You have to be kidding me, right? They haven't explained our sense of smell and how they affect our lives?"

When Hinata stayed silent, Kageyama rubbed his face and silently cursed Daichi's ill treatment of the Omega's teachings. Though, it made sense when Kageyama thought about his lack of knowledge. Hinata was confused by the attack in the alley when Suga was in heat.

"For one, we have a sharper sense of smell than regular people. Has there been times where you could smell dinner or someone approaching before you were about to see anything?"

Hinata nodded. As a child, he could always tell what was for dinner even when he was outside playing. His mother didn’t seem fazed when he would run in, yelling excitedly about the food. And he had been able to know when his neighbors were at the door. Hide and seek was super easy for him, so much so that some of the kids would not play with him if he was the seeker.

"Along with this heightened sense, we give off more… identifiable smells. Emotions can be translated into smells, like anger or distress. When the elder started questioning you, everyone could tell how uncomfortable and afraid you were. That's the distressed smell. It can trigger feelings in Alphas and Omegas, vastly different feelings. It can be dangerous in front of Alphas because their instincts tell them that you are in a weakened state and the urge to take you can overcome them. Omegas will try to comfort the person, like Suga did. It wouldn't surprise me if he took you to a safe place and made a nest for you."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hinata held up his hands to the onslaught of information. "What do you mean the Alphas will try to 'take' an Omega?"

Kageyama dropped his gaze and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He knew now that he was getting into a disturbing topic that could only further frighten Hinata. The next words out of his mouth had to be chosen very carefully.

"Alphas have an inner need to dominate, whether it be at their vocation or in their personal lives. Omegas in distress trigger that feeling and can lead to…complicated situations. And that's why Omegas are taught to control their output of pheromones that give away their emotions and Alphas are taught rigorous self-control at a young age. That way nothing regrettable happens."

"Like what happened to Suga?" Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama huffed loudly and leaned against the pillar next to him. "Exactly but Suga couldn't control it at that moment. He was in heat and in an unsafe location. Those Alpha bastards should have known better than to lay their hands on you guys. It was a good thing you guys were wearing your collars. When an Omega goes into heat, their body is pretty much shouting that they are in the most fertile state to have children and the pull can be overpowering for both the Alpha and the Omega. It is ingrained in us to have children and as many as possible."

One of Hinata's conversations with Suga floated up, before they had gone to the market. Suga was supposed to tell him about why he needed the collar. It had slipped his mind after what had happened on the way home. Why hadn’t he remembered to talk to Suga about it. All of this was started to make Hinata's head throb.

"I think I am going to head inside and go to bed." Hinata said, standing suddenly. Stopping for a second, Hinata remembered his manners and bowed to Kageyama stiffly. "Thank you for talking with me. Have a good night."

And with that, Hinata disappeared down the hallway, leaving behind a very concerned Kageyama.

* * *

 

A new day had dawned but Kageyama still felt weighed down from the previous night. Sleep did not come easy to him as he mulled over the conversation with Hinata. The lost, little Omega was in no shape to be around so many Alphas like this. And what was Daichi thinking? From what Kageyama had come to understand, Hinata had been here for a while and he still wasn’t fully aware of what was going on. How could Daichi put him in such a dangerous environment like this. There were too many unbound Alphas walking these halls.

The anger was still festering was Kageyama stalked to Daichi's study. He was hoping to catch the Alpha alone, so he could give him a piece of his mind. When he got to the second floor, Suga was walking out of the study. The sight of the Omega reminded Kageyama that Suga was also at fault for this. He was the caretaker of the Omegas and should know better then to leave Hinata in the dark for so long.

As Suga went to pass Kageyama, the Alpha grabbed his wrist. Suga tensed, suddenly alert to the barely contained anger coming off Kageyama.

"How ignorant have you guys been?" Kageyama demanded harshly.

Suga tried to suppress the shiver that went through him. The anger of an Alpha was not something to take lightly, as he knew well enough. He knew he needed to keep calm and try not to agitate Kageyama any further.

"I don’t know what your talking about, Kageyama." Suga said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Hinata," Kageyama snarled, tightening his grip. "How could you have not told him about pheromones and the Alpha-Omega pairing?"

Suga's resolve slipped and the smell of distress poured off him. "You're hurting me, Kageyama."

"Not as much as you have hurt Hinata so far." The Alpha snapped back, the distress only fueling his anger.

The door to the study suddenly flew open and Daichi stalked out, anger apparent on his face. Suga's distress had alerted him that something was wrong and set him into action. His dark eyes locked on Suga's wrist being held by Kageyama.

"What the hell do you-" Daichi started but Kageyama immediately released Suga and came toe to toe with the older Alpha.

"The real question is what the hell are _you_ doing Daichi. Why was _I_ the one that had to tell your new Omega about Alpha-Omega bonds and the dangers of unbound Omegas during their heat? No wonder he's been walking around like a lost child. You haven’t _told_ him anything and decided that keeping him in a houseful of young, unbound Alphas. He's your charge and you have neglected to tell him of the dangers he could face here."

Kageyama's intense anger and words made Daichi faulter in his own anger. Once he realized that Suga wasn't in danger, Daichi's anger diminished, letting him focus clearly on the harsh words that the younger Alpha threw at him.

Deflated, Daichi looked guilty. "Let's talk in my study."

Kageyama let himself be led into the room. Daichi offered him a seat but he refused, preferring to stand. Kageyama's anger had burned down a little after getting that off his chest. Daichi leaned on his desk heavily. Suga stood next him, a worried look on his face.

"I had been meaning to talk to Hinata," Daichi started. "But after his bad reaction to just a small talk about Alphas and Omegas, I was scared that he would not take well to some of the more serious issues about us. The attack on Suga really shook him up and sent him into a spiral of self-doubt."

Kageyama's jaw tightened. "So instead of telling him vital information, you decided it would be okay for him to be at the summit, surrounded by strange Alphas?"

Suga spoke this time. "That was Hinata's decision, Kageyama. Daichi offered his town house to any of us if we did not feel comfortable with staying."

Kageyama threw up his hands in frustration. "At this point, you both should know that would be the best thing for him. He can't even control his emotions. What would have happened in the elder would have caught him alone somewhere? What would have happened if neither of you had been there to protect him?"

A silence settled heavy on the three of them. Suga looked close to tears and Daichi looked like he needed to sit down. Finally, all the anger fled Kageyama as he looked at his friends. Even though the situation needed to be discussed, anger should not be the key emotion right now. Mistakes were made and Kageyama regretted his approach of it all.

With a sigh, Kageyama sank down onto the couch, resting his beat on the back of it. They were all friends, but he had treated him harshly. Thinking back, Kageyama, who was never prone to such fits of rage, wondered where it all boiled up from. He just felt protective of the Omega who seemed so lost.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama said finally. "I shouldn’t have handled the situation like that at all. I don’t know what came over me."

Daichi shook his head. "No, you were right to be angry. We have failed as Hinata's guardians. We were more concerned for his feelings than his safety. I'm sorry that you had to be the one caught in the middle of it all. It's our job to protect everyone."

Suga led Daichi to the seat across from Kageyama, not making eye contact with the younger Alpha. Remorse filled Kageyama when he saw the angry red mark on the Omega's delicate wrist. He swallowed a strangled noise at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Suga. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kageyama said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "Please forgive me."

Suga looked at him finally and gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Kageyama. I know that wasn't your intention, neither your words nor actions. You were right to point out our failings regarding Hinata. Maybe we should send him to the town house like we planned on doing."

Kageyama frowned. "At this point, I think that would do more harm than good. He might think he is being punished or ostracized. All he wants is answers and to understand who he is."

"I agree," Daichi said solemnly. "We should keep him close and give him things to focus on, so his mind does not go to such a dark place like before. Helping around here might do him some good. And maybe it is time for a longer talk about his heritage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Sorry this one was a little intense but I felt like these conversations needed to take place for the story to progress. Next chapter isn't going to be so heavy and I have something cute in store for you all that I think you guys will enjoy. Yay for fluff!  
> Eden


	12. Questions that Need Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter of Sunshine Omega. Events will start to pick up after this chapter so be prepared! There will be happy and sad times to come.  
> Thank you to all of you guys that took the time to leave comments on this story, all of which I read and take to heart. I appreciate the input and the wholesomeness keeps me going.  
> Love Eden

A few days had passed with little incident. Hinata was still distant from everyone but Suga had been spending the evenings with the little Omega, answering questions and trying to teach Hinata as much as he could without causing too much strain. It was a long process with many side tangents but thankfully Suga was a patient person. Hinata had a curious mind and this is what he needed to ground himself more into his society, though he was still weary around the Alphas staying for the summit.

Suga had been taking tea with Hinata and Yu when one of the Beta workers came in and said there was a guest at the front door.

"At this hour?" Suga asked, eyebrow raised. The elders rarely came out at such late hours, preferring lone evenings with their families.

The girl nodded. "I think it is one of the elders of the town. I showed him to the dining room to wait for Daichi, but he is in an intense discussion with one of the other family heads. You were the only other person I could think to talk with him."

Suga stood and smiled at his two companions. "We will pick this up later. Make sure you guys get some sleep. I don't want to drag you out of bed again."

"Yes, Suga." Hinata and Yu said, echoing each other.

Bowing, Suga followed the Beta downstairs. The house was quiet for the most part with most of the household already in bed or have private conversations. Everyone seemed tired after dinner.

"Would you like me to bring some tea from the kitchen?" The Beta asked.

Suga nodded. "There should be some of those little cookies left as well. Thank you."

Once the girl disappeared down the hall, Suga stood in front of the door to the dining room. A shiver of anxiety rose up his spine. He knew most of the elders of the town but some of them were not pleasant men. Hopefully, it was one of the gentler Alphas who were always kind to him. Taking a deep breath, Suga entered the room with a much grace as he could muster.

"Oh Suga, how good to see you!"

An elderly man with a thick white beard sat close to the door. His face was carved with wrinkles, but his eyes were sharp. It was Elder Ito from one of the older houses. He was the oldest living Alpha in the region, living to see at least two generations being born. Elder Ito had been good friends with Daichi's father which made Suga feel less anxious.

"Good evening, Master Ito." Suga bowed respectfully and took a seat close to the Alpha. "Daichi is occupied at the moment so I was sent in his stead. What can I do for you?"

"I received a strange letter from Master Ichirō the other day." Master Ito said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket. "He was going on about how he had found the lost heir of Nikkō's house. He was persuasive enough to warrant a house call this late at in the evening."

Suga quirked his head at the mention of that name. "Who is this Nikkō person? I remember Master Ichirō mention that name when he first met Hinata but neither Daichi nor I know who that is."

Elder Ito let out a heavy sigh. "That is a long and sad story, but it is important to why I have visited. Before you or Daichi were born, there was a powerful house that was down to its last heir, an Omega named Nikkō. He was a bright, beautiful man but due to his gender, he could not inherit his family's estate. So, to save the house, Nikkō's family set up a marriage between him and the second son of another powerful house, the Ichirō house. It was supposed to save Nikkō's family and give more power to Ichirō's family. It was the advantageous plan for both families. But, fate had other plans. You see, Ichirō had a younger cousin who fell madly in love with the beautiful Omega and Nikkō in turn fell in love with him."

"But wouldn't that have save Nikkō's family as well, marrying someone from the same household?" Suga interrupted, fascinated by the story.

Master Ito shook his head sorrowfully. "Unfortunately, only the second son was meant to marry into Nikkō's family. His cousin, Haru, was not considered important enough to ask for Nikkō's hand in marriage since gaining power and continuing the line was the goal of the marriage to begin with. The union between them would only destroy everything the two families had been working for. But, their love was stronger then their ties to family and so they ran off together in the middle of the night. No one has seen or heard from them since that night. There was a rumor though about eight years back that Nikkō had been seen in a small village, but it was never confirmed."

Suga mulled over the story, thinking before he spoke. "And I am guessing Master Ichirō thinks Hinata is the child of Haru and Nikkō?"

Elder Ito nodded. "If it is true, then that young Omega has a legacy and family that he knows nothing about. He has an estate and money waiting for him to inherit. This could change many things for him."

Thinking back to how little Hinata knows of his people already, this might be too much for him to handle right now. It seemed like his family was willing to sell off their only son to keep the line going. If there was still any of them left, Suga did not know what they would do or how they would react to the sudden appearance of an heir.

Suga chewed on his lip, thinking hard. "How could that be verified, Hinata's blood line?"

"You are aware of how distinct family smells can be, yes? If Hinata shares both family smells from Nikkō and Haru, it will be unquestionable since their lines had never crossed in your generation otherwise." Elder Ito said matter-of-factly. "All I need to do is meet with the boy and sort this all out."

Suga had been aware of familial smells but this was a matter that he could not handle alone. He needed to talk to Daichi and soon. If Elder Ito was correct and Hinata was part of a powerful family, there was no stopping them from taking the little Omega away. That would only cause further harm to Hinata's development, being taken away from a place he thought to be safe and thrown into an unknown household. Suga had to think of something.

"As you well know, we are rather busy with the summit at the moment. Daichi will want to attend and help Hinata's transition if it is true. We can most likely find time once everything settles down, but our schedule is packed for now." Suga said calmly.

Daichi would forgive him for the lie but it was all Suga could think of on short notice. They both approached problems in the same manner so Daichi would have the same concerns as Suga. He would like to flesh out every possible outcome for Hinata's safety.

Elder Ito bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I understand. I will pass this along to Master Ichirō, so he does not think his concerns are going unheard. Your little Omegas are precious to you and I understand that. They are the future of our people and deserve the protection and affection you and Daichi gives them. I will come calling after the summit ends. Good evening Suga."

Suga stood as Elder Ito did. "Thank you, Elder Ito. It was a pleasure to see you as always. We should have tea next time you come visit."

"If I was still in my prime, I would have asked for your hand as soon as I laid eyes on you. Daichi is a lucky man."

And with that, Elder Ito left Suga blushing in the dining room.

* * *

 

 Daichi rubbed his eyes, glad that the private talk with one of the older Alphas was finally over. The entire conversation had been over trivial matters that Daichi didn't really need to give advice over. Sometimes older Alphas like the sound of their own voices a little too much. If this had been any other day, he would have already retired for the night. The summit was coming along quite well but the long hours was wearing on the young Alpha.

As Daichi was walking to his office to drop off some paperwork, he noticed that someone was standing in the hallway, blocking his path to the office. The figure was taller and broader then himself which put him on guard since the figure was shrouded in shadows.

"Who goes there?" Daichi called out.

The figure jumped and turned towards him. It was Asahi. The two Alphas hadn't really talked or spent time together since the outing with the other young masters and the omegas at the beginning of the summit. Daichi had noticed though the looks that Asahi had been giving him, like there was something on his mind.

"I hope it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience if I speak with you for a little while." Asahi asked, timidly.

Daichi smiled at this childhood friend. "Of course not, Asahi. Let's go into my office where we can sit and talk."

Asahi followed obediently and sat stiffly on the couch. Daichi sat across from him, trying not to read too much into the young Alpha's body language. There was a long silence as both seemed to find a way to start the conversation. Daichi didn't even know where to start, knowing whatever Asahi had on his mind would shape the discussion.

Finally, Asahi gathered his courage enough to speak. "I would like the formally court Yu."

A short laugh left Daichi's mouth before he could stop it. Asahi frowned at the outburst but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Asahi." Daichi said once he regained his composure. "You were so serious that I thought the conversation would be going in another direction."

Some of the tension left Asahi's shoulders as he settled more comfortably into the seat. "To me, this is serious. Yu and I are both at marrying age and I would never forgive myself if another Alpha swept him off his feet before I could tell him how I felt."

Daichi didn't have the heart to tell the gentle Alpha that everyone knew how those two felt about each other, except Yu and Asahi ironically enough. Yu was a highly energized, loud Omega, which not many Alphas could handle. Asahi balanced Yu well.

"And you came to me for my permission or my blessing?" Daichi asked curiously. "I am not Yu's father or family."

Asahi looked at him as if Daichi was kidding. "Everyone respects you enough to come to you before approaching any of the Omegas with such intentions. They are cared for by your staff for. They live under your roof. They are educated in your house. And all of that is done under your coin. If that doesn't make them your family, I do not know what does."

Looking at it from that angle, Daichi had to agree that he has done much for the Omegas under his care then their families ever did. Most of the Omegas that wound up living with him came from abusive situations or forced marriages, some of them at the hands of their own family members. Daichi wanted the Omegas to be able to go into their adult lives and potential marriages with self-respect and confidence that they would not have had otherwise.

Waving those thoughts away, Daichi turned his attention back to his friend. "You have my blessing to court Yu. And if I do say so myself, it's about time. You and Yu have been tip-toeing around each other's feelings long enough."

"Thank you Daichi," Asahi said with a smile. "I was thinking about asking near the end of the summit, maybe somewhere romantic. Do you think that Yu would like that?"

"He will love it, Asahi." Daichi said, smiling as well. "You deserve each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the newest chapter! I love Asahi and Yu so much and the thought of writing their scenes together makes me warn on the inside.   
> Remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story. You guys encourage me to keep at it!


	13. A Moon Lit Garden

Tsuki was starting to feel trapped in the house. With his heat coming up soon, he was becoming more and more anxious about the number of Alphas that surrounded him. He had done well to hide everything behind his normal mask of indifference but even that was starting to take its toll. Something had to give and soon.

While coming back from helping in the kitchen, Tsuki saw two younger Alphas heading out into the garden, laughing and joking. Before Tsuki could avert his eyes, the dark haired Alpha locked eyes on him. A mischievous look and a cat grin spread across his face.

"Well if it isn’t the cold king himself. May I ask how you are doing today or am I too much of a bother to even talk to?" Kuroo asked, walking towards the Omega.

Tsuki bristled, a frown thinning his lips. "If you think that someone must speak to another person, you would be wrong. I can decide for myself who gets my attention and who I choose to ignore, like nosy, arrogant Alphas."

Bokuto looked between his friend and the glaring Omega. He had heard stories from Kuroo about the frosty Omega that he had been teasing over the past few days but now he could see why Kuroo seemed to enjoy his time with Tsuki. He had some bite to him that made Bokuto want to join in on the verbal sparring.

"What do you have against conversations with nosy, arrogant Alphas?" Bokuto asked with a smile that mirrored Kuroo's.

Tsuki looked at Bokuto as if he were an annoying child. "I would like to keep my sanity and not let my mind rot with idiotic discussions. Now if you would excuse me, I will be going."

With his head held high, Tsuki started towards the stairs and the solitude of his room. But the two Alphas intercepted him again, blocking his path.

"We were heading towards the garden to hang out with Daichi and your Omega friends. Would you like to join us?" Kuroo had an innocent look on his face.

"No," Tsuki replied with little thought.

Bokuto spoke up next. "Why go off by yourself when you can come hang out with everyone?"

There was genuine curiosity in the Alpha's voice as he looked at Tsuki, his head tilted ever so slight in a way that brought an image of an owl to the Omega's mind.

There was a long silence as Tsuki regarded the odd pair Alphas.

"You guys won't leave me alone until I agree, right?" Tsuki asked with a sigh.

Kuroo smiled, knowing they had won. "That was the plan. Come on, it will be fun."

Begrudgingly, Tsuki let the two Alphas him towards the garden.

Laughter floated through the open door. He had become accustom to his fellow Omegas and their antics, knowing the laughter was coming from Yu and Hinata. The two smaller Omegas seemed to have a never-ending supply of energy that made Tsuki tired just watching them run around. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsuki wondered if that was how Omegas should act. He was not as approachable as Yu or Hinata nor did he have the grace or looks that Suga and Akashi had. There was something that separated them from him. It was that fact that made his life with his family unbearable. He would never be the perfect Omega, no matter how much they yell or beat him for simple mistakes.

"Are you coming out here or are you going to fuse with the doorframe?" Kuroo asked playfully, extending one hand to help the Omega step down into the grass.

Tsuki took a deep breath and pushing those darks thoughts away, regaining composure. He brushed passed Kuroo, ignoring the offered hand, to find a place to sit down. Daichi and Kageyama were engaged in an intense game of chess. Suga and Akashi were sitting on the porch watching Yu and Hinata chase each other in a game of tag. Once Bokuto spotted Akashi, he broke off from their little group and practically skipped over to the two seated Omegas. Kuroo let out a snort as his friend started talking animatedly with Suga and Akashi.

Awkwardly, Tsuki tried to find a place to sit down. Going to join Suga would only put him close to Bokuto, which would give him a headache. Daichi would not be a good conversationalist while deep into a game of chess and Tsuki didn't really like Kageyama anyways. Hinata and Yu were out of the question.

Kuroo looped his arm through Tsuki's and started leading them into the garden. "Let's go sit by the pond. It will be quieter."

The Omega couldn't really argue with that logic but that would mean that he would be alone with Kuroo, alone with an Alpha. Once again, Tsuki let himself be led. The stone bench was unoccupied and Tsuki gratefully sat down. Working the in the kitchen was exhausting but it helped keep his mind off his impending heat.

The two watched their friends talk and play, neither talking. A serene look softened Kuroo's face as he watched Bokuto and Akashi talk. The Omega laughed at something Bokuto said, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"I'm happy for them." Kuroo said, smiling.

Tsuki watched Kuroo from the corner of his eye. "What is there to be happy about?"

"Connections like theirs don't come very often." Kuroo waved in their general direction. "Pressure from parents to marry and have children rush this part of getting to know a potential partner. I haven't seen Bokuto this excited since he was a child."

"Parents try to force so much on their children, even if they aren't ready." Tsuki said, bitterness filling his words.

Taken aback, Kuroo turned his attention back on the Omega sitting next to him.

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Tsuki did not expect this level of seriousness from Kuroo. Whenever they had crossed paths, Kuroo had been all smiles and laughs. This was new and a little scary. Kuroo's keen eyes watched his face so closely that Tsuki couldn't just brush it off.

"Let's just say that I was not the Omega my parents wanted me to be." Tsuki said flatly, trying to keep his calm mask from slipping any more.

Kuroo hummed and looked away. There was another short period of silence, which started a growing anxiety in Tsuki's chest. Had he said too much? Did Kuroo agree with his parents? There were so many Alphas that would quickly agree with his parents after one look at him. For one, he was taller than most Alphas their age and his tongue was quick to cut. He was not soft nor dainty. He was an Omega with the appearance of an Alpha. It was a seen as a great shame to his family since they thought no one would mate with such an Omega.

Kuroo finally spoke, still not looking at Tsuki. "The ideas of the previous generation is what is slowly killing our people. Omegas were given to us as a gift to be treasured, not to be pushed around and sold off into loveless marriages. The 'ideal Omega' is an unrealistic notion. Like all the humans in the world, our people are diverse as the fish in the sea. You are who you were meant to be and your fated pair will be lucky to have you."

The Omega's throat constricted at Kuroo's words. No one ever spoke to him like that, expect Suga when he first arrived at the house. The words at the time had been like salve on the burn of his parents' rejection and expulsion from his childhood home. But from Kuroo, it gave him hope for the future. If the other young masters of their world were anything like Kuroo, their generation would be different. There could be peace in living for Omegas that Daichi had been talking about.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Tsuki said softly, looking at the moon as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. 

* * *

 

In the back room of a seedy bar, two Alphas sat in shadows, nursing drinks. A letter lay on the table between them. The contents did not make either of them happy as they had hoped when it had arrived earlier in the day.

"Curse that old man and his weak heart for pretty Omegas." One of the Alphas growled, gripping his cup tightly. "It was a simple request but that whore talked him out of it. Daichi's hold on those Omegas are too strong and their influence on the other families is becoming too powerful. He will marry them off to families he favors and leave the rest of us to wither away. Our family lines will become polluted with human blood."

The other Alpha seemed calmer. "Suga didn't stop our plan, just postponed it for the moment. They can't hide him from us forever. We just need to show patience and wait for what is rightfully ours."

"He was mine to begin with! He was and is my property, but that bastard spirited him away from me. It may have been later than I expected but I will finally get what rightfully belongs to my family."

Tipping back the cup and swallowing the rest of the bitter drink, Master Ichirō slammed the cup onto the table. Revenge was finally within his grasp and he would not let it slip away like Nikkō had. Hinata would be his.

 


	14. A New Courtship and A Broken Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thanks for coming back for another chapter of The Sunshine Omega. The last few chapter, and this one as well, is more focused on side character and building relationships. I didn't want to make my side characters flat in comparison to the main pairing so I hope you guys don't mind the fluff. I will be getting back to Hinata and Kageyama shortly, I promise! But until then, enjoy more fluff and the introduction to another well loved character.  
> Love Eden

Iwaizumi sat nervously in the conference room. His usually stoic face seemed forced. Since the start of the summit, Iwaizumi had separated himself from his fellow young master Alphas. While they were on their outing with Omegas that lived with Daichi, he had stayed behind to read a law book his father had lent him. So many things hinged on him not messing up and destroying his future. Today was the day that he would stand before the Masters and make his case.

Daichi cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Next on the docket is a civil matter coming from the Iwaizumi family. Master Iwaizumi, you have the floor."

The elder of the family did not rise, only turned to look at his son seated behind him. "This is your time, son. Go and plead your case."

There was a low murmur in the room from both master and son alike. Summits were a teaching opportunity for the young Alphas. They were meant to sit and listen, not speak in from of his seniors. This was quite unorthodox.

"For the Masters who do not know me, I am Iwaizumi Hajime, the young master of the Iwaizumi house. I come before you all to bring up a matter that was decided for me when I was younger." Iwaizumi spoke slowly and clearly. "My grandfather and the grandfather of the Saito family arranged for their grandsons to be wed when they come of age. While Elder Saito's grandson is a wonderful Omega, I asked the Saito family to break this agreement."

It was well known that the Elders liked to play matchmakers with their grandpups once their secondary gender surfaced. It helped strengthen family bonds as well as house bonds. It also helped keep younger Omegas safe from other Alphas. Being promised to another, the Omegas wore ornate collars that told anyone from their heritage that they were already taken. The Alpha and Omega pair would then grow up together, looking out for each other. Some strong marriages had come out of such deals.

Master Saito looked firmly at his intended son-in-law. "You know the effects of breaking this off, not only to your family but to my son?"

Iwaizumi nodded gravely. "I would lose the land given from Elder Saito to my family as an engagement present and I cannot be present in Saito's life anymore. I understand the terms of breaking off the engagement."

"I would also like to know the reason I will have to go home and tell my son that he will never see you again." Master Saito steepled his fingers and looked at Iwaizumi.

This was the moment that the young Alpha dreaded. His claim wasn't because Saito had done anything or that he had done anything wrong. Life has a funny way of getting all mixed up at the worst of times.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice even. "I have found my fated partner, sir."

At first there was silence then a few of the masters started whispering to each other. Fated partners were what Omegas told their pups as they tucked them into bed. The legend goes that the gods that created them looked into the future and tied together two souls in perfect harmony. When the two souls came into contact, they would be drawn to each other. They experienced their heat and rut at the same time, their bodies craving one another. And once they mated, they would be unaffected by any rut or heat pheromones they encounter, being wholly devoted to their partner. But to the masters in the room, it was still just a legend.

Master Saito was the first to speak. "So, you wish to break off the engagement for your fated love?"

Iwaizumi nodded since that was the truth.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on the stubborn, brown-haired omega that had recently moved into his town. Everything around him became muted, sound and colors. The Omega was speaking with one of his family members, motioning broadly to the town. Iwaizumi didn't realize he was staring until the Omega turned sharply to face him, a scowl on his beautiful face.

The Omega had walked right up to him and demanded to know what his problem was. Confused and flustered, Iwaizumi stuttered an introduction and an apology.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard." The Alpha admitted, blushing slightly.

The Omega was caught off guard as well by Iwaizumi's current state. A blush formed on the Omega's cheeks. Both felt a tug inside them that was unquestionable. Fate had led them to each other.

Master Iwaizumi spoke up next to his son. "I know this marriage contract has been around for many years, but I think something is important cannot be denied. If my son feels pulled to another Omega, it would be unfair to your son to let this go on. We all know what could happen to a paired Omega that does not get the attention he needs in a bond. I would not want to risk your family's health for an agreement between two elders long ago. Please think this over. And as you can see, my son has been thinking about this for a while and had the courage to bring this to you in person."

Master Saito sat quietly for a little while, thinking. He did approve of the young Alpha for bring the matter up to him. The master knew that young master Iwaizumi had been deep in study since he had come to the summit. He must have been looking through the law papers for marriage arrangements, knowing that he would forfeit his engagement gifts or money and be cut off from his intended, at least until they were both mated. That last rule was put into effect to protect the Omega if they were the one who wanted to break off engagements. Sometimes Alphas did not take rejection well and sought revenge, forcing a mating bite on the Omega.

Finally, Master Saito nodded. "I will allow the engagement to be broken but I only ask you to do thing for me, young Iwaizumi. Write my son a letter, explaining what you just told me. Do that for me and I will release you from your marriage contract. Please write up the letter and the paperwork for the land given to you. I will expect it no later then the end of the summit."

Iwaizumi bowed deeply to Master Saito, overwhelmed with gratitude for the older Alpha. He had expected more of a fight, if he was being honest. He spent hours pouring over law books just incase there was any push back from the Saito family.

"Thank you, Master Saito. I will have all the correct paperwork and the letter to your son by the end of tomorrow night."

* * *

 

Suga sat quietly, looking at the younger Omegas eat and chat among themselves. The summit was ending and that meant the house would become quieter again. It was a good thing; their lives would go back to normal but some of the Omegas would miss having the young Alphas around. Most were reaching the age of maturity where they can accept courtships and bonds. Suga already knew the Yu was going to be spoken for by the end of the summit. Tsuki and Kuroo had gotten close over the last few days, which puzzled Suga to no end. They were the last two people he had expected to get along. Bokuto and Akaashi went on long walks together around town. Bokuto seemed over the moon whenever Akaashi came around and it was adorable how he tried to cater to the Omegas every need.

Hinata and Kageyama were an entirely different entity. The two seemed to always be arguing over simple or stupid things, like who could eat their breakfast the fastest or who could get to the garden first. Suga couldn’t tell if they liked each other or not. But it was nice to see Hinata smiling and interacting with an Alpha his age. It was a step in the right direction.

There was a knock at the door and a tired looking Daichi poked his head into the room. "The meeting is finally over. Do you mind if the young masters join in for the evening? This might be the last time they will have the free time to relax. The last few days are full, and they have to start packing for their trips back to their respective homes."

Suga looked around, seeing if anyone had any objections. When he saw there were none, the Omega waved them in. This space was usually off limits to Alphas but Suga felt safe with Daichi there to keep an eye on their friends.

Kuroo entered first, his nose up in the air. The sweet scent of Omegas filled the space. It was quite pleasant. From among the smells, he picked up Tsuki's unique scent. The Omega was sitting next to an open window, reading a book.

"May I sit quietly next to you? I promise not to disturb you." Kuroo grinned at Tsuki as he took a seat.

Tsuki didn't look up as he replied. "You seated yourself before you even finished your question, which is rude to expect me to agree so readily. And I don’t think you have it in you to not disturb anyone close to you."

Kuroo just kept grinning as he watched the blonde Omega. He enjoyed Tsuki's sharp wit. Their conversations were never dull in the slightest. Knowing their time together was coming to an end, Kuroo wanted to spend as much time with the tall Omega as he could.

"Hey Yu," Asahi called out meekly. "Would you take a walk with me through the garden?"

Yu, who was laughing at Hinata and Kageyama's usually antics, turned to his friend and nodded. "Let me grab my shoes."

The room was quiet as the two walked out. When the door finally closed, the Omegas rushed over the window that Tsuki and Kuroo had seated themselves. Kuroo looked at Tsuki with a raised eyebrow only to receive an eyeroll in return. The Omegas seemed very excited as they peered down into the garden below.

"What's going on?" Kageyama asked Daichi quietly.

The older Alpha but his hand on Kageyama's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Our Alpha with a heart of glass finally got the courage to ask Yu to consider him for courtship."

Bokuto, hearing his, let out a long aww as he rushed to join the Omegas at the window. Ever since he was little, Bokuto had been enthralled by romantic gestures. A late evening admission of love was high on his list of most romantic occurrences.

After shushing the noisy Alpha, all eyes fell on the pair walking around the garden. Asahi was slowly leading Yu to the bench on the far side of the lawn. There wasn't any foliage blocking them so the curious group was able to watch them effortlessly. The two talked for a while, a seemingly normal night. Daichi could tell that Asahi was getting more and more nervous as Yu dominated the conversation. Finally, Asahi took the lead, dropping to one knee in front of Yu. Though they could not hear what Asahi said, Yu's reaction was enough. The small Yu, who had been sitting, launched himself at Asahi and holding him in a tight embrace. As Yu pulled back, he brushed his nose against Asahi's before locking their lips together.

"And that is our cue to stop being nosey," Daichi said pulling the shutters closed, blocking everyone's view of the new couple.

Today has been a good day for love, Daichi thought as he looked at Suga. He still needed to update the Omega on what happened at the meeting with Iwaizumi and the broken engagement. Suga enjoyed stories about fated pairs.

Suddenly, Suga walked up to Daichi, a hand on his arm. "There is something I need to discuss with you. It's about Hinata."

With a feeling of dread, Daichi nodded. "Let's go to my office."

Turning to the group, Daichi spoke loudly. "You guys have a good night and please don't tease Asahi too much when they come back inside. If any of you need me or Suga, we will be in my study dealing with some paperwork."

As the pair walked out, Bokuto couldn't contain a giggle. "So that's what the kids are calling it these days, dealing with paperwork."

Akaashi smacked Bokuto's arm softly. "Leave them be, Bo. Now, what were you telling me about in the meeting today?"

Bokuto's face lit up again. "Oh yeah, so Iwaizumi stood up and…"

* * *

 

Daichi let out a long, heavy sigh. He should have seen this coming when Master Ichirō had caused a commotion when he first saw Hinata. Master Ito was a good family friend but Daichi did not know Master Ichirō as well, which worried the young Alpha.

"So Master Ito is coming at the end of the summit to assess Hinata's lineage?" Daichi said slowly.

Suga nodded. "From what Master Ito told me, the families still have a marriage arrangement between them. I am worried that Hinata's family might hold him to his mother's contract. They were willing to sell off their son, who they raised. What would stop them from doing it to a grandchild they have never met?"

"Have you told Hinata yet?"

Shaking his head, Suga frowned. "I was waiting to talk with you first, so we could have a solid plan set up. It might help calm his anxiety about it all. With what has happened recently, I would feel more comfortable having a solid plan in place, so we can be open and honest with Hinata."

The young Alpha agreed. Hinata needed stability in these turbulent times. His entire heritage had been withheld from him, his parentage had been a lie, and he was now faced with the future of being mated to another man. It was all very new and scary to the small Omega. And in these times, Daichi and Suga wanted to be the rock that Hinata could trust.

"Now, let's see if we can make the best outcome for Hinata," Daichi said, sitting straighter in his chair, a look of determination on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update! With bringing Iwaizumi in, I wanted you guys to know that I intend on expanding this serious once this story comes to an end. They will be shorter (maybe) and focus on different ships. I think you guys can guess who a few of the main focuses will be.  
> Please remember to leave Kudos if you enjoyed the update. I read all the comments submitted and they brighten my day. Also, bookmarking this story will keep you in the loop for updates, whenever those might be!


	15. Love and Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings lovelies! I have returned from the land of procrastination to drop another chapter for you all. I hope you guys are enjoying the series and I promise that things will start getting interesting and plot will progress faster. My writing style can be slow at times, I admit, but I feel like I have gotten a lot of background and main character building out of the way... finally.  
> Love Eden

The last night of the summit finally came about. There was a feeling of jubilation in the air as all the tasks set before the masters and Daichi had been checked off one by one, all issues resolved peacefully. After the last meeting was adjourned, the masters and their sons headed down to the sitting room to enjoy some much-needed relaxation.  

Iwaizumi sat away from others, focusing on his drink rather than socializing. He turned in the paperwork for dissolving his engagement as well as a letter sealed with wax for his childhood friend and now ex-fiancé. The paper work had been easy enough, but the letter was an entirely different matter entirely. He had stayed up half the night writing draft after draft until he felt like he got his emotions across. It was heartbreaking that he could not see Saito until he found a mate but that was the way of things. Iwaizumi loved Saito in his own way, but the strings of fate had other plans for him and he was not about to miss the opportunity of a life time. Finding your fated partner was rare and should be treasured. He hoped that Saito would understand.

"Why the long face, Iwa?"

Looking up from his drink, Kuroo looked down at his peer. The two were not close but the pool of Alphas their age was rather small and so they all knew one another in some form or fashion. Kuroo had always thought highly of Iwaizumi and his family, who did not stick to traditional standards. They were hard headed but had a sense of free will that fascinated Kuroo. How different would life be if he too had been born into the Iwaizumi household.

Iwaizumi frowned at Kuroo. "Please don't call me that. We aren't kids anymore."

Kuroo laughed. "Sorry, I'll try to keep that in mind. Do you mind if I interrupt your brooding session?"

With an exasperated sigh, Iwaizumi motioned for the dark-haired Alpha to have a seat. He had learned that Kuroo only asked as a curtsey, since he was going to do it anyways. It would be easier trying to push a mountain then telling Kuroo no, thick headed as he is.

"Iwa, - I mean Iwaizumi, can I ask you a serious question?" Kuroo locked eyes with the other Alpha. "How did you know that you found your fated partner? Was it like in the stories? Did celestial beings sing and shower flower petals from the sky that only the two of you could see or hear? Or was it like being struck by lightning?"

To Kuroo's surprise, Iwaizumi smiled softly as he looked at Kuroo. There was a far away look in his eyes that made Kuroo feel like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

When Iwaizumi spoke, he spoke softly. "It's hard to put into words. It's like suddenly color is introduced into the world, more vibrant then you could ever imagine. And at the center of it all is someone that completes you so well that you feel at the top of the world. All of that happens in one instance and you just know. But everyone's experience can be different. There is no one sign that points to your fated pair. Mine might have been spectacular but for others it could just happen one day and suddenly you just know."

 The two sat in silence for a while, Iwaizumi thinking of the Omega that awaited him at home and Kuroo contemplating fated partners. Ever since Iwaizumi stood up and fought for his love, Kuroo had been contemplating what love was to him. He had good control of his emotions, but he had never felt love for anyone outside of his family. But something new had surfaced since Kuroo arrived at Daichi's house. His mind wondered while the Masters and Elders talked about politics, always taking him back to that night in the garden. Kuroo had sat in that garden before when he was a child but something about that time was different. The moon seemed brighter, cascading down onto the blonde Omega. There was an air of stillness and serenity that made Kuroo feel like he was home. He hadn't brought this up to anyone, even Bokuto, since but Iwaizumi's plea for love changed that.

"How did you tell him that he was the one?" Kuroo asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably. "I just out right said it one day, after we had spent some time together."

Kuroo leaned closer. "And?"

"And," Iwaizumi echoed. "He didn't believe me. He thought I was playing with his emotions. I was a taken Alpha with a fiancé."

Things fell into place for Kuroo as he looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. "So, you went in front of the Masters and asked to be released from the engagement. You stood up and spoke your intentions so that there would be no miscommunication. That is a bold move Iwaizumi."

"Hopefully his father will tell him about it when he gets back to Oikawa Manor." Iwaizumi sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kuroo said quickly. "You mean your fated pair is the son of Master Oikawa? I heard that his son is a beautiful Omega, but that he is a little full of himself."

Iwaizumi snorted. "You are right on both accounts. He's breath-taking and he knows it. His personality is a little warped but that doesn't change that fact that we were meant for each other. There are times when he makes me so mad, but I feel like his personality is a shield. Something happened for him to mistrust love."

"That seems to be the issue with most Omegas our age." Kuroo said nodding. "After spending time with the Omegas that live here, it made me realize how difficult their lives are in comparison to our own."

Iwaizumi nodded sagely. "Our culture's view of Omegas has become distorted from the original plans that our people were built upon. Greed and jealousy on the part of Alphas has changed everything. It's disgusting. Omegas are the life blood of our people and they are treated like breeders, not humans. I hope our generation and the children we bear will change that mind set."

"What Daichi's father and his fellows have been doing over the years is the first big step towards righting what has been twisted for the sake of power and position." Kuroo nodded.

Iwaizumi looked Kuroo in the eyes and smiled. "I'm glad that you and I are on the same page."

Once again, the two Alpha's fell into silence as their minds mulled over the thought of Omegas and the future.

* * *

 

Daichi was in the middle of talking with a master from the north when he saw a door open and Master Ichirō enter with Elder Ito close behind him. The sight of the two unsettled the young Alpha. Frantically, he looked around the room, hoping to catch sight of Suga. Some of the Omegas were here, talking with the masters and their sons. While he did not see the ash hair he was looking for, Daichi saw Hinata chatting excitedly to Kageyama. Unfortunately, Master Ichirō noticed the young Omega as well.

"Elder Ito," Daichi called loudly, getting everyone's attention. "What a surprise it is to see you here, but it is a pleasure as always. Would you like to join me for a cup of wine?"

Master Ichirō's eyebrow twitched but the smile on his face did not faulter. "We have something to deal with first and then we will join you for a drink."

Suga, out of nowhere, swept up to the pair of Alphas, taking Elder Ito's elbow gently. "It is nice to see you again, Elder. Is this visit in regard to what we discussed on your last visit?"

"Yes," Elder Ito nodded. "Though, Master Ichirō told me the summit was over already. I had not expected to see so many bloodlines represented when I agreed to stop by."

Daichi tried to keep his composure but he his smile fell for a moment. "Today is the last day of the summit. My guests will be returning home tomorrow to their own homes. We are just having a celebratory drink. Can we do this once my guests have left?"

Elder Ito looked at Master Ichirō out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the host. "Well then, I am sorry to bother you at such a time. I will come back-"

"It is an easy task, Elder." Master Ichirō cut in, his voice honey sweet. "And if what I think is true, this could effect many of the other households. It will only take a moment."

A tense moment hung in the air. Master Ichirō's words piqued the curiosity of the other masters and Daichi could feel that pressure on Elder Ito's shoulders. The younger Alpha prayed that the elder would still refuse, giving him more time to look into why Master Ichirō was so keen on learning Hinata's familial heritage.

Signing, Elder Ito finally spoke. "Is the boy present?"

Suga's heart fell like a stone into his stomach.

"Yes, sir." Master Ichirō smiled in victory. "He is over with the Kageyama family, the small one with the bright hair."

All eyes turned to Hinata, who was frozen in place. Suga had told him that Master Ichirō would be bringing someone to verify his heritage but he didn't think it would be so soon. Dread and anxiety mixed in his stomach as Elder Ito slowly approached.

"Hello, young man." Elder Ito said calmly, with a gentle smile on his face. "Can you stand up for me? My old back cannot handle leaning over too far and you are rather low to the ground."

Slowly, Hinata stood up. The man before him was collapsing with age but he still towered over the small Omega. Stooping over slightly, Elder Ito cradled Hinata's left cheek in his hand and moved to expose the right side of his neck. Being this close, Elder Ito could smell Hinata's anxiety at the closeness of an unknown Alpha. The side of the neck was a delicate place for Omegas. The scent gland was sensitive and the place where mating bites were located. Bearing this important part was like bearing one's soul.

"I am just going to take a quick sniff of your neck and then it will be all over. I am not going to harm you, so be not afraid of old Ito." The older man smiled gently.

Hinata swallowed and nodded. He looked away from the old Alpha, trying to calm himself down. But when something brushed against his scent gland, he couldn't help but let out a small whine. Elder Ito stopped for a moment, letting Hinata get use to the closeness, before taking a deep breath through his nose. Then, Elder Ito stepped away and looked at Daichi with wide eyes.

"Where did you find this boy?" He asked calmly.

Daichi was aware of all the eyes on him. "I found him on auction and saved him, so he would not fall into the hands of any regular human. He had been taken from a village a few days ride from the city."

"What is going on?" One of the masters asked, looking at Hinata and Elder Ito.

Master Ichirō was happy to answer that question. "Hinata, the young Omega before us, is the child of my cousin Haru and Nikkō, my betrothed who eloped with my cousin."

An uproar of talking filled the room. Master's spoke to one another, stealing glances at Hinata all the while. Suga, sensing Hinata's growing anxiety, went over to the young Omegas side. Kageyama joined Suga, standing on the other side of the now shaking Omega.  A few of the younger Alphas picked up on this as well and started making a barrier between Hinata and the older Alphas. Tension filled the air as the heirs stood before their fathers with a defiance they were not accustomed to.

Daichi stood at the front of the group and faced the rest of his guests. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Elder Ito."

"Hinata should be with his family, Sugawara." Master Ichirō said, stepping up to the younger man. "You should be happy that he is able to reconnect with his blood. He does not need to stay here with you."

Daichi let out a low growl, which someone the other Alphas echoed. Suga hugged Hinata to him, waiting for the right moment to get Hinata out of the room and somewhere safer for him to process what was going on.

Elder Ito stepped between Daichi and Master Ichirō, casting the older Alpha a sharp look. "I do not know why you are being so rude to our host but chose your words carefully, Master Ichirō. You have already twisted words around to get me here, do not test my patience any further."

Master Ichirō was only able to hold Elder Ito's eye for long before his gaze dropped to the ground. And without a word, Master Ichirō stalked out of the room, leaving behind a room full of whispers and curiosity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning in for another chapter. I have an end goal in mind for the story so things might go faster (fingers crossed).  
> Remember to bookmark, leave kudos, and tell me your thoughts in the comments! I read all the comments and they make my day!


	16. Warm Hearts and Hugs

Master Ichirō had yet to come back to the house but Daichi had a sinking feeling that he would see the older Alpha again, bringing more trouble in his wake. Suga had led Hinata away expertly and only left his side once the small boy had finally fallen asleep. It was early in the morning when Suga slipped into Daichi's room, gently shaking him awake.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, his voice deeper then normal as he tried to shake off his sleep. "Is Hinata okay?"

Looking down at the sleepy Alpha, Suga smiled gently. "He's finally resting. It took a while and a lot of cuddling from me and Yu to get him to calm down. I just wanted to let you know and I just wanted to see you…"

"Come here," Daichi said, lifting his blanket.

Suddenly, Suga looked so tired and it made Daichi's chest constrict painfully. The Omega crawled under the blanket, curling up at Daichi's side. Suga focused on the warmed of the person next to him as he tired to get his emotions in check. Gently, Daichi gathered Suga in his arms and rested his chin on Suga's soft hair. With slightly trembling hands, Suga gathered Daichi's shirt in his hands and buried his face in his chest. They didn't talk for a while, just cling to each other.

Suga's voice was small when he spoke. "I don’t want Hinata to go through the same thing that I went through."

"No one should go through that, Suga." Daichi said, rubbing Suga's back slowly. "I would do anything to take your pain away."

"Just having you here helps," Suga admitted, his face heating up.

A short chuckle vibrated Daichi's chest, resonating through Suga's cheek. A sense of calm settled on them as they just enjoyed each other's closeness. Moments like this made Daichi appreciate his life more and appreciate Suga more as well.

Pulling away just enough to look Daichi in the eye, Suga got down to business. "We need to come up with some sort of plan for Hinata's situation. We can't be blindsided again. There are too many unknowns and you know how much I hate not knowing."

"Now that the summit is over, that will be priority number one." Daichi nodded. "I don’t think Master Ichirō will do anything after angering Elder Ito in front of the Masters. But knowing him, he's got something up his sleeve."

Suga hummed, settling his check back on Daichi's chest. "Do you think he will try to pressure Hinata into marriage? Hinata's grandparents seemed willing to set their son up with him so why not their grandson?"

Daichi shifted so that Suga was more comfortable. "Hinata is a little too young for Master Ichirō but sometimes pairings like that happen, though it never works out well in the Omegas favor. But I would rather see Hinata in a marriage full of love, not one born of an arranged union. I will use all of the weight of my family name to protect Hinata. Now, lets try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." 

* * *

 

It was not long before everyone knew about the sudden appearance of an heir to a well-known and old house. A few of the Masters looked a little too long at Hinata for any of his housemates' liking. Even a few of the younger Alphas were seen fending off a few people caught staring. It had been a rough night and morning as Hinata tried to keep himself collected when coming in contact with any of the men he did not know well.

Kageyama had been the most protective of the Alphas. When Hinata finally came down for breakfast, his hair messy from sleep, Kageyama offered the Omega a seat him to him. With the stern faced Alpha next to him, Hinata was able to eat about half his breakfast. Kageyama was known for being bad at small talk but he put an effort in keep Hinata's mind off what happened last night.

As morning gave way to midday, Kageyama knew that he would be leaving soon. He would not be far away, his house being a short walk from Daichi's estate, but it felt like miles away after spending most of his free time with the orange haired Omega. What he had once found annoying about the smaller boy was slowly becoming endearing. Though smiles had been rare these days, Kageyama felt his heart flutter anytime one did appear. It was like watching the sun rise and it confused the young Alpha to no end. He had never felt like this towards another person, let alone an Omega. His father had tired many times to introduce him to a few Omegas in the hopes that one would catch his eye, but it never worked out.

"Are you packed yet?" Master Kageyama asked, looking down at his son. "We will be leaving at the end of the hour to head home."

"I will be done shortly, father." Kageyama said evenly, inwardly embarrassed that he had lost track of time while thinking of an Omega.

Normally, Kageyama's father would just nod and leave his son to his own devices but something held his attention. There was a determined look in the old Alpha's eye that always spelled trouble for his son.

"I could not help but notice that you and the small Omega, Haru-"

"Hinata," Kageyama corrected his father.

"-That you and _Hinata_ have been spending a lot of time together," his father continued, frowning slightly at the interruption.

Kageyama shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I have been spending a lot of time with him and the other people my age. Isn't that one of the goals of the summit, to build friendships with the other houses?"

"It is also to build relationships. Daichi has a good eye for Omegas and this is a great opportunity to look for potential mates."

Anger welled in Kageyama. "Please do not speak of Daichi like that, father. He is an outstanding Alpha who is trying to help Omegas that found themselves in terrible situations. And for the Omegas, they did not come here to be flaunted in front of Alphas as potential mates. They are here to heal and readjust before going on with their lives. Mating is most likely the last thing on their minds and we should respect that."

Master Kageyama held up his hands in a placating gesture, knowing how quickly his son's mood can change. "I'm not speaking ill of Daichi. I'm just stating that there are potential pairings here. I have never seen you more interested in an Omega then you have with Hinata. You are getting close to mating age and I want to see you happily mated. And if you would like to court Hinata, we can go and speak with Daichi to see if this would be possible."

Throwing down the shirt he was folding, Kageyama stood up and faced his father. "That sort of decision should be up to Hinata, not to you or Daichi or even me. He is person and his is going through a rough time right now. It wasn't until his bloodline came up that you have even brought this idea up to me. I don't know what you see in Hinata, but he is more than his family name. Now if you will excuse me, I need to finish packing."

Knowing there was no point in trying to talk to his son anymore, Master Kageyama let out a heavy sigh and decided to leave the young Alpha to his thoughts.

* * *

 Daichi stood near the front gate as wagons and carriages came into the courtyard. Some of the families that lived farther away had already headed home in the hope of returning back at a reasonable time. Bokuto wailed as his father pulled him away from Akaashi, promising to write every day. The dark-haired Omega waved at Bokuto as his carriage pulled away, a sad smile on his face. Kuroo, who had been spending the last of his time here with Tsukishima, had whispered something to the taller boy before sauntering off to where his father was preparing to leave. The Omega blushed so hard that it reached the tips of his ears and he fled into the house.

Now, Asahi was saying good bye to Yu. They had been nearly inseparable since the night in the garden. The news of the courtship has spread around the house and the masters seemed pleased with the pairing. Asahi's father approved wholly on the couple, gushing to anyone that would listen that he would have grandpups before anyone else with children Asahi's age. When Asahi heard his father say it for the first time, the large Alpha blushed a deep red and pushed his father out of the room for a father-son talk. Yu thought it was adorable how his future mate reacted.

"I will try to visit you often," Asahi promised, a small smile on his lips. "Or you can come over whenever you want."

Yu nodded enthusiastically. "Just let me know when, where, what I should wear, and if I should bring a gift or something. I want your mother to like me."

The Alpha pulled Yu into a soft embrace. "He'll love you. He always wanted an Omega so be ready to be spoiled rotten."

Yu giggled and rubbed his head into Asahi's stomach, since the was not tall enough to reach anything else. The two stood like that for a while until Asahi's father called out to him that it was time to leave. Asahi reluctantly let go and got into the carriage. When he was settled in, he noticed Yu standing on the wheel of the carriage, eye level with Asahi. Through the open window, Yu leaned into the space and kissed Asahi. It was not a long kiss though Asahi wished it had lasted just a little longer. And before Asahi could react, Yu had dashed across the courtyard and into the house, the tips of his ears tinted pink.

"Well that was unexpected," Hinata giggled as Yu disappeared from view. "Did you see that coming Kageyama?"

The dark-haired Alpha shrugged. "Not really but they are courting each other. Things like that are bound to happen."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Hinata asked.

Looking down at the smaller boy, Kageyama could tell that the question was an innocent one. If anyone else had asked him, he might have brushed it off and went on with his day. But something about Hinata asking made it seem less invasive.

"I have yet to kiss anyone. Kisses that are given without meaning seem hallow to me." Kageyama answered honestly.

Hinata hummed thoughtfully.

The courtyard finally cleared out but Kageyama made no move to leave.

"Shouldn't you head home too?" Hinata asked, confused.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me to leave?"

"N-no!" Hinata stammered. "I was just, I don’t know…"

Snorting, Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair. "I like right down the road, idiot. I can go home whenever I want. Daichi doesn't mind if I hang out for a little longer."

Hinata pouted and shoved Kageyama's hand away. "I'm not an idiot, Rudeyama."

The two fell into their usually bickering and did not notice an older man walk into the courtyard until he was right next to them. Yelping, Hinata hid behind Kageyama, who stepped between them, growling softly.

"Oh," the old man exclaimed. "I did not mean to startle you boys. I was looking for Master Daichi."

Hinata peaked out from around Kageyama slowly, looking the newcomer. He looked to be around the same age as Elder Ito but he smell… familiar? It was warm and caring, drawing the Omega out from behind Kageyama.

"Hinata," the young Alpha said softly but Hinata didn't listen as he approached the older man.

Standing still, the man looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Neither spoke as Hinata drew close. As if not wanting to shatter the moment, the old man reached out and brushed his fingers over Hinata's cheek lovingly.

"You look just like your mother," the old man said softly, his voice on the edge of breaking from emotion. "It's like I am looking at a mirror image of my son."

Tears spilled over Hinata's cheeks as he tightly embraced the old man, breathing his calming scent in deep. He had never in his life felt like this, felt so whole. It was as if a whole in him had been suddenly filled with sunshine.

Kageyama watched them like a hawk, uneasy at the sudden intimate moment. Part of him wanted to run and get Daichi while another part wanted to rip Hinata out of the stranger's grip and usher him into the house. But he didn't want to leave them alone so he stayed put, praying that Daichi would just be walking by to see this interaction.

And, as if the gods had taken pity on Kageyama, Daichi walked out of the house, laughing at something Suga said. The laughter died off abruptly when Daichi saw the old man holding Hinata. Hinata and the stranger were too into the moment to see Daichi approach, an angry shadow across his face.

"Excuse me sir, this is a private residence. I am going to have to ask you to-" Daichi started but fell quiet as he recognized the old man.

"Oh, if it wasn't the Alpha I was looking for." The old man said cheerfully, still clinging to Hinata, who seemed oblivious to the exchange going on right over his head. "I meant to come straight to you, but I got sidetracked by my grandson."

Hinata purred happily in response.

Suga slid up next to Daichi, a hand on his arm. "It is good to see you, Elder Natuso."

"It's a pleasure as always, young Suga." Elder Natuso smiled. "I have you both to thank for taking care of my grandson."

"Shall we take this inside?" Daichi asked, motioning to the door. "Suga, will you bring us some tea to the informal dining room?"

With a nod and a smile, Suga went back into the house, followed by a brooding Kageyama. He had no interest in seeing such personal affairs and something seemed off about the whole situation. He knew that Suga had a good intuition, so he might agree with Kageyama's gut feeling.

Hinata stuck to his grandfather's side, slipping his hand into the older man's.

"You're sweet," Elder Natuso smiled and patted Hinata's head. "Just like your mother."

Hinata beamed at the compliment and stuck close to the older man. Daichi smiled as well. He had never seen Hinata this happy before. Maybe his family was not as bad as he and Suga had expected.

Once in the cozy dining room, Hinata helped his grandfather sit down on a floor mat before taking a seat in his lap like he had been doing it his whole life. Daichi almost told Hinata to get up since it was rude to just sit in someone's lap but Elder Natuso enveloped the small Omega in a hug. The Elder, being an Alpha, was much larger than Hinata, even in his old age. The size difference reminded Daichi that Hinata was still a child.

"I'm sorry to show up uninvited," Elder Natuso started once they were all settled. "I just had to see if the rumor was true, that I had a grandson."

Daichi kept his face calm as the mention of a rumor came up. He would bet his fortune that a certain angry Master had started such rumor, even if it was true. It cut their time table to figure out what to do with this new information down to practically nothing.

"Of course, you would want to check for yourself," Suga said as he practically glided into the room with a practiced ease.

Elder Natuso nodded, his chin ruffling Hinata's hair. "It crossed my mind many years ago that I may have grandchildren, but I never dreamed of actually meeting my grandchild. We were all devastated that Haru did not trust us enough to tell us that he wished to marry another. He must have worried over how the household would do if he broke the engagement, but we would have endured for our beloved child."

"So there was no contact with him after he left?" Daichi asked.

"We never heard from him again. We just hoped he was out there somewhere living a happy life." Elder Natuso said with a sad smile. "Has there been any work on my son's whereabouts?"

Suga and Daichi traded looks before Suga spoke. "Hinata has no memory of your son. He was raised in a village three days north of here by a woman he had come to know as his mother."

The scent of sadness filled the room, pouring from Hinata. He looked close to tears and tried to hide himself in his grandfather's robe.

Elder Natuso looked down at his grandson and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "What's wrong, my little pup. Why such a sad face?"

"I'm sorry I can't remember my mouth," Hinata said softly, his voice breaking a little. "I want to be helpful and tell you-"

"Hush now, child." Elder Natuso cooed. "It's not your fault. We will get to the bottom of what happened to your mother and we'll do it together. How does that sound?"

Sniffling slightly, Hinata nodded and relaxed a little, his scent receding. Before long, Hinata had drifted off to sleep.

The Elder smiled scented the top of Hinata's head. "Good boy. Now Daichi, I know this is all very sudden, but I would like to take Hinata back to our family's house. He belongs with his family. That is not a slight against your household, but I have so much of my grandson's life to catch up on."

"That is a reasonable request, Elder. I am just worried about the transition. You see, Hinata does not know much about our culture. We have found that large shocks or changes to Hinata's life push him close to a drop. Suga and I have been working with him, as well as the other Omegas under my care, in integrating him into his heritage. The last thing I want for him is to take something too fast and have little knowledge of how to care for himself properly."

"He also has not had his first heat yet." Suga said softly. "You know delicate a first heat can be for a young Omega."

The Elder hummed. "Haru's first heat was dreadful. It broke my heart to hear him in such pain."

Suga nodded. "I would like to keep Hinata here for a little longer to at least educate him on heats and the interworking of the Omega body. But I will understand if you would like to oversee his education."

"I would not want to step on anyone's toes." The Elder waved away Suga's concerns. "My household is not a large as it use to be and Hinata is the only Omega left in our family. I do not know intimate knowledge of what Omegas have to deal like, such as heats and the like, so it would be better to leave that in the hands of someone more knowledgeable such as yourself, Suga. Hinata can stay here for a while longer and, if you permit me to, come visit him whenever I can."

Daichi smiled at the older Alpha. "You are always welcome in my house, Elder Natuso."

"Thank you, Master Daichi." The Elder said with as much of a bow as his body would let him. "I think I will take my leave for the day. Can I put Hinata to bed before I go?"

Suga showed Natuso where Hinata's room was, carrying the sleeping boy all the way, even though Daichi offered to carry him. The Elder waved them away, saying Hinata was not heavy and it reminded him of when he used to tuck his son in for the night. Neither Suga nor Daichi had it in them to take such a nostalgic moment for the old man.


	17. Family and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry for the super late update. School has been intense the past few months and I didn't have the time for personal writing. Thank you for all the people who have read my story while it was in stasis and left comments and kudos.  
> Love Eden

With the sudden introduction of Hinata's grandfather, Kageyama could not help but feel like there was something not right. He tried to figure it out when he went with Suga as he made tea, but the older Omega didn't seem have the same feeling. Suga, who was always protective of the Omegas, wanted to give the older man a chance for Hinata's sake. The small Omega had gone through so much and he needed somewhere or someone that made him feel safe.

"Why are you so adamant that Elder Natuso is not a good guy?" Suga asked, a small frown on his face.

Kageyama threw up his hands in frustration. "It's hard to explain. Something just doesn’t feel right."

Suga set the tea pot and a few cups on the tray. "Daichi and I will talk to the elder and see what is going on. If something fishy comes up, we will do whatever is in our power to protect Hinata."

The muscles in Kageyama's jaw tightened almost painfully. How could Suga not sense it? It was so powerful that he swore he could taste it on his tongue. At that moment, Kageyama swore he would get to the bottom of this sinking feeling.

* * *

 The day after Elder Natuso came to see Hinata, Kageyama came up with any excuse he could to go back over to Daichi's estate. When his father told him that he had misplaced one of his robes, Kageyama immediately said he would go see if they left it while backing to leave the summit. He was up and out the door before his father could even tell him what it looked like.

Daichi wasn’t surprised when he opened the front door and saw Kageyama standing there sheepishly. Suga had told him Kageyama's concerns after Elder Natuso left so seeing the young Alpha back so soon made sense.

"Father cannot find one of his robes. Is there any chance he might have left it in our room?" Kageyama spoke without meeting Daichi's eye.

"We're still cleaning the house room by room. I haven't heard anything about it but you are more than welcome to come in and check."

Kageyama nodded and headed inside, towards the room him and his father had stayed in for the summit. The space was still a little askew from their departure. A quick glance around revealed that nothing was left behind.

"We will keep an eye out to see if it got misplaced somewhere," Daichi said, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "We're about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?"

Kageyama made a play to make it seem like he was actually thinking about it, like he might have other plans for the day. He didn't want Daichi to know that his anxiety for Hinata's situation was keeping him here. If the Elder came back, he wanted to be there to supervise how the old man interacts with the young Omega.

"I have some time today," Kageyama said coolly.

The pair headed back downstairs and towards the informal dining room, which had quite a ruckus going on inside. Shouts and laughter grew louder as they approached. Daichi had a slight frown on his face as he opened to the door.

"His face was so red," Hinata giggled.

Yu stood proudly over the group, hands on his hips. "He most likely blushed all the way home, knowing the big softie."

"What made you do as such?" Tsukishima asked with a slightly disinterested look, though his eyes seemed focused on Yu.

"Well, I knew he wouldn't make the first move, so I had to take advantage of our farewell!" Yu said proudly. "Asahi is too adorable when he gets embarrassed. I'll most likely hear him complaining about this for the next month or so."

The group laughed at the thought, even the blonde Omega snickered with the rest of them. Daichi shook his head at the group of Omegas before him and took his place at the end of the long table. Kageyama stood hesitantly in the doorway, trying to find a place to sit.

"Oh, hello Kageyama," Suga chirped once his laughter died down. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

The black-hair Alpha nodded awkwardly.

Suga got up from his place at the table, smiling at Kageyama knowingly. "You can sit next to Hinata. I'll grab you a cushion."

Hinata moved over to make room for Kageyama. He was looking the happiest Kageyama had seen in a while, the color in his cheeks returning. There was an air of comfort around him that made Kageyama feel at ease as well.

"My grandpa said he was going to visit later today!" Hinata squealed. "He's going to bring some of my mother's clothes from when he was my age."

Kageyama's small smile fell. "I didn't think he would be back so soon."

Hinata gave Kageyama a confused looked before continuing. "He said he wanted to get to know me before I eventually move into my family house. Suga still says I have a few things I need to learn before leaving."

The young Alpha suppressed the urge to growl. Things were moving a little to quickly for his comfort. Daichi and Suga were doing well with Hinata ever since their talk. It wasn't like he had any ideas for his life, but this seemed drastic, and the last thing he needed was another drastic shock.

Lunch was brought out and set up across the table, family style. The Omegas dug in hungrily leaving little room for conversation. From what Kageyama gathered, they all had been cleaning the house post summit and airing out futons in the garden since after breakfast. There were a lot of chores that couldn’t be done while they had guests in the house. The kitchen needed a good deep clean and Akaashi had volunteered to help.

Before Kageyama knew it, lunch was over and everyone started heading back to their chores. He started frantically thinking of something he could do to stay until Elder Natuso came to visit but he was coming up empty. This wasn't his house, so the chores were not his to interfere with. He was going to have to excuse himself or someone would question why he was sulking about, not that he sulked or anything.

"Kageyama," Daichi called from the door way. "Why don't you join me in my study? There are packets of information I need to prepare to be sent to a few houses. I could use an extra set of hands."

It sounded like a lot of writing but Kageyama jumped at the chance. As the younger Alpha passed through the doorway, he missed the small smile on Daichi's lips before he turned to follow his friend upstairs.

Throughout the corridors of the estate, laughter and shouts could be heard. This was the type of day that Daichi loved the most. It made him feel whole.

* * *

 "This was your mother's favorite robe. I don't know how many times your grandmother had to fix this before it was practically a new robe entirely." Elder Natuso laughed. "I thought at one point of just buying the exact same robe and hoping Haru would not notice. But your mother was sharp, so I decided it was better for the household to just keep fixing this one."

Hinata ran his hands over the worn fabric. It was pretty basic style wise, but it was so soft. There wasn't much smell to it other then dust, the years having taken away all the scent of his mother from the weave. It was just so inviting and comfortable that Hinata knew that this too would be one of his favorite robes, even if he just wore it around the house.

"There are most clothes in storage at the house but one of my retainers had to stop me from taking all of it with me. So, I chose this one for now and the rest will be unpacked once you settle into the estate properly." The older man smiled shyly. "I'm sorry if I am too much. I just never expected to have grandchildren after Haru…"

Hinata shook his head quickly. "You don’t need to apologize, grandpa. I'm kinda in shock too. I grew up with my mom, well the woman I thought was my mom, without knowing you were out there. Farm life was simple and boring at times, but it was nice. But I am glad that we were able to find each other, grandpa."

Being accustom to hugs, Hinata hugged the older man tightly, taking in a deep breath. Natuso returned the hug, burying his face in his grandson's bright hair. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone heading out into the garden.

"My hands ache," Kageyama grumbled as he shook out his cramping fingers. "I am never helping you with that again."

Daichi stepped out onto the back porch leading to the garden. "It's not my fault that you looked like a lost puppy in the dining- oh good afternoon, Elder Natuso. You must have gotten here while I was wrapped up in summit paperwork. Have you been offered tea?"

"I did but he said he was good for now!" Hinata chirped, getting up to show Daichi what he got. "Look what Grandpa brought me! It was my mom's favorite robe. It's super soft."

"And it looks like it still has some years left in it." Daichi smiled.

Elder Natuso joined the little group. "I did not want to bother you on my arrival. If I am going to be coming here often, I would rather there not be any pomp every time enter. We don't need to follow every rule of etiquette. This is just a family visit."

Kageyama watched the polite banter and Hinata's boundless energy from a comfortable distance. His eyes followed the old man's every move as they walked around the garden. Something told him to keep watching, just keep watching. It didn't make any sense, but he just followed his instincts. They hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

"I'm going to take the robe back to my room before I get it dirty. I'll be right back, grandpa." And with that, Hinata bounded into the house.

While Daichi's eyes had watched Hinata's run, the young Alpha watched the Elder. Without him knowing that someone was watching, a small frown curled his thin lips. But it vanished just before Daichi turned around.

"He's a little too excitable," Daichi chuckled. "Hopefully he won't be too much to handle."

Elder Natuso waved his hand absentmindedly. "My son was the same way growing up. It's a family trait from what I am told from my father. He'll grow out of it." 

* * *

 

A week passed and Elder Natuso came to visit almost every day, much to Hinata's delight. It was all the little ball of energy could talk about, much to Tsukishima's annoyance. The first half of the day was spent with Suga, studying mostly. History, literature, and Omega life took up most of their time together. Hinata seemed to like the literature portion once his reading skills improved but he thought history was boring.

"Why do I need to know how this town was founded?" Hinata groaned, laying his face on the table pathetically.

Suga tapped the back of Hinata's head with a stack of papers. "This is not just the history of the town, but the history of our people. This town was originally a settlement for Alpha, Omegas, and Betas to live without fear of humans finding out about us. There had been a time that Omega's were killed because humans thought they were demons. In their lives, males should not be able to have children since only their females have the correct reproductive organs to carry a child."

"That's so cruel, killing people because they're different." Hinata frowned intently, his cheek now pressed against the hard wood. "Why are people so mean, Suga? We haven't done anything to them."

Suga paused before answering Hinata, speaking slowly and clearly. "People are afraid of what they do not understand. Fear is then covered by violence and innocent people are caught up in that violence. I do not have all the answers though I do pray that one day Omegas can walk around proudly with a swollen belly in the daylight. And on the topic of swollen bellies, let's switch over to personal care."

"Is this going to be another one of those gross, uncomfortable talks." Hinata grimaced. "A lot of this sounds really painful or uncomfortable at best."

Suga snorted. "Well it's just something you are going to have to deal with, whether you want to or not. Now where did we leave off last time?"

A blush erupted on Hinata's face as he remembered the last lesson. "Um- I think it had something to do with- um- taking care of your needs while in heat."

"Oh yes," Suga smiled. "Well that is for when you are alone. But there are different things that can be done with a partner or a mate. They can do the things we talked about before and more. If it is another Omega or a Beta, they will be able to fulfill your needs with a level head and with you in mind. Alphas can be a little narrower minded when they encounter an Omega in heat. If you are not comfortable with bonding with an Alpha you are having relations with, remember to keep your collar on. There have been many couples that were born of accidental bites."

The mention of narrow-minded Alphas made Hinata shiver and think of the men in the alley, how they were attracted to Suga's pheromones. From what he had learned, not all Alphas were like that. Daichi, Kageyama, and some of the other young masters would never do something like that.

"We already talked about the natural lubrication-" Suga started but was cut off by Hinata raising a hand.

"I remember that part so can we just skip the description again." Hinata said, looking a little squeamish.

Suga signed. "Okay, we will forgo that. I just wanted to tell you that heats are your most fertile period so there needs to be care and caution when you have a partner and neither of you are ready to have children. There are a few medicines that can bring down the fertility rate, but it should only be used prior or during your heat. It still has a small chance of failure but the things that go into it can be harmful if over used. Your heats can become irregular and you can become very sick. Never take it unless you really need it, Hinata. I know this all sounds very scary, but I would rather tell you up front then you accidently hurt yourself. I have seen too many Omegas get hurt from it."

Hinata looked at Suga with a slight frown of concentration. "Where would I go to get it?"

"There are a few herbal shops around town but only two of them sell this medicine. If you look at their signs, the Omega symbol will be on it, which looks like this." Suga explained, drawing a symbol on a scrap piece of paper. "To let the shopkeeper know that you need, just mention one of the well known families and say you are on an errand for them. They will but two and two together and get you a few days' worth of the medicine."

A knock at the door drew their attention.

Yu popped into the room and extended a letter to Suga. "This was just delivered. It's addresses to you and Daichi but he's out right now with his uncle."

"Thank you, Yu. Shouldn't you be getting ready for lunch with Asahi and his family?"

Yu beamed down at them. "I couldn’t really sleep last night so my outfit has already been picked out ahead of time. I'm just killing time now until I have to leave. What are you guys talking about?"

"Suga was just telling me about that medicine stuff." Hinata said with a grossed-out face.

"Don't make that face, Hinata!" Yu scolded. "You haven’t even had your first heat yet. That medicine is a life saver and should be treated with respect."

Hinata frowned. "It's not my fault my heat hasn't come yet and, from what Suga has been telling me, I hope I never get it."

Suga, who had been opening the letter Yu brought, went still. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he looked like he was trying to control his breathing. Yu saw the reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Hinata, would you help me pick out an outfit?" Yu chirped, changing the subject. He knew heats and such was a difficult topic for the older Omega.

Hinata, unknowingly bringing up a difficult topic, quickly to stood up. “Of course! I don’t know how I can help but okay!”

The two older Omegas shared a look, Suga with a grateful look and Yu understanding. Yu had been in this house long enough to have learned most of Suga’s past and he still got cold sweats thinking about it. As he followed Hinata upstairs, he tried to push Suga’s dark past to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the newest chapter! If you like the story, remember to leave kudos and comments and bookmark it for updates (even if they are far between).  
> Love Eden


	18. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter. Thanks for all the support I have received, I appreciate all of you! The comments were nice as always and I appreciate the kudos and bookmarks left by you guys. I hope all of the US readers had a good Thanksgiving and have a safe holiday season to everyone around the world.  
> Love Eden

Another few days passed with little incident at the house. Daichi finally fell back into his normal routine with his business and the Omegas went back to their normal schedule of schooling and keeping up with the house. Hinata went out a few times with his grandfather, exploring the town and getting dinner mostly. Daichi and Suga joined them once or twice, happy to see Hinata come out of his shell more and more every day. Kageyama hung around a lot more as well, which started to concern Daichi. He and Suga discussed pulling the younger Alpha to the side to talk with him about his recent activities but something happened before they could do that.

One dinner out on the town, Elder Natsuo asked when he could bring Hinata home.

“You told me that his Omega schooling had pretty much finished,” the elder directed at Suga. “If Hinata still wishes to be tutored by you, he can come back for lessons. I know it may be a little hasty, but I am getting old and the house is too big for myself and my staff.”

Daichi and Suga exchanged a look before turning their attention on Hinata.

“What do you want to do Hinata?” Daichi asked, keeping his face neutral.

Hinata chewed on his lower lip. “Now that I have a home and family, I don’t want to be a bother to you guys. But I would like to come back for tutoring and to visit my friends.”

“Of course, you can go back and visit whenever you wished. It will be a little ways off since the family manor is on the other side of town but I can have someone teach you to ride a horse, so you can get about easier.” His grandfather patted Hinata’s head affectionally. “It might take a while for you to get settled in but after that you are free to go out.”

A smile broke across Hinata’s face. He had seen the horses that Daichi kept and had wanted to learn to ride himself. There had been a lot going on with the summit and the appearance of his grandfather had pushed it to the back of his mind.

“When could I move in?” Hinata asked excitedly. “I don’t have a lot of stuff, so packing isn’t an issue.”

The Elder thought for a moment. “I would have to instruct my staff to air out your father’s room so maybe the day after tomorrow?”

Hinata babbled no stop once his grandfather bid them good night and they headed back to Daichi’s manor. Suga smiled and interjected at the right moments, happy to see Hinata so lively. Daichi was deep in thought but he didn’t have the heart to tell the young Omega to calm down. He knew that Kageyama would not be happy about this new development as he did not trust the Elder for some unknown reason. Hopefully things go as smoothly as they have been since Elder Natsuo came into Hinata’s life. The last thing Hinata needed was another heartbreak.

“We will have a going away dinner for you.” Suga said, smiling. “We will definitely miss having you in the house. Make sure you come back and visit.”

Hinata put an arm around Suga’s waist and smiled up at the older Omega. “You won’t be able to keep me out.”

* * *

 The morning came for Hinata’s departure and an air of melancholy fall over the manor. Yu had spent the night in Hinata’s room, crying every so often when he was reminded that his friend was leaving. He consoled his friend the best he could, cuddling with the other boy all night.

After breakfast, Elder Natsuo came to pick up Hinata. “Do you have everything?”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “I am ready to go home.”

The work home felt strange in his mouth. He thought his home was back in the country side with his not-mother, but this was his family home. His father had grown up in this house and his father before him. It was part of his legacy, something he would have never have found if he was not kidnapped and sold.

A carriage waited outside, ready to whisk them away to Hinata’s new home. Hinata hugged everyone, even Tsukishima who did not return the gesture. Yu had to be pulled away from Hinata as it seemed that he had no intention of letting Hinata go. His one bag was loaded onto the back of the carriage and Hinata looked back on the people he had shared a home with smiling.

“I will be back after I settle in, just long enough for you guys to miss me.” He smiled.

Hinata waved at his friends until they were out of view. His grandfather patted his leg and offered a smile. The ride across the town was pleasant enough. Halfway through the ride, Hinata did not recognize his surroundings.

“What is that building over there?” Hinata asked as they rode past a large building with white walls.

Elder Natsuo gazed at the passing structure. “That is the university, where people go to further their education with specialists in their fields of literature, science, and mathematics. If you show the aptitude for such things after the basic curriculum is completed, you too can go there.”

“Maybe,” Hinata mused softly as he too watched the building.

A few more buildings were pointed out, but they mostly sat in silence until the carriage stopped in from of a large red gate. Two men pulled the large, wooden structure open, permitting the carriage inside. Hinata leaned out the window and saw the expansive grounds leading up to a single story, red building. It was old but well kept, like something from a painting. The carriage came to its final stop at the entry door, another impressive piece of wood with intricate carvings of birds in flight.

Hinata disembarked first before turning to help his grandfather down. He was vibrating with excitement at finally being at his family home. It was so beautiful and it was _his_. The luggage was gathered and taken inside by more men Hinata didn’t know.

Hinata excitedly looked around the large entry way. Everything was ornate and meticulously cared for. There was not a speck of dust on any surface and no scuffs on the floor. It was the most beautiful house he had seen, even better than Daichi's house.

"Is this really your house, Grandpa Natuso?" Hinata asked, turning to look at the elderly man that had been following behind him.

The door closed with a heavy thud and suddenly the smile on his grandfather's face vanished, catching Hinata completely by surprise. One bony hand reached out and smacked Hinata across the face. The blow sent him reeling, tears flooding his eyes.

"Not only was my son a complete idiot, now I have to death with another one? When will the gods find it in their hearts to bless this family again." The older man growled and grabbed Hinata's arm tightly. "And you will call me Grandfather or Elder Natsuo, nothing else. I won't have you bringing shame onto our family, not like your mother did."

The sudden change of personality sent the young Omega reeling from shock. Hinata let out a low whine as the Alpha dragged him through the house, towards the back of the estate. His grandfather stopped him a few times, telling him to control his scent and that his cowardly smell was making him feel sick. Hinata tried his best to keep his scent in check but he was shaking at the drastic treatment. Where had his smiling grandfather gone?

They finally stopped in front of door that looked rather weather with a large lock on the outside. Natuso pulled out a key ring from his pocket and opened the door. The room inside was dimly lit and it felt cold. Before Hinata could protest, he was shoved into the room and the door shut behind him. The sound of a bolt sliding into place echoed in Hinata's ears. In a panic, Hinata tried the door but there was no nob on the side of the room.

His grandfather's voice was muffled by the door as he spoke. "I find it appropriate to lock you in your mother's old room. Until you learn to behave in a more civilized manner, you will stay in this room. And if you are a good boy, you can take meals in the kitchen. I better not hear a peep from this room. Good night."

And with that, Hinata was alone. Shivering, he let his eyes adjust to the space around him. There was not a lot in this room other then a desk, a wardrobe, and a thin futon in the corner. The floor was bare and cold under his feet. A small set of windows lining the top of the wall let some light in but not even to by in any way comforting to the young boy.

Hinata bite his lip as sobs bubbled up. Nothing was what it should be. He missed Daichi and Suga, hell he even missed Kageyama. The room smelled musty and sad. Hinata's urge to nest for comfort pushed to the surface but the only thing available seemed to be the old futon, which would not meet his needs at all.

He shrugged off this outer robe and buried his face in the fabric. The light blue fabric looked dingy in the dim light, but it smelled so comforting. Since he learned about personal scents, Hinata had become aware of how each of his friends had smelled and he could smell them woven into the fabric. Daichi, who had to habit on putting his hand on his shoulder, could be smelled on the collar. Suga's scent was more pronounced on the back, where he would rub his back in a soothing manner. Yu could be found around his waist, where his arm usually treaded around behind his back. But one scent, the smallest patch is what Hinata found the most solace in. Kageyama had leaned on him, shoulder to shoulder, transferring his smell. It was dark and earthy but pleasant none the less.

In that cold room, Hinata fell asleep sitting against the wall, his face buried in his robe as he dreamt of happier times.

* * *

 Over the next few days, Hinata was kept in that room. Meals were delivered to him through a space in the bottom of the door, which he did not notice until his second day. He felt like a prisoner as he looked at the small bowl of rice, a hard loaf of bread, and a cup of water. No one spoke to his when his meals were given or when the tray was taken away. The silence was wearing on the Omega's nerves. When he made a noise that was sudden or even slightly loud, Hinata flinched reflexively, expecting his grandfather to jump out of the shadows and hit him again. He had been warned to not make any unnecessary noise.

It was on the fifth day when Hinata heard the bolt slide free and light from the hallway slipped into the room. Hinata shielded his eyes from the light as a shadow stood in the doorway. Once his eyes adjusted to the change, he saw his grandfather towering over him with a scowl on his face.

"Lesson one: when you meet someone of higher status then you enter a room you must stand and bow properly." The old man snapped, stepping closer to Hinata.

Hinata shot to his feet and tried to bow like Suga had showed him before the summit. The motion was a little stiff, but he hoped it would be sufficient. But when a hand grabbed the back of his hair and forced him into a deeper bow, Hinata knew it was not good enough for his grandfather.

"Since you are an Omega, you must bow deeply to any who approach. That farce of a bow that you must have learned at that house is disgusting and you will do it properly." He continued, keeping Hinata in the low bow. "It looks like I will have to re-educate you from the start, but it will be better this way. I learned my lesson the first time with your mother. Now, I have found it in my heart to let you out for a little while. You have been a good boy since you arrived."

Hinata was finally released and he straightened his aching back slowly. "Thank you granddp- I mean, thank you Grandfather."

The older man hummed and stepped back out into the hallway. "This may be easier then I thought if you can learn that quickly. Now, let us get you some breakfast."

* * *

 Suga paced in Daichi's office. They had not heard from Hinata since he left the house and it had been almost a week. That alone set Suga frantically roaming the house to clean or building nests.

"What if he is hurt or that wasn't actually his grandfather." Suga said, turning to walk back to the other side of the room. "He did seem nice but what if he's doing something terrible-"

Daichi stepped in Suga's path, halting the pacing. "Don't let you mind dwell on what ifs or terrible things. Elder Natuso is well known in our community and was friends with my grandfather. They may be catching up and lost track of the days. Hinata has never met a blood relative and Elder Natuso suddenly found out that his line had not ended. It is a lot to take in. Give them time and Hinata will be bugging us again in no time."

"I'm just…" Suga buried his face in Daichi's chest. "Worried. There has been many Omegas that have come and gone but I have a heavy feeling in my soul that something is not right."

Daichi draped his arms over Suga's shoulders, holding the Omega closer to him. "I can write Hinata and have it delivered after dinner."

"Why can't we just be in the neighborhood and drop in for a visit?" Suga whined. "They don’t like that far away."

"That would be rude to just suddenly show up, Suga." Daichi frowned.

"Kageyama does it all the time!" Suga protested weakly.

"Kageyama is our friend, not an Elder of an old house. There are different protocols with the Elders. I can ask for a visit, but it is completely up to Elder Natuso." Daichi's words came a little more forcefully then he meant them to be, his Alpha side peeking out for a moment.

But that moment was all Suga needed to flinch away from Daichi. The tone made Suga's knees turn to jelly and he fought against the urge bear this neck to his friend. It made him feel small and inhuman and he hated the instincts that screamed at him to just bow before the Alpha, begging for mercy.

Daichi pulled Suga tighter to his chest and stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry, Suga. That was barbaric of me and you know I would never do that to you on purpose. Please forgive me."

The Alpha's calming smell rolled over Suga, wrapping around him and easing his anxiety. The tense moment passes slowly as Daichi kept apologizing and scenting Suga. The pair somehow ended up on the couch, Suga in Daichi's lap.

"I'll have the letter ready and have it sent to Hinata by the end of the day." Daichi quietly promised.

Suga, head buried in Daichi's shoulder, just nodded.

* * *

 Hinata felt as if all his muscles had been clenched all day as he followed his grandfather around. There was a light breakfast in the kitchen but at least it was warm, unlike his past meals. After that, he was shown around the house, told which rooms were for and where he could or could not go. There as a long list of rules as well that Hinata tried to keep up with. He was not to leave the property unless approved by his grandfather and never alone. Books must not be taken out of the library. He would be back in room promptly at sundown. If he was ever caught outside his room after dark, he would be locked up again until he learned the lesson the hard way. There were more rules but Hinata's brain was not able to hold onto every single rule in one day. A headache was starting to form around his temples as his grandfather kept talking.

"The last place I wish to show you is the garden." Natuso said, a small smile on his face. "It was your grandmother's favor place on the whole property. I have maintained it just as he like it before he passed on."

Hinata looked at this grandfather. "What was he like, Grandfather?"

The older man looked down at Hinata for a while as if he was contemplating if he should answer or not. Hinata stood still, his breath caught in his chest in anticipation for another bout of punishment for speaking out of turn. He had learned earlier in the day that his grandfather did not like questions or Hinata speaking without permission. The back of his head still ached from the brutal strikes.

"He was the ideal Omega and the love of my life." Natuso said, finally. "He had red hair that cascaded down his back and there was always a smile on his face. He loved flowers and painting."

Hinata followed his grandfather as they continued towards the garden, stories of his grandmother still being told. This was a new side of his grandfather that Hinata had yet to see. It was not as fake as the mask he wore in front of Daichi and softer then when he was angered.

A door was slide open and the garden unfolded before Hinata. Daichi's garden was nice but this one was massive and so well kept that it bored lined on obsessive upkeep. There was a large koi pond off to one side and rows upon rows of flowers and bushes. Between the foliage were little white benches. But one thing dominated the garden. A massive willow tree stood next to the pond, its branches shading most of the waters.

"You will only be allowed out here if you have been good. This garden is a privilege and my sanctuary. You will treat it with respect."

Hinata nodded, unable to take his eyes off the swaying willow tree. A sharp to the back of his head shock him from his stupor.

"Yes Grandfather, I will be careful in the garden." Hinata said, quelling the urge to rub the back of his head.

The old man hummed and headed back into the house. Hinata followed but not without looking back one more time at the garden. His grandfather's words echoed in his head. Everything nice and beautiful hung upon him being a good Omega. He would be a good Omega for his grandfather and maybe he would look at Hinata like he did when he looked at the garden. He would be his grandfather's ideal Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the newest chapter! If you like the story, remember to leave kudos and comments and bookmark it for updates (even if they are far between).  
> Love Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was along chapter. I usually do not write this much for one chapter (about 9,000 words) but I was having a hard time finding a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many to come.  
> This is my first time writing in the Omega Verse so please have patience with me.  
> Remember to bookmark and leave comments! I read all the comments you guys leave and take them to heart.


End file.
